As Fate Would Have It
by lyatttrash
Summary: Rittenhouse is defeated, life is good for the time team. Until one day Wyatt is handed a baby by a mysterious woman and he enlists Lucy for help.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hellooo I'm back! I've missed writing for Lyatt so much! I originally wrote this story as a suits fic but I loved it so much I had to make it Lyatt as well. If you also watch suits I highly suggest you go check out my other story, What Happens Now. It's a Darvey story with Timeless mixed in_ :o

Pouring himself a cup of coffee Wyatt looked out of the large windows of his apartment, a view completely different than any place he has ever lived. After nearly a year of fighting along side their future selves the team was finally able to take down Rittenhouse and save Rufus. As soon as the last cell door was shut on those Rittenhouse lunatics both time machines were immediately dismantled. That was two years ago. Agent Christopher gave them the all clear to move out of the bunker and reunite with their families. Rufus and Jiya were thrilled, Lucy looked like someone had kicked a puppy in front of her. With her mother dead and Amy still gone, no matter how many attempts they made to save her, she had no family left. Wyatt didn't either. There was no way to prove the level of Jessica's involvement within Rittenhouse so she had gotten a lighter sentence than the others. They were expecting her to be out any day now, not that Wyatt cared. Whether dead or locked in a cell forever Wyatt wanted nothing to do with her. Lucy and him collectively decided to move to New York. They claimed they wanted a change of scenery and a fresh start but they really just wanted to be as far away from Mason Industries as physically possible. Jiya and Rufus promised to follow them one day but they just got reunited with their families so they couldn't just up and leave like Lucy and Wyatt could. It hurt to leave their friends behind but this is what was best. San Francisco held too many painful memories.

Wyatt walked over to his living room, he sat down on the couch and as soon as he propped his feet up on the coffee table he heard a knock at the door. His body instantly stiffened, switching into soldier mode. Agent Christopher had helped him and Lucy find their apartments. There was a total of three people on this earth who knew his address. One of them was all the way across the country and the other wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours. Grabbing his gun and tucking it into his waistband he moved suspiciously towards the door. He opened the door and was practically thrown a baby.

Wyatt could count on one hand the number of times he's held a baby. As he gently swayed the child he leaned against the counter, trying to fight off a panic attack. His mind swirled as he went over the whirlwind of events that happened that morning. In a matter of five minutes he went from relaxing on his couch, about to go for a run to being roughly handed a baby and a diaper bag by a distraught woman at his door wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"He's yours" was all the mystery woman spoke before she took off down the hall leaving Wyatt dumbfounded and holding a crying infant. That was over an hour ago. It took Wyatt 45 minutes to get him to stop crying, he was sure the neighbors were going to call the police. It took another 15 minuets, and apparently, the sound of the faucet running, to get him to fall asleep which brings Wyatt to now. As Wyatt rocked the sleeping child back and forth he spotted the diaper bag, _surely there must be a letter or something_. Looking around for somewhere to put the baby down his eyes landed on the door to his bedroom. Laying him down in the middle of the bed he built a pillow fort around the baby, praying he wouldn't roll over and fall off. Walking back into the kitchen he emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter. The last thing that floated out was a folded piece of paper, 'Wyatt' was written in a neat cursive. Skimming the words his suspicions were confirmed.

 _He is definitely his son_

 _His name is Henry_

 _He's 10 months' old_

As Wyatt began to inspect the other contents of the bag a sharp cry pierced through the apartment. Another 45 minuets of soothing later Wyatt realized he was in way over his head. He took out his phone and pressed the first number on his speed dial, silently begging for an answer.

"Wyatt it's 8 am on a Saturday, this better be pretty important!" Lucy grumbled through the phone, she was definitely not a morning person. Wyatt winced and instantly felt bad for calling her this early but he was desperate. He took a deep breath before continuing,

"Lucy please come over I need your help." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering." She sounded more annoyed.

"I'll explain when you get here just please hurry." A slight panic filled his voice. He heard her sigh and mumble something before replying,

"You owe me Logan." 30 minutes later she was at his apartment, drink carrier holding two strong coffees in one hand, the other raised to knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact the door swung open. The sarcastic comment Lucy had locked and loaded died on her tongue when she saw baby in Wyatt's arms. Looking at the child Lucy guessed he couldn't be more than nine or ten months' old. The baby looked at her with wide piercing blue eyes, a dead giveaway for who's child this probably was. She then took in the small curls of dark brown hair. It was an eerie combination, if she didn't know better….

"Uh Wyatt did we have a child that I don't know about?" She asked making her way into the apartment. She smiled as she heard a light chuckle from the man.

"Oh believe me, you'd know if you had my baby, Lucy." He flirted, he surprised himself with that comment. They had only just gotten back to being friends again. After the whole mess with Jessica things were tense for a while. He was worried making such a suggestive comment would be pushing the boundaries they indirectly drew but luckily she didn't seem upset by it. Henry started fussing before Lucy could form a response. She quickly snatched the baby out of Wyatt's arms and handed him the drinks. Going to set them on the kitchen counter he smiled at the sight he saw when he turned back around. Lucy stood there raising the baby above her head and making funny noises, the baby squealed with laughter. In less than two seconds Henry went from the brink of a meltdown to happy, Wyatt was astonished, _Lucy definitely has that effect on people._

"How did you do that?" Wyatt stood in awe, watching the two Wyatt's chest tightened. Lucy in a t-shirt and jeans, hair tied up, no make-up, waltzing around his apartment with a dark-haired baby boy it all just seemed… _right._

"What's the little cuties name?" Lucy cooed at the boy.

"I'm Wyatt, Lucy you know that." He teased. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I meant the baby." She said as she shifted the baby to her hip.

"Henry, the note says his name is Henry." Wyatt walked over to the counter and fished around for the piece of paper. Lucy sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong" Wyatt asked, immediately concerned.

"It's nothing" Lucy deflected, embarrassed about being affected by something so trivial. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and she caved, "it's just ever since I was a kid I dreamed of having a little boy," she softy stroked the baby's soft curls, debating whether she should share the rest of her story, "named Henry." Wyatt's gaze met hers, he watched as she continued to run her fingers through the child's hair. Both unsure what to say to Lucy's confession.

"Why did you call me Wyatt?" She sighed putting her hand on the hip not currently supporting the baby. He had to fight back a laugh, she looked like such a mom. Baby on her hip while simultaneously giving him a stern look.

"I didn't know what to do, she just showed and handed him to me. I figured you would know what to do." He shrugged.

"What so you see breasts and instantly think mommy?" she fired. Wyatt not so discreetly shifted his gaze down to her chest just like he had done in the jail cell and then back up with his signature smirk. "You're shameless" she laughed. "Do you remember who left him, I'm sure there's something legally we can do."

"She showed up in a hat with sunglasses covering half her face, she was gone before I even registered that she was there." Wyatt sighed and sat down on a bar stool, he rubbed his hands across his face before looking back at Lucy and Henry, "I couldn't even tell you what color hair she had."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say brown" Lucy laughed. Wyatt softly exhaled, clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"That doesn't make any sense I haven't slept with anybody since-"

"Wyatt…" she warned. Yep now was definitely not the time to rehash the old Jessica wound.

Wyatt just groaned and put his head in his hands. "Please Lucy, I don't know what to do. I'm completely out of my element here." Wyatt held his breath as he watched Lucy continue to run her fingers through the baby's hair, pretending to think about it. Eventually her face broke out into a smile.

"Fine but we're going to have to go shopping, you have absolutely nothing here for a baby."

 _AN: I hope you liked it! Please review so I know if you guys are interested in the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi all! Thank you so much for your reviews! This is a slight AU so I'm sorry if the timeline is a touch confusing. I'm also taking this from being a suits fic into a timeless one so it's been pretty difficult finding a way to keep the parts I like from that fic and make them work for lyatt._

"Wyatt I am not putting him in that seat it's disgusting!" Lucy argued at the entrance of Target. She tightened her grip on Henry as Wyatt moved to take him.

"Lucy it's fine! A little dirt will do him some good." He huffed.

"Wyatt he's ten months old he's not even big enough for that seat." Wyatt stood his ground, giving her a stare that he reserved for when he meant business, hoping it would cause her to surrender. No surprise that it didn't. Lucy is the only person brave enough to constantly go toe to toe with Wyatt, and frankly she's the only person he'll allow to do so. Lucy straightened her spine and met his stare with the same intensity, years of being a college professor have perfected her 'no nonsense' glare. Henry obliviously giggling between them, completely unaware of the silent power grab going on above his head.

Wyatt gripped the cart tighter before muttering, "fine."

Lucy smiled and whispered to Henry, "See? He can never say no to me." Henry babbled in response. An older couple walked past and just smiled and shook their head at the pair. To everyone else they looked like a young couple running errands as a little family. She'd never admit it but it was fun to pretend that's what they were… even if it was only for a few hours.

As they strolled through the aisles, everyone they passed seemed to smile at them. Lucy huffed when one too many women made eyes at Wyatt. He shot her a quizzical look and she pretended she was just blowing hair out of her mouth. They nearly crossed everything off the list Lucy made a crib, a car seat, a stroller, some bottles, diapers, a few toys and now they were standing in the food and formula aisle. Wyatt was just about to comment on how easy Henry had been through the store when he decided he'd had enough. His little face turned red and scrunched up, Wyatt was sure his screams could be heard in the parking lot.

"Damn little mans got pipes. You sure he's not your kid?" Wyatt joked. Lucy involuntarily blushed at his indirect compliment. She just laughed and rolled her eyes. Lucy began soothing Henry, shushing him while holding him close to her chest, bouncing him up and down. Lucy's heart broke for the child. This morning he woke up in his own bed with his mom there to take care of him then suddenly he was thrown into a new environment, surrounded by people he doesn't know. Poor thing is confused as all hell, looking for anything familiar, most likely his mom. Lucy wanted to cry along with him.

"I know little guy. Shhh, I know, I know. It's scary but I've got you." Lucy cooed softly to the boy. Lucy met Wyatt's eyes and the way he was looking at her took her breath away. She hadn't seen such a genuine smile from him in such a long time.

"You're a natural, you know" Wyatt said softly. His compliments and the way he was looking at her was too much to handle. Lucy had to remind herself not to get sucked in. Things were finally back to normal, well as normal as two people who have gone through what they did could be. They were Lucy and Wyatt no doubt about it, but not quite Logan and Preston. It was a weird limbo they were in, neither knowing where they stand with the other. _Had the moment for them passed? Are they destined to just stay friends?_ These are the questions that keep Lucy up at night, it also doesn't help that she's currently holding his baby, a baby she has to keep reminding herself isn't hers. She was just going to end up getting hurt if she kept pretending they were a family. Wyatt and Henry were a family, Lucy assumes she's just going to be called in from time to time to baby sit, probably be referred to as 'aunt Lucy'.

"I adored Amy as a baby, my parents had to remind me all the time that I was just her sister not her mom." She joked, desperately trying to deflect from the situation. Wyatt chuckled and turned his attention back to the wall of baby food. He stood with two containers of formula in his hands, intensely checking the nutrition and ingredients. Lucy's heart warmed at how much he already cared for this little guy that he has only known for a few hours. Lucy looked around she spotted something that she knew would help Wyatt immensely. She silently walked over and placed a large box in the cart.

"Lucy what is that?"

"It's like a Keurig, but for babies" Lucy replied hoisting Henry higher on her hip.

"Absolutely not, we don't need that." Lucy tried not to get too excited over the word 'we' but it made her smile nonetheless.

"Trust me I saw this on Oprah you want it!" she challenged.

"Since when do you have time to watch Oprah?" he teased.

"I do have a life outside of our training sessions, you know." She scoffed lightly. Even though the threat of Rittenhouse is gone Wyatt still makes her train with him three times a week. He claims you can never be too careful, especially living in the city, but Lucy doesn't mind. She likes all the extra time she gets to spend with him, having a reason to be physically close with him even if it is only for a few hours a week.

He took a step closer, his flirtatious tone having an even greater effect at his proximity, "well then sounds like I'm not working you hard enough since you have time to watch Oprah." She sucked in a breath, he hadn't flirted this openly with her in a long time, possibly ever.

Standing her ground, she knew she couldn't let him win. Lucy took a step closer so she could whisper in his ear, being a full head shorter than he is she had to stand on her toes which forced her body to be pressed against his, "I think you won't do a damn thing considering I'm standing in the baby section of Target at 9:30 on a Saturday." He didn't have a response but he swallowed hard and Lucy knew she won their little flirting match.

* * *

Lucy eventually dragged a reluctant Wyatt over to the clothing section, a place he had been dreading since they stepped into the store. He smiled and rolled his eyes as Lucy pilled outfit after outfit into the cart.

"I think that's enough Luce, he probably has more clothes than you do at this point." He teased. Lucy tried not to outwardly show how affected she was by the nickname. She ducked behind a rack of clothes to hide her blush.

"Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about, you can never have too many outfits. Right little guy?" she cooed at the baby. She honestly doesn't know why she referred to Wyatt as daddy, it just slipped out but somehow it felt natural. She laughed at his stunned expression at her bold teasing. He cocked his head to the side. Lucy knew that look, he was about to dish it right back out, he was about to speak when an older lady placed a hand on his arm.

"Your family is absolutely precious, how long have you and your wife been married?" Lucy turned her head,

"Oh uh…" she fumbled unsure of what to say. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks at being called Wyatt's wife. The name secretly sent a thrill through her. She was about to politely correct the lady when Wyatt cleared his throat next to her.

"Um… almost four and a half years." His answer took her completely by surprise. She hadn't expected him to just go with it. If her cheeks were pink before she probably looked like a tomato now. He smiled and glanced at Lucy. Her heart fluttered at the memory and she wondered if he remembered as well.

 _"Well stop the presses here I am going on and on how'd he do it with you?"_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Propose silly I mean look at that rang!"_

The smile and small wink told her he did.

"He is just the cutest little thing on God's green earth!" the lady gushed at Henry, "what's the little angel's name?"

"Henry" Wyatt and Lucy said in unison. They made eye contact with each other, his lips turned up into his signature smirk and she felt her face heat up again. _Get it together Lucy!_ He walked over so he could stand next to Lucy. He put his arm around her to he could rub Henry's back. They've been closer in the last 20 minutes than they had been in a long time. The smell of his cologne all around her was intoxicating. Her mind fogged with the memories of their time in 1941, being able to completely give themselves over to each other. They let themselves fall hard, knowing the other would be there to catch them. Lucy missed being this close to him, the whole time he was with Jessica she ached for his touch. Seeing the way their future selves were with each other gave her hope but it's still been a long journey back to him. Not one Lucy minds taking if it means she'll end up in his arms. Feeling bold she leaned her head back against his shoulder. She felt him freeze for half a second but then instantly relaxed and moved his hand to her lower back, falling into a comfortable familiarity that she's missed so much.

"You don't let anything happen to them!" the lady warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Wyatt said softly while pressing a kiss to the top of Lucy's head, her breath caught in her throat as she fought back tears. The gesture was so small yet so intimate, her mind was swimming with all the things his action could mean. _Was this all just a show for the nice old lady? Were they finally at a place to cross over into something more? Seems like kind of an odd place to make that jump, the infant clothing section of a Target…_ Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the woman walk away, Wyatt awkwardly cleared his throat and stepped away from Lucy, both refusing to make eye contact.

"We should probably get the little nugget home." Lucy whispered glancing down at a sleeping Henry.

"He's certainly had an eventful day." He agreed. They made their way to the check out in silence and carried all their items out to Wyatt's jeep. The mood lightened as Lucy laughed at Wyatt fighting to install the car seat, she kept telling him he was doing it wrong and he just grumbled in protest. Mumbling something about a 'bossy-know-it-all'. Climbing in on either side of the car they both turned towards the back seat. They sat in silence for a moment watching Henry sleep. Lucy traced his face with her eyes, the soft fullness of his cheeks, his large eyes, long eyelashes, cute little button nose, lopsided grin that she would know anywhere, the grin she fell in love with all those years ago in the waiting room at Mason Industries. Lucy looked to her left and saw Wyatt staring at her with admiration but quickly turned away when she caught him staring. Blushing slightly, she turned her gaze back to Henry, wishing so bad he was hers.

 _AN: I hope you liked it! Please review I love hearing what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: thank you all so much for your reviews! I really like watching you guys speculate lol. All will be revealed by the end of this fic (which is going to be massive just fyi). I think you're really going to like this chapter! The next chapter was really Suits specific so bear with me trying to convert it over, it might be a while lol._

The car ride fell into a comfortable silence. Lucy spent most the drive looking out the window while also sneaking the occasional glance Wyatt. Wyatt focused his attention on the road but he couldn't help the quick peaks at Lucy. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice when Wyatt pulled up in front of his building. Wyatt suggested Lucy take the sleeping Henry upstairs while he worked on unloading everything they purchased, she nodded wordlessly. Lucy carefully lifted the car seat out of the car and grabbed a few shopping bags that were relativity light and made her way towards the entrance of the building. As the doors to the elevator were closing a hand reached out and stopped it, a redheaded woman stepped in, heavily pregnant, Lucy figured she couldn't be more than 25. Lucy froze at the flash of red hair but then calmed when she remembered Emma was dead in 1762. Besides she isn't the only person in New York that has red hair.

"He's a heartbreaker" the woman commented after a moment of silence. Lucy smiled politely and uttered a small 'thank you' not wanting to get into explaining the situation to a complete stranger. What are the odds she'll see her again anyway?

"How far along are you?" Lucy asked deciding to make conversation, either that or stand in silence for 30 floors.

"I just entered my ninth month." The woman smiled rubbing a hand across her bump.

"Oh that's exciting!" Lucy replied. Silence fell over the elevator before the woman spoke again.

"Did it hurt?" the woman asked softly. _Did it hurt? Yeah being shown a baby that was a perfect blend of you and the man you're hopelessly in love with definitely hurt_ Lucy laughed in her head, but she knew what the girl was asking. She wanted know if it hurt to have the baby. Lucy didn't know how to answer, she didn't give birth to Henry so she had no idea what the experience felt like, but seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes she wanted to offer her comfort.

"A little at first but then I got the good drugs," Lucy wiggled her eyebrows causing the young girl to laugh, "then it hurts a lot but eventually you get to hold an amazing little baby and all the pain just goes away." Lucy hated that she was essentially lying through her teeth, but she's seen enough cheesy rom-coms to know that's basically what they all say. Her answer seemed to satisfy the woman. The elevator dinged at Wyatt's floor and Lucy was surprised when the woman got off with her and continued in the same direction.

"I bought this apartment for me and my little peanut here, I just got the keys today so it's officially mine!" The woman said excitedly and walked to the apartment across from Wyatt's. Lucy set Henry down as she fished for Wyatt's keys in her purse. "Oh! You must be Mrs. Logan, it was nice meeting you… let's go get lunch sometime soon!" and with that she swiftly entered her apartment leaving Lucy standing there, keys in hand, with a stunned expression on her face.

* * *

"Ah shit!" Wyatt exclaimed as the box he was carrying hit the wall and left a long scuff mark, "you'd think there'd be nothing left in that damn store" he joked. Lucy laughed as she helped him maneuver the boxes into his spare room. Henry was taking an extra long nap which gave them the time they needed to put together his crib, which shockingly took over two hours. Who knew a crib would be the downfall of a world class professor of history and anthropology and a Delta Force soldier. Just as Lucy was finishing putting the sheets on the mattress, Henry's cries alerted them that he was awake.

"I'll get him" Wyatt said rushing out of the room. Lucy started collecting all the boxes and plastic bags that were scattered around the empty room. After a while she didn't hear any noise coming from the other room and Lucy got suspicious. Walking into the kitchen it looked like a bomb went off, the microwave was left ajar, a layer of formula power dusted the counter, four bottles of formula were scattered, holding drastically different amounts and each one sitting in its own puddle of liquid. Lucy chuckled at the mess. Looking around for the two in question Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she reached the couch. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture before running back into Henry's room. She smiled when she looked at the photo, Wyatt was fast asleep on the couch with Henry sprawled out across his chest happily sucking on his bottle. She quickly emailed the photo to a photographer friend of hers so she could spruce it up. Lucy wanted to print it so she could frame it for Wyatt as present. And maybe even print a copy for herself but no one had to know that. She made her way back into the living room and saw that Henry was beginning to stir, Lucy looked at the clock and saw it was almost six. She gently nudged Wyatt before lifting Henry off of him and went to set him in his new crib. She handed him a soft stuffed elephant and Henry accepted it excitedly while Lucy turned her attention to the unopened boxes of furniture. Dumping out the pieces for the dresser she fished around for the instructions. She looked at all the pieces around her and silently cursed to herself, _where the hell is piece B this room is a finite space how could it just disappear._ Lucy was still grumbling to herself when Wyatt appeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

"Need some help Professor?" he smiled. Lucy just threw her hands up in frustration causing Wyatt to laugh and take a seat in front of her. Three hours later they were surrounded by half a dresser with a drawer that won't close, half a changing table that leaned a little to the left, and about a million screws along with an abundance of take-out containers from 'that shitty Thai place' that Wyatt claims to hate yet always suggests they order from. Henry slept peacefully in his crib as the adults sat side by side against the wall passing a container of Pad Thai back and forth. Her mind wandered to the last time they found themselves in this very same position. These were drastically different situations, their last conversation like this felt like an eternity ago, which is ironic given what they do.

"Do you think she's ever coming back?" Lucy hesitantly whispered, breaking the silence that fell over the room.

Wyatt sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes before whispering back, "I honestly don't know." A thick silence fell over them again. Wyatt absentmindedly stabbed his chopsticks into the noodles.

"So your neighbor thinks we're married." Lucy chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Their fingers touched when she reached for the container and she swears she felt a shock.

"Which one?" he snorted in response.

"Emma jr. across the hall" she shrugged, shoving a wad of noodles into her mouth. Wyatt looked alert at the mention of the name but then his face turned to confusion.

"Lucy that apartment has been vacant for years, I think you're seeing a ghost" Wyatt laughed.

"No she just moved in! I met her on the elevator earlier, really sweet girl actually. Looks like she's about to pop any day now" Lucy added nonchalantly as she continued to hog the food. Wyatt reached for the container and Lucy felt the spark again.

"And how exactly did she come to the conclusion that we were married, baby doll?" Wyatt flirted turning his head towards Lucy. Her heart pounded at hearing that nickname again, it had been so long and he just casually slipped it into conversation. _What did that mean?_

"She complimented Henry and then asked if labor hurt… she looked so frightened and I didn't know what to say so I just said 'yeah it hurts but you get a beautiful baby in the end' and then she got off at your floor and walked to the apartment across the hall and when she saw me looking for my keys she said 'oh you must be Mrs. Logan, it was nice meeting you, lets grab lunch soon' and then went into her apartment before I could say anything." Lucy explained turning her head to meet Wyatt's, their noses inches away.

"What! How did she know my name?" He asked in a panic, he jumped back slightly and Lucy missed the proximity. She laughed and put a hand on his leg to calm him down.

"Wyatt, 'Logan' is written across the door." She deadpanned. She saw him visibly relax while subtly leaning closer to her again. His dimple popping out at the side of his smile made Lucy grateful she was already sitting on the floor.

"Eh so one more person thinks we're married, doesn't everyone" Wyatt teased, his tone carrying a flirtatious ring.

"Probably because we've been married for the last four and a half years, sweetheart" Lucy flirted, giving his leg a light squeeze. They stared into each other's eyes, the air crackled around them. Lucy's pulse quickened as she saw Wyatt's gaze drop to her lips for a fraction of a second. She could feel him breathing heavier, warm puffs of air hitting her lips. Her mind fogged and she couldn't focus on anything except the feel of his entire left side pressed up against her, the way his cologne invaded her senses and how badly she wanted to kiss him. Lucy could feel herself start to lean in when Henry began crying. They sprang apart from each other and Wyatt mumbled awkwardly about cleaning up the food while Lucy walked over to the crib. _Really, this kid couldn't have waited five more minutes?_

"Hey little bear!" Lucy soothed. The child immediately responded to the nickname, a wide toothless grin covered his face. Lucy's chest tightened, _that must be what his mom called him._ Lifting him from the crib she began to bounce him, Henry continued to fuss. "You like show tunes baby boy?" Henry looked up at her with wide eyes as if to tell her that he did. "This one's a classic!" Lucy said as she began swaying around the room, adding in a turn or two as Henry giggled. The child looked at her with wonder as Lucy began softly singing, "You made me love you, I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna… do it. You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it," Lucy tickled his tummy and Henry squealed, "you made me happy sometimes, you made me glad. And there were times dear you made me feel so bad." Lucy twirled lightly around the room as she reached the chorus. "You made me cry for, I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't wanna tell you. I want some love, yes I do, 'deed I do. You know I do. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, what I cry for. You know you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for," Lucy rubbed her nose against Henry's causing him to smile, "you know you made me love… you." The last note came out just above a whisper as Henry's eyes started to drift close. Lucy continued to rock him back and forth, close to her body. She couldn't explain it but it just felt like he belonged there, like he was the missing puzzle piece to Lucy's 1,000-piece puzzle.

Wyatt stood in the kitchen smiling as he heard Lucy's voice float through the apartment. She hasn't sung since their trip to 1941, but Wyatt couldn't forget her angelic voice if he tried. Hearing it again after all this time was like was hearing her voice for the first time. He tried not to focus on how hard his chest constricted at her choice of song, after everything with Jessica he gave up hope of ever hearing it again. He walked as quietly as he could back to the room, careful not to startle her and make her stop. His vision blurred slightly as he stood in the doorway watching Lucy dance around the room with his son. He took his phone out ready to record the moment when Lucy rubbed her nose against Henry's causing the biggest smile Wyatt had ever seen on the baby.

Lucy thought that moment was just between her and Henry, little did she know Wyatt snapped a photo of his own.

 _AN: Hope you liked it! Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really enjoy reading them all!_

Lucy woke to pounding at her door, fumbling blindly for her phone she looked at the time, 6 am. She groaned and moved to get out of bed. As she pulled on her robe she heard the knock begin again, this time louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she mumbled as she made her way across the living room. She opened the door and was met with a grumpy Wyatt, and an equally grumpy Henry.

"Lucy I'm so sorry to do this but do you mind watching Henry? This a-s-s hole client," he said while covering Henry's ears causing Lucy to laugh, "thinks that just because he's a B-list celebrity that he can change meetings whenever he wants. He rescheduled the meeting for seven and the daycare I found doesn't open until nine which is stupid in its own way but-" Lucy cut him off. Since moving to New York Wyatt had grabbed a few of his delta force buddies and started a security company. Mostly for high profile companies and people.

"Of course Wyatt, no problem" she smiled while taking Henry, "we'll have a fun morning won't we little bear?"

"You're a lifesaver Lucy!" she shrugged in a 'what else is new' manner.

"Say bye-bye" Lucy said grabbing Henry's arm and making him wave.

"Bye Henry!" Wyatt said giving him a kiss on the forehead, "thank you so much Luce" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek as he handed her the diaper bag. Lucy felt her whole face heat up and she was praying that her apartment was dark enough that Wyatt wouldn't notice her blush. He was half out the door when he turned around and said, "I'll text you the address of the daycare." Not trusting her own voice, she just nodded and quickly closed the door behind him. She raised her hand, touching the spot that still burned from where his lips landed. Lucy was about to see if she could try and get Henry back to sleep so she could get a little bit more rest before she had to start getting ready for work when her phone rang.

"Ugh seriously I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet!" reaching her phone she smiled when she saw the name on her screen. Shifting Henry to her other hip she raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jiya!"

"Hey Lucy!"

"So how's married life treating you out there on the West Coast?" Right before Lucy and Wyatt moved to New York Jiya and Rufus decided to get married. It was a small but beautiful ceremony. Naturally Lucy and Wyatt were the maid of honor and best man respectively. As Jiya and Rufus spoke their vows Lucy couldn't help but sneak a glance or two at Wyatt. They spent the whole night dancing and laughing together. Lucy foolishly believed that things would change for them, they didn't.

"That's actually what I was calling to talk to you about" Jiya said softly.

"Oh god what did he do? I'll kick his ass! I'll be on the next flight out to California!" Lucy instantly switched into protector mode.

"Easy there mama bear" Jiya joked, ironic that she used the term 'mama bear' while Lucy stood there holding Henry, "I meant the West Coast part."

"You're moving here?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"We don't know yet, I'm actually in town right now! Rufus has an interview with a few places and I was supposed to apartment hunt. But I would much rather get breakfast with Lacey if she's available."

"She has to check with her assistant but I guess she has room to squeeze Cagney in for a mimosa or two." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Perfect! I'll meet you at Buvette at 7:30?" Jiya said excitedly.

"Sounds great see you then!" Lucy replied before hanging up the call. She turned to Henry and tickled his stomach, "how does my schedule look today Henry, can I squeeze Jiya in for breakfast?" The baby laughed in response.

Lucy arrived at Buvette a little earlier than 7:30, she wanted to make sure they got a good table and that there was a place for Henry to sit. She ordered the first round of mimosas while she waited for Jiya. Lucy was practically bouncing up and down, it had been almost two years since they left Rufus and Jiya, Jiya came to visit about five months after that but that was the last time she was in the city. Sure, they talked on the phone regularly, and face-timed occasionally, but this was the first time they would see each other face to face in almost a year and a half. Lucy spotted Jiya across the café, she smiled as she saw the former pilot walk briskly over to the table. Jiya stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Henry.

"Lucyyy?" Jiya said, her tone playfully accusatory, "I know you've been gone a while but this is something I thought you would have mentioned" she laughed while taking a seat.

"Relax, he's Wyatt's." Lucy said flipped through the menu. In her mind, she gave a perfect explanation of the situation. She didn't realize what it must have sounded like to Jiya.

"He's WHAT?!" Jiya exclaimed a little too loud, causing a few people to turn and stare. Jiya held her hand up as an apology.

Lucy turned red when she realized what she said. "No I meant he's _just_ Wyatt's. I had no input whatsoever."

"Yeah try convincing a jury of that" Jiya mumbled into her mimosa.

"What was that?" Lucy asked even though she heard exactly what Jiya said.

"Nothing" Jiya laughed.

"So you and Rufus are thinking of moving to New York?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh nuh uh. You don't just get to bring a Wyatt Logan baby to breakfast and expect to talk about my living arrangements, spill!"

* * *

When Wyatt arrived at his office he saw a small bag sitting on his desk, opening it he pulled out a sleek picture frame. Inside was a picture of Henry lying across his chest. Wyatt smiled, _Lucy._ He set the picture up on the ledge behind him. He laughed to himself because he had the exact same idea. Reaching into his bottom desk drawer he pulled out two identical picture frames containing the picture he took of Lucy and Henry. She had grown so attached to Henry, and Henry equally attached to her, over the last two weeks that he figured she would want to have the picture. He printed a copy for himself because he couldn't get over the warm feeling that the picture brought to his chest every time he looked at it, he even considered making it his wallpaper. Placing his copy next to the other picture he put Lucy's back into the bag she gave him. He decided that next time he was near Columbia he would stop by Lucy's office and sneak it on to her desk, _maybe I'll go at lunch_. She had been so excited when she got her job at Columbia, a place where she was free from her mother's reputation. She tried to say it was still partly because of her mother that she got the job but Wyatt wouldn't have it. That position was all her, she earned it. Wyatt knew how much she missed teaching and he never got tired of hearing stories about her students. Honestly he would probably listen to her talk about the history of trash bags, anything if it meant he got to spend time with her and see her face light up the way it does when she's passionate about something.

Ten minutes later he heard a knock on the glass door of his office. "Alex did you get a chance to look over the Litt case?" he asked without looking up from his work, he didn't need to, Alex was the only other person who ever got in this early. Wyatt served with him in Afghanistan, he was a really nice guy even though he looked like he could snap you in half with his thumbs.

"No but I'll get right on it!" came a sarcastic voice. Wyatt's head snapped up.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead" Wyatt joked standing up.

"Yeah but then I got save by not one but two versions of the same annoying guy" Rufus joked making his way into Wyatt's office.

"Try badass" Wyatt said as the two gave each other a hug and a hard pat on the back.

"Jiya and I might be moving to the city" Rufus said taking a seat in front of Wyatt's desk, Wyatt followed and sat back down.

"No kidding!" Wyatt said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I've got a few interviews today around town and- uh Wyatt something you wanna tell me?" Rufus asked with a shit eating grin pointing to the pictures behind Wyatt.

"Oh uh it's um-" Wyatt's stammering was interrupted by another knock on his glass.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice rang out. They turned and saw a shorter man about their age peaking his head inside the office. Wyatt recognized him from a few commercials and one of those trashy reality shows Lucy loves.

"Uh no, come in." Wyatt said clearing his throat, standing up. He waved the man inside. "Rufus this is Logan Maine, a prospective client. Mr. Maine this is Rufus Carlin, I served with him on my last mission." Wyatt introduced the two men and they exchanged polite greetings and shook hands. Logan sat down at the seat next to the one Rufus had just vacated. "I'm sorry Rufus we have a meeting scheduled… go out for drinks later?" Wyatt asked apologetically.

"Yeah man no problem, I'll go see what Lucy and Jiya are up too." He smiled as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Breakfast with Jiya ran a little longer than anticipated, she was running late to her meeting with her lawyer. Lucy hated being late. She mumbled a few curse words as she wrestled with the straps of Henry's car seat. She winced, thankful he couldn't talk yet. She was going to have to watch her mouth, especially when driving. Lucy is a notoriously angry driver, not really the best thing to be with an impressionable child in the backseat. By some miracle she made it to the daycare by 9:30 to drop Henry off. As she was leaving the employee behind the counter called out 'have a good day Mrs. Logan' Lucy just smiled at the young girl, unable to stop the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. With her long breakfast and pit stop at the daycare, she arrived at the law firm with only a few minutes to spare. Lucy's heels clicked through the mostly empty lobby as she rushed towards the elevator. Pressing the button for Zane Specter Litt she began to go over a mental checklist in her head for all she needed to discuss with the lawyer. The doors opened on the 50th floor and Lucy walked out towards the reception desk.

"Hi I'm here to see Harvey Specter."

"Right this way Ms. Scott." The young woman said standing up. _Ms. Scott?_

"Oh um it's Preston." She corrected as she awkwardly followed the woman down the halls of the firm, presumably towards Mr. Specter's office.

"I didn't know you got married?" She questioned and Lucy's pace faltered a bit. _Married?_ She was about to ask the woman what she meant by that when she pointed to a glass office in the corner. "That's his office right there, he should be expecting you."

"Oh um thanks." She smiled and headed towards the direction the receptionist pointed. Lucy tentatively knocked on the glass. The lawyer's head snapped up and as soon as they made eye contact an intense look of confusion crossed his face. _Had he not been expecting me? Did I get the date wrong? Did that woman lead me to the wrong office?_ She glanced to the right and sure enough 'Harvey Specter Senior Partner' was writing on the window. She pushed open the door and walked inside, before she could even apologize for being late Harvey stood up from his desk. He crossed the room in four long strides to be right in front of her.

"Scottie?" he asked slightly bewildered. _Okay what is this? Is this some kind of weird joke the whole firm is in on?_

"Um…" Lucy looked back at him with the same level of confusion.

"I thought you were still in London. Jesus Scottie, I figured you would have called first instead of just dropping in unannounced." Harvey accused in a huff. "I'm sorry I don't have any cases for you to steal and then screw up." _Okay whoever this Scottie person was Harvey seemed to have a major bone to pick with her._

"Mr. Specter I-"

"People who have seen me naked call me Harvey." He cut her off with a wink. Lucy's jaw hit the floor. _I don't know what's going on here but this is highly inappropriate._

"Mr. Specter-"

"Scottie why are you here? I'm not interested in whatever game you're trying to play." He said slightly annoyed as he walked back over to his desk. Lucy had never seen such a level of unprofessionalism. She had half a mind to just walk out but she really needed his help.

"If you would just let me get a word in I would tell you why I'm here. I'm not 'Scottie' I have absolutely no idea who she is or why everyone keeps calling me that. I'm Lucy Preston and I have a serious issue but seeing how our first introduction went I don't think I really want this firm to represent me so thank you for your time." She said all in one breath turning towards the door. She heard Harvey mutter 'shit' under his breath.

"Ms. Preston, I'm sorry." He apologized chasing after her. He stood between her and the door. Lucy crossed her arms waiting for him to continue. "I apologize for my behavior that was completely out of line. This is not how this firm conducts business. It's just that you are absolutely identical to another lawyer I went to law school with and let's just say our relationship is 'interesting'. If you would please sit down I would love to help you with your case." He gestured towards the seats in front of his desk. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, debating whether she should give this guy a shot or go to another law firm. It's New York there's practically a firm on every block. But Harvey Specter is the best closer in New York. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and walked across the room to the plush leather chairs. She took a seat and smoothed out her skirt. _Man these tight professional dresses are more uncomfortable than my hoop skirts_. Harvey followed and sat down at his desk. He pulled out his phone and started searching for something, Lucy took this time to look around the office. It was a very nice building. A lovely corner office with floor to ceiling windows covering two of the walls. The wall behind her covered in records, a black leather couch sat in front of the collection. Various awards and signed basketballs and baseballs lines the ledge in front of the windows. Lucy glanced at the photos behind Harvey. An adorable baby with striking red hair laid asleep across his chest. The photo next to it held the same baby but she was in the arms of a woman with matching hair. _Lucy scoffed a bit, this man had a wife and a baby and yet he still openly flirted with me when he thought I was Scottie._ Harvey cleared his throat and turned his phone towards her.

"This is Scottie." He said awkwardly. Lucy looked at the screen and gasped. Aside from the slightly shorter hair and designer clothes she would have sworn she was looking at a picture of herself.

"That's…" she trailed off at a loss for words. What do you say to being shown a picture of someone who looks exactly like you?

"Eerie I know." He agreed with a shake of his head. He put his phone into his pocket and clasped his hands together on his desk.

"So Ms. Preston-"

"You can call me Lucy."

"Lucy, you mentioned that someone stole the plot from your book and is now trying to sue you for copyright infringement?" He clarified. After Rittenhouse was defeated Lucy decided to write a scientific fiction, or non-fiction given your clearance level, about their time traveling adventures. The book features Leah, Weston and Roger as they chase Garrett Finn through time and try to stop the evil Righthouse from destroying history. Lucy wanted to preserve the history she remembers, writing the journal wasn't an option so she jotted them all down into a story. Wyatt and Rufus got ahold of it and demanded she publish it. As soon as she did it was a major success, until about four months later when an almost identical book was published and Lucy was sued for 'stealing their idea'.

"Yes that's correct."

"Do you have any evidence to discredit their claim?" he asked. Lucy bit her lip, she couldn't exactly say 'I actually time traveled so nothing in my book is made up'. She sunk into her chair and exhaled loudly.

"No."

"Well Lucy I'll try to do everything I can to try and get this case thrown out." He reassured with a dashing smile. At this moment, a woman chose to enter the room.

"Harvey these need your signature." She strode in confidently, not even giving Lucy a glance. _She probably didn't even notice I was here._ She was beautiful, tall, her legs looking extra-long in those heels. _Dang those things probably cost as much as my rent._ It was then Lucy took in the slightly familiar shade of red hair. While Emma's hair had been a bright in your face red this woman's was softer, more of a strawberry blonde. It took her a minute but Lucy recognized her from the picture. Harvey had just finished placing his last signature on the page as he beamed up at the woman, Lucy could see the pure love in his eyes. She turned to walk out the door and stopped when she saw Lucy. She saw the smile instantly drop from her face and Lucy gave a sheepish smile, _geez does anyone like Scottie in this place_.

"Oh god." She exasperated with an eye roll, turning back to Harvey. Harvey took one of her hands securely in his.

"Donna meet _Lucy._ " He said with an extra emphasis on her name.

"Lucy Preston." Lucy introduced herself sticking out her hand towards Donna with a warm smile.

"Okay now I _know_ that's not Scottie." Donna laughed, "She was never that nice." Lucy wasn't sure if that was a compliment to her or a dig at Scottie either way she was happy the woman wasn't sending daggers her way anymore. "Wait a minute! Dr. Lucy Preston?" Lucy nodded, "I love your book!"

"You read Out of Time?" Harvey asked slightly shocked.

"Oh yeah SciFi is my guilty pleasure." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"I thought I was your guilty pleasure?" he fired back with a wink. Lucy felt awkward being in the middle of their moment. She was literally sitting in the middle of their flirty banter.

"Harvey!" Donna scolded, _thank god_ , before turning to Lucy. "I love your book! It's so well written and the plot is just fantastic. I think I finished the entire thing in a night I couldn't put it down"

Lucy blushed and offered a shy "Thank you."

"Leah and Weston! Whoa holy chemistry!" Donna said fanning herself. "That scene in the guesthouse! I'm no prude but that made even _me_ blush!" Lucy's cheeks darkened, _if only Donna knew how right she was._ "I don't understand how people want Leah and Finn together that's just wrong! Leston for life!" she cheered as she sauntered out of the office. Harvey and Lucy chuckled at Donna's passion for her book.

"Is that your wife?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Not yet…" Harvey smiled as he looked over her shoulder, most likely at Donna walking down the hall.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Specter." Lucy said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Please call me Harvey."

"See you later Harvey." Lucy collected her coat and her purse and walked back down the hallway towards the lobby. She pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. The doors opened and she was met face to face with a young man, couldn't be more than 30. He looked like a mini Harvey in his suit, except for the messenger back strung across his shoulder. He had headphones on and continued to look at his phone. They bumped shoulders as they switched places in the elevator. He looked up from his screen for a half second to see who he ran into.

"Hey Lucy." He said casually. Lucy was stunned, she had never seen this guy before in her life. She tried to call after him but he was already down the hall and the elevator doors closed in front of her.

 _AN: Hope you liked my little suits mash up! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hi everyone! Sorry if the mention of suits was kind of confusing. You don't have to watch the show to understand the rest of the fic but if you do it'll just make it a little funnier lol. This chapter it a little different, each line break switches the POV._

Lucy sat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, too lost in her thoughts to even turn the car on. She couldn't get the weird encounter with that man out of her mind. The way he so casually said "Hey Lucy" gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. He looked like he worked at the firm so why did he call her Lucy when everyone else called her Scottie? He must have just recognized her from the back cover of her book, she had no idea that her book was so popular among corporate lawyers. Turning the keys in the ignition she decided to head over to Shades of Green to pay a visit to Wyatt since her lectures today got canceled. She got halfway there before remembering that she needed a few papers to grade from her office, she made a u-turn and headed towards Columbia.

Walking into her office she was surprised to see a gift bag sitting on her desk. She pulled the tissue paper out and inside was a picture frame. _Wyatt._ Looking at the picture her breath caught in her throat, it was a picture of her and Henry. She looked so happy and Lucy felt like she was about to cry. She placed the picture frame next to the one she already kept on her desk. The picture she took of Wyatt and Henry was nestled in between her computer and her pen holder. She smiled at her knew arrangement. Locating the ungraded papers, she flipped the lights off and headed towards Wyatt's office.

Wyatt sat making notes at his desk. His new client was definitely something else. He wanted maximum security at all times, something they have yet to do for someone, and they have had some pretty elite clients. He looked back and forth over his list of employees, trying to decide who he should give the job too. It was going to take a lot of man power to fulfill this man's request and they were already stretched pretty thin. He ruffled through all his papers unable to come up with a solution. Wyatt groaned and put his head in his hands. Shaking his head he continued with his work before he was interrupted by another knock on his glass. He smiled when he saw the brunette standing on the other side.

"Lucy" Wyatt smiled waving her in.

"Wyatt" she parroted in his same tone, a matching smile across her face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he teased.

"I just wanted to let you know Henry made it to the daycare on time." Lucy informed making her way into the room.

"Thank you again ma'am, I really appreciate it." He said softly. Her smile grew wider and Wyatt's heart raced.

"Don't mention it! I also wanted to ask you something." She said sitting down, Wyatt was slightly concerned by the sudden change in tone.

"Well then you better wait until after hours ma'am, because I know you can't afford my consultation rate." He teased.

"Please if I wanted you I could have you, Columbia pays me very well." She flirted while leaning forward in her chair. Wyatt swallowed the lump in his throat at the double meaning to her words. The way she was leaning on her arms pushed together her breasts, emphasized by the very un-Lucy like low cut in her dress, gave him thoughts that were completely inappropriate for the workplace. _And for your best friend_ his brain scolded. Their flirty behavior was nothing new, they've been dancing around each other since the moment they met. Daring the other to see who can get closest to the line between friends and more. Until they did and then four hours later it all went to shit. But lately it's felt _different_ , different from when they first started flirting and they were shy trying to figure each other out. Now it was like they were trying to challenge each other, because they knew how to press the other one's buttons. Their almost kiss a few weeks, that neither of them dare to mention, still replays over and over in his head. The feeling of her hand on his thigh, the faint smell of lavender and eucalyptus emanating from her hair, her arm pressed firmly against his, if he would have just angled his face down a little more. He remembers wondering if her lips were still as soft and warm as they were on the poolside some 80 years ago and how badly he wanted to kiss her and find out. He figured it was a momentary lapse in judgement until he kissed her on the cheek this morning. He had no idea why he did it but he doesn't regret doing it, he smiled like an idiot all the way to the office at how his lips tingled from the feeling of her skin underneath them.

"What did you need Lucy?" He asked trying to clear the awkward silence her words drew, surly she felt it too.

"My lectures got cancelled and was wondering if I could take Henry with me when I go shopping with Jiya." She said, a smile breaking through her previously serious expression.

"Lucy Preston asking me before doing something, huh that's usually the other way around" he laughed, "and you can take Henry anywhere, he clearly loves you more than he loves me."

"I'm going to lie and say that's not true, except we both know it is." She fired back with a flip of her hair. "See you later Wyatt." She smiled getting up from her chair walking towards the door.

"Don't bankrupt yourself!" he teased as she sauntered out of his office.

"No promises." She purred, shooting him sultry look over her shoulder, adding an extra sway to her hips causing Wyatt's mouth to go dry.

* * *

Lucy felt a little awkward going to pick Henry up not even a few hours after she dropped him off. The girl behind the counter seemed confused but thankfully didn't make a comment. As she loaded Henry into her car she took out her phone to let Jiya know of the plans.

 **Lucy** : I'm all ready to go! And I'm bringing a friend :).

 **Jiya** : Oooo please say its Henry!

 **Lucy** : You'll just have to see…

 **Jiya** : I'll be there 20 minuets see you soon!

She pulled up to the Starbucks across the street from the mall, finding a spot relatively close she was thankful she bought a second stroller for Henry to keep in her car. Henry had fallen asleep on the short drive and she carefully lifted his car seat out of the base and snapped it onto the stroller. A few feet into their walk Henry woke up and instead of piercing shrieks he babbled happily, which Lucy was extremely grateful for.

This had been their tradition, in between missions her and Jiya would go shopping as a way to spend more time together that didn't involve risking their lives. Every time the girls went shopping they would stop by Starbucks for their lattes, no matter what time of day or year. Lucy stood outside of the entrance, gently pushing Henry back and forth in the stroller. A few people smiled at him as they passed and she couldn't help but smile down at Henry. Jiya's squeals broke her from her trance. Scooping him from the stroller Jiya began tickling Henry who shrieked gleefully. Lucy laughed at how adorable Jiya was with Henry. She couldn't wait for Jiya and Rufus to starting having kids, Jiya would be such a fantastic mom to those gorgeous geniuses.

"I think he likes you." Lucy teased causing Jiya to smile.

"Well I like him too. I just want to eat him up!" Jiya cooed peppering Henry with kisses who squealed in response.

Lucy moved to stand next to Jiya so she could smooth down Henry's dark curls. She felt all the air leave her lungs when Henry turned to her and threw his arms out babbling, "mama." Her whole body froze and when she turned to face Jiya, she looked the same way.

"Did he just?" Jiya breathed. Lucy stood there with her mouth open while Henry continued to call for "mama" and getting more and more upset each time he was ignored. As if on autopilot Lucy reach out and took Henry from Jiya's arms, his eyes fluttering closed as he nestled himself in the crook of Lucy's neck. Lucy let out a shaky breath. The three stood in silence for what felt to Lucy like hours when, in reality, was probably only a minute or two.

"His first words, I'm assuming, and Wyatt isn't even here to hear them." Lucy felt a sharp ping of guilt. She wasn't sure what hurt more, Wyatt missing Henry's first words or the fact that Henry's words were him calling her mama.

"He called you mama." Jiya said hesitantly.

"I know." Lucy's voice broke as her eyes filled with water.

"Oh Luce." Jiya whispered pulling Lucy into a hug. Lucy couldn't stop the tears that escaped when Jiya put her arms around her. Jiya moved them so they were sitting at one of the patio tables and out of the way of traffic by the door. Jiya soothed Lucy as she cried, after a moment or two Lucy spoke.

"It's just so surreal, you know. I show up at Wyatt's door and he's holding him. It was like being shown everything I could have had if Rittenhouse hadn't interfered in my life. They've taken everything from me. My job, my sister, my mom, Wyatt for a bit, and the future we could have had together. Then seeing him here with Henry was like a painful reminder of all that I lost… do you know what that's like?" Lucy asked as more tears threatened to fall. Jiya reached out and grabbed her hand. "This whole thing has stirred up emotions I've spent so long suppressing."

"How do you feel about him?" Jiya asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, it's just so painful because every time we're together it just feels like the most natural thing in the world." Lucy exhaled. "We had a really fun time in Target together and then setting up his room. We had a great conversation over dinner then I had to let it go too far and I almost kissed him," Jiya's eyes widened in shock, "or he almost kissed me, or we almost kissed each other I don't know, the point is we almost kissed that night. He hasn't brought it up since so I just figured he doesn't feel the same way and it was just a heat of the moment thing. But then he needed me to watch Henry this morning and he kissed me on the cheek when he said good bye. And later in his office we flirted a bit, which isn't exactly new, but it just felt different. Like the air was electrically charged. And then I walked into my office earlier and I saw a bag on my desk, I knew it had to be from him because when I opened it there was a picture of me and Henry. I was dancing with him and singing the song I sang in 1941 when Rufus introduced us as the next musical duo and they demanded a song. The only time appropriate song I could think of was You Made Me Love You, it also was my subtle way of telling Wyatt how I felt, and well you know the rest. It's been too painful to sing since that day, especially that song but I don't know I thought I was alone with Henry, I had no idea he was watching. But Jiya the look on my face in the picture and the way Henry was smiling, I feel like the rug is being pulled out from under me every time I look at it. I wish I could just take a step back for a little while, collect my thoughts." Lucy admitted.

"Why don't you?" The look on Lucy's face and the way she was rubbing Henry's back told her everything she needed to know, "you got attached to him, didn't you?"

"Of course I got attached! Look at him," Lucy all but yelled, "I've never told anyone this, Amy used to make fun of me for it, but the very first doll I ever had I named him Henry and every single baby doll I had after that, I called him Henry. I've always said that my son is going to be named Henry, after my dad, and then the name became even more important to me after he died. I made a promise to him no matter what that my son would be named Henry and then Wyatt shows up with a baby named, you guessed it, Henry! So not only do I get to watch Wyatt raise a baby that beyond a shadow of a doubt looks like he can be mine, I also lose the only name I've been dreaming of since I understood the concept of having a baby" she sighed before continuing, "I don't know what's more painful being around him or being away from him, when I'm near him I just can't explain it. I've never had this feeling before, not even with my cousin's babies, don't get me wrong I absolutely love them to pieces but I've never picked them up and instantly thought 'I never want to let them go'. It's like when he's in my arms he's filling a hole I never even knew was there and my heart physically aches when I'm not around him. How is it fair that I can feel this way about a baby that's not even mine?" Lucy barely chocked out the last word before she started sobbing again. Jiya immediately moved to collect Lucy into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I can't even imagine what this is like for you." Jiya soothed.

"It's like the world is playing some sick joke on me, like 'here's what your life could have been if you weren't such an idiot and kept Wyatt at arm's length'" Lucy laughed cynically.

"Hey no don't do that to yourself, what happened between you two was not your fault. It was Rittenhouse manipulating Wyatt for their own personal gain."

"But I'm the one that told him to go be with Jessica." Lucy sniffled.

"Okay that was just Wyatt being an idiot." Jiya deadpanned causing a watery laugh from Lucy. "You were doing what was best for Wyatt. It was very noble. If you asked me he needed to fall apart with Jessica to realize what he had with you. You and him are way stronger than Wyatt and Jessica ever were. I think it took amazing strength for you to stick by him through everything and keep fighting at his side. Just think if you hadn't done that you guys wouldn't have become the badass time traveling team you are today!"

"Thanks Jiya… we are pretty badass, aren't we?" Lucy agreed with a small smile.

"Lyatt, kicking ass and taking names 5 years and counting!"

"Lyatt?" Lucy asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Oh uh, that's what Rufus and I sorta, sometimes, call you guys." Jiya said sheepishly. Lucy shot her one of her signature looks and Jiya gave her an awkward smile before both girls burst out laughing. "How about we go get those lattes now?" Jiya said pulling Lucy up from the table.

"Only if they make it Irish." She mumbled.

"Yeah I don't think they do that here."

"Diaper bag, side pocket." Lucy winked over her shoulder.

"Damn moms really do have everything in their bags" Jiya laughed as Lucy glared at her, "sorry too soon?" After placing their orders the girls stood off to the side waiting for their coffee.

"He looks JUST like him." Jiya said again after a moment.

"I know it's insane, they have the same eyes and his little smile is identical to his, and his little pudgy cheeks look just like baby pictures I've seen of him." Lucy replied running a hand through Henry's very un-Wyatt like hair.

"He almost- no never mind…" Jiya trailed off.

"No, what?" Lucy questioned.

"It's just… he looks like he has your nose." Jiya shrugged looking at Henry, "it's small and cute and kinda turns up at the end."

"Come on Jiya don't be ridiculous." Lucy laughed.

"She's not wrong you know," the barista chimed in leaning over the counter, "he's beautiful! How old is he?"

"Thank you! He's ten months." Lucy smiled.

"Enjoy your coffee ladies." The barista handed them their drinks. Jiya sent Lucy a curious look.

"It's not worth the time explaining it to people. Plus, it's fun to pretend." Lucy shrugged. Jiya laughed in response as they made their way across the street towards the mall.

They had been in the mall for almost three hours now and thankfully Henry hasn't made a peep, _knock on wood_ Lucy thought. Lucy was grateful for all the storage at the bottom of the stroller which held most of the bags she would have had to carry herself. They were about to call it a day when Jiya stopped dead in her tracks outside of Saks Fifth.

"Lucy! Look at this dress you have to get it!" Jiya exclaimed pointing at a mannequin in the window.

"Mmmm I don't know Jiya." Lucy said unsure.

"Oh come on you would look smokin' in that dress!" Jiya argued.

"Jiya that is way too fancy for school." Lucy tried to reason.

"Yeah but not for a hot date!" Jiya said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"And who would I be going out on a date with?" Lucy huffed. Jiya just smiled and tilted her head as if to say 'you know'. "No Jiya!" Lucy said sternly.

"Just try it on please! For me?" Jiya pleaded.

"Fine, for you." Lucy made her way into the store, choosing to ignore Jiya's silent gloating behind her.

In the dressing room Lucy had to admit the dress looked amazing on her. It was a floor length black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, the front of the dress was very classy and sophisticated, much to Lucy's liking. The dress met as a halter, tying behind her neck in a small bow. The back was Lucy's favorite. While the front had been very reserved and didn't show off any skin the back of the dress was completely different story, as in there was none. The dress was nonexistent from her neck to her very lower back, exposing her fair skin. She smiled and blushed at how Wyatt would lose his mind when he saw it. _Woah Wyatt? No one said anything about going on a date with Wyatt._ She sighed, she really didn't want to go out on a date in this dress if it wasn't with Wyatt. She was going to text Jiya saying she wasn't going to get it but then she took a step forward towards her purse and exposed a leg slit that reach her upper thigh and she nearly laughed out loud. _Wyatt or not I am so getting this dress!_ She shyly opened the door, bracing herself for Jiya's reaction.

"Damn Lucy! That dress is hot!" Jiya exclaimed. "No like seriously Wyatt is going to lose his mind when he sees it. Hell, I'm losing my mind, that leg slit and open back are doing things! If he doesn't take you out I will." Jiya laughed fanned herself.

"Easy girl, you're married." Lucy reminded, laughing at her friend's over the top reaction.

"Eh technicalities."

"So I should get it?" Lucy asked.

"If you don't I'll kill you." Jiya warned.

"Guess it's settled then." Lucy chuckled.

"Oooo! We should get you something nice to wear under it," Jiya suggested and Lucy rolled her eyes, "I mean for when you take this baby out on the town!"

"Surprisingly this dress is very supportive, I don't even need a bra." Lucy winked.

"I'm very happy with Rufus but girl you're killing me!" Jiya laughed.

"It still couldn't hurt to find something else though." Lucy wondered aloud.

"There you go!" Jiya praised, "give me the dress and your credit card, I'll go pay for it and then meet you in the lingerie section."

* * *

When Wyatt entered his apartment that afternoon he was surprised to hear movement coming from the kitchen, he figured Lucy and Henry would still be out shopping. He carefully padded down the hallway, hoping he could jump out and scare them. But when he got to the edge of the kitchen what he saw made his heart stop. Lucy was giving Henry a bath in his kitchen sink, which was cute in itself, but it was Lucy who made him feel like someone squeezed all the air out his lungs. She had her dark curls tied in a messy knot at the top of her head, she was also wearing his old faded army shirt and a pair of his boxers. She must have sensed him standing there because she met his eyes with a shy smile.

"Watcha doin'?" He teased leaning against the wall.

"Well I figured I'd feed him lunch but then there was a projectile spitting up incident… he started it!" Lucy accused pointing at Henry. "This child is a tornado! I had no idea a strawberry, a single strawberry, could be messy but I was dead wrong. Before I knew it, there were strawberries in his hair and all over his face, then he somehow managed to smear them all over my face and hair before sealing the deal and spitting up on my dress." She said pointing to the dress draped over the kitchen chair, "Sorry about this." She apologized gesturing to his shirt, that as far as he's concerned she can keep forever. Wyatt laughed and made his way towards the sink. He stood close behind her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the sink and his body.

"Boxers huh? I always pegged you for more of a briefs girl." He whispered huskily in her ear. He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Funny, I always thought the same thing about you." She smirked, never missing a beat. Wyatt had to restrain himself from pressing his lips against the back of her neck. He turned to lean against the counter next to her before he did something he couldn't take back.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "did you have fun with Jiya?"

"I did!" She smiled, "I missed her so much."

"I know you did, Rufus came to see me earlier and I forgot how much I missed having him around." Wyatt sighed. "Hey how did your meeting go?"

"It was definitely something else." Lucy exhaled as she pulled Henry out of the sink and started to dry him off.

"How so?" He asked, following her down the hall into Henry's room so she could continue her story.

"Where to even begin!" she laughed, wrestling with the tabs on Henry's diaper. Wyatt smiled, this whole thing seemed blissfully domestic. Her telling him about her day while they stand in the baby's room getting him ready for bed. "Well for starters everyone called me Scottie or Ms. Scott."

"Who's that?" Wyatt asked puzzled.

"Your guess is as good as mine, apparently, Ms. Scottie is not a very well-liked person. At first Mr. Specter was very inappropriate because I guess him and Scottie used to be a thing-"

"He what! Did he touch you? I swear I'll-" Lucy could see Wyatt's jaw clenching and she knew she had to nip this train of thought in the butt.

"At ease soldier." She laughed. "He didn't do anything and I explained to him that I was not Scottie but then he showed me a picture of her and Wyatt she looked _just_ like me it was weird!"

"Did he saying anything about the lawsuit?" Wyatt asked walking over to the closet and getting a pair of pajamas out for Henry.

"He said that without evidence it would be hard to prove their claims but he said he would do everything he could to get the case thrown out." Lucy said helping him dress Henry in the onesie. Wyatt felt sparks when their fingers brushed up against each other's.

"Well that's good I think."

"Oh and get this! His wife, or I guess soon to be wife, read my book and she loved it! Well she loved it after I proved I wasn't Scottie. That whole firm really hates her, I wonder what she did." Lucy wondered aloud.

"Or who." Wyatt mumbled. Lucy hit his chest and laughed.

"Wyatt!"

"Well from your story I'm going to guess her and Harvey slept together and that's why his wife hates her." Wyatt pointed out.

"Huh, that does make sense. But what doesn't make sense is that there was one person at the firm who didn't call me Scottie."

"So?" Wyatt asked picking Henry up off the changing table, not seeing the big deal.

"He called me Lucy."

 _AN: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

"A lot of people know your name Lucy, your picture is kinda on the back cover of your book." Wyatt said still confused. Sure, a lot of people knew _of_ Lucy, her book was fairly successful and she was on a few talk shows promoting it. Almost everyone in the SciFi world knows Lucy Preston but no one really _knows_ her, no one except for Wyatt. The vibe she got from that man was that he knew her for more than just her book and it scared her.

"He said hey Lucy so casually, I've never seen that man in my entire life!" she squeaked taking Henry from Wyatt's arms and moving to put him in the crib. She then quietly ushered Wyatt out the door, turning off the lights as they went. They remained silent until they reached the kitchen in fear that their voices would cause Henry to wake.

"I wouldn't read too much into it, if you see him again let me know I'll take care of it." Wyatt joked. She watched as he walked over to the drawer next to the stove he began ruffling through the take-out menus, "what do you feel like tonight? Thai, Italian, Chinese, Indian?"

"Oh Wyatt you don't have to get me dinner, I can just pick up something on my way home." She tried to wave him off. Lucy wasn't used to seeing this side of Wyatt, the caring domestic side. It scared her how badly she wanted to see it all the time.

"Come on it's the least I can do. You had Henry all day and you fed him and gave him a bath!" he insisted. That was the problem, she had Henry all day. She spent all day pretending this was real. All day living a life she's only ever dreamed of. It was an emotionally taxing day and all she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and open a bottle of wine. And most importantly, be by herself.

"It's fine Wyatt, I'm not even hungry." Her protests were ruined by a loud growl of her stomach.

"Well it sounds like you are." He chuckled, "so what'll it be?"

"Italian!" she mused perching herself on the bar stool, he made a slight face at her decision, "What? You told me to pick!"

"Yeah I just didn't think you'd pick _Italian_." He teased with a grimace already dialing the phone. Lucy huffed and threw the first thing within reach at him, which happened to be an empty bottle. Wyatt ducked just in time, the object crashed against the cabinet behind him in a loud bang, causing Henry to start crying.

"Great, now look what you did!" he playfully scolded handing her the phone so she could place the order. She just shrugged and motioned towards Henry's room with a flick of her wrist. As Wyatt walked away Lucy couldn't help but steal a glance. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her eyes down his body. Her eyes trailed across his strong shoulders and down his back, remembering the way her hands once blazed the same path. A light blush crept up on her cheeks as her eyes reached his ass, which was usually covered by his leather jacket, but the way it looked in his jeans made Lucy wanna reach out and grab him… _or bite him._ Wyatt must have felt her eyes on him because he looked over his shoulder and smiled when he caught her staring. Her eyes lingered a little too long and he cleared his throat to get her attention, Lucy looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He sent her a suggestive wink and she was sure her face was about as red as a tomato. He continued walking down the hall and Lucy swears he put a little more swagger into his step. A knock on the door broke Lucy of her trance a little while later. She almost fell off the stool from standing up too quickly, trying to pretend she hadn't been caught blatantly checking out her best friend. She laughed to herself as she grabbed the cash from Wyatt's wallet to pay the delivery guy.

"He's asleep again… let's try to keep it that way" he appeared in the living room ten minutes later. He flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. Lucy chuckled softly as she set two plates of pasta down on the coffee table before turning around to grab glasses for the bottle of wine wedged underneath her arm.

"Wow Wyatt Logan, the notorious reckless hot head, being calm and responsible… who'da thought!" she joked popping the cork on the bottle of wine. Sitting down she filled her glass along with Wyatt's, who immediately reached for it and took a long sip.

"Ha ha very funny." he deadpanned.

"Hey I just call it like I see it." She bantered putting her hand on his thigh, exactly like the way she did the night they came close to kissing. At his sharp breath, she cautiously removed her hand before reaching for her own glass and taking a generous sip.

"So uh," he cleared his throat trying expel the awkwardness from the room, "what did you and Jiya do?"

"You know the usual," Lucy said twirling her fork around the pasta, "we got coffee then walked around the mall, Henry was a huge hit with pretty much everyone."

"Well I'd expect so, seeing as he was the cutest one there." He smirked, Lucy breathed a silent sigh of relief, their usual repertoire was back.

"I'm telling Jiya you said that!" she warned with a laugh.

"So what did you get?" he asked with the excitement of a child on Christmas, mocking the way Lucy and Jiya talk about their shopping trips. Lucy lightly rolled her eyes at him.

"Eh a pair of shoes, a jacket, and a few things for Henry." She said nonchalantly while finally bringing the bite she was fiddling with to her mouth. She debated telling him about the dress, she knew if she mentioned it he would want to see it and she was nervous to show it to him.

"You mean to tell me you spent almost all day in a mall and only bought a couple of things?" he chuckled raising an eyebrow. Lucy shrugged coolly, he narrowed his eyes knowing there was more to her shopping trip but he didn't press. He stood up, clearing both their empty plates and bringing them to the sink. Lucy followed with their wine glass, but instead of them joining the plates she poured them another drink.

"I also got a dress." She offered finally.

Wyatt's eyes lit up in approval, Lucy saw something else in them that she couldn't quite place. Well she could but it's been about 3 years since she's seen that look in his eye and she wouldn't dare let herself believe that it's there again.

"Wear it tomorrow." The words themselves were posed as a question but his husky tone made them sound like a demand.

Lucy awkwardly mumbled into her drink, "Oh no this is not a dress to wear to class."

"How about to dinner then?"

Lucy coughed on her sip of wine before letting out a squeaky "what?" He couldn't have meant a date, there's no way. Lucy felt her pulse quicken at the thought of her and Wyatt out on a date but she quickly put it into the box she has in the corner of her mind labeled 'do not open'. She had said the dress wasn't for the classroom so the logical next step is to wear it on a date, that must be what he was insinuating.

"Dinner, the thing people usually eat in the evening time."

"I know what dinner is I'm not an idiot Wyatt." She laughed as she wiped away the wine that dribbled down her chin. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank you for being so amazing with Henry, I appreciate it and you more than you know." The sincerity in Wyatt's words made Lucy feel light headed, she took a few more gulps of wine.

"I'd like that Wyatt." She smiled, "Where are we going?" Lucy was getting excited. They had gone out to dinner plenty of times before, as friends, but this was going to be an actual date. A date they were both very aware they were on.

"That's a surprise, just be ready at eight." He instructed. "Oh, and wear that dress." He whispered low and breathless. Wyatt took a step closer to her as he spoke, all but backing her against the counter. His intense blue eyes almost black raking over her hungrily. Lucy felt her breathing become difficult, of course she wanted this but she felt they owed it to themselves to have a date first because get back into _this._ She bumbled through an incoherent 'I should get home' before quickly grabbing her bags and making her way to the door. It's the hardest thing she's ever had to do, say no to Wyatt Logan. She was almost to the door when she heard him call out,

"Are you going out like that?" he leaned casually against the wall with a shit eating grin, that damn dimple popping out of the corner. It was a rare treat for him to see Lucy flustered and he was milking it for all it was worth. A light blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked down at the outfit she was still wearing.

"Oh…uh… I should just…" she stumbled, cursing herself for how pathetic she sounded. She got asked out on a date and now she's acting like a 13-year-old girl and the most popular guy in school said hi to her.

"I mean it's a good look, _believe me_ , I just don't think the people of New York would appreciate it." His devilishly handsome grin never leaving his face only made Lucy blush harder.

"My dress is covered in vomit I doubt the people of New York would appreciate that either." She fired back crossing her arms over her chest, finally gaining her composure.

"I probably have a pair of sweatpants you can borrow and I'll send your dress out to get dry cleaned. I'm really sorry that happened, I know it was your favorite." He smiled softly, retreating into his room. Lucy felt her face heat up at the fact that he remembered her telling him it was her favorite dress, and that he remembered what she was wearing despite only seeing her in it for less than five minutes. He returned a moment later handing her a pair of grey joggers.

"Um thanks" she whispered staring at the floor, knowing if she looked him in the eye she'd say 'screw it' and take him to bed right there and then, date or not. She put the pants on over the boxers, desperate to end this situation as quickly as possible. She was secretly giddy at the fact that she got to wear his clothes home, _and most likely sleep in them_.

"I'll wash these and give them back to you tomorrow." She said gesturing to her ( _his?)_ clothes. If she was being honest with herself, she never wanted to give them back. Lucy watched as he quietly shuffled down the hall towards her. Lucy subconsciously backed up against the door, desperately looking for support, because that look in his eye was back and it made her weak in the knees. He didn't stop walking until they were about a foot away from each other.

"No rush baby doll, besides they look better on you than me anyway." He breathed as he reached past her to open the door. Lucy could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. The door opening caused her to stagger forward into his chest. Lucy heard her heartbeat in her ears and her brain warned her to evacuate as quickly as possible before she did something she knew they would both regret in the morning. She stumbled a bit as she backed up out of the apartment, grateful for the cool air of the hallway that cleared the Wyatt out of her senses.

"I'll um…I'll see you tomorrow." She confirmed, fumbling over her words yet again, and he nodded closing the door. As soon as the lock clicked Lucy let out the breath she'd been holding for the last twenty-five minuets. She pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear. She released a few shaky breaths trying to calm her racing heart rate as the phone rang, "Jiya, looks like I'm going to get to use that dress after all."

 _AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you all for your detailed reviews. I'm sorry many of you aren't enjoying/are confused by the mention of the suits characters. I promise I wasn't trying to make anyone feel left out. That was the only predominate suits part, the rest is all Lyatt. If you just think of them as original characters as opposed to characters from another show it really doesn't affect the story. Anyway, here's the date! I hope you like it._

Wyatt watched anxiously as the clock crept closer to 8 pm. Swallowing hard he loosened and retied his tie for the fifth time tonight, the foreign fabric felt like it was suffocating him. Wyatt wouldn't normally get this dressed up for a date but everything has to be perfect because come on its Lucy, and she deserves perfection. Wyatt was still in shock over the fact that Lucy agreed to go out with him in the first place. He's noticed the mood around them has changed significantly since Henry arrived. They spent more time together, more intense flirting, more touching, hell even an almost kiss or two. Wyatt was hoping this evening would be the push they need to venture over that line into something more.

Looking at himself in the mirror he fixed his tie dimple, _would Lucy even know if it was out of place_ , and smoothed down the nonexistent fly-aways of his hair. Exiting the master, he made a left and went down the hall towards Henry's room. Gently pushing the door open he found him asleep in the crib. He silently walked across the room and placed a soft kiss to his forehead and brushed a few brown curls off his face. He wondered what a little girl would look like with his sandy brown hair and Lucy's caramel eyes. He had to stop himself from going down that road, _she agreed to go on a date with you not bare your children let's take it down a notch._ Walking into the kitchen he found the nanny, Amanda, he hired typing away at her laptop on the kitchen counter.

"I'm uh not sure when I'll be back." He said sheepishly. He wanted to seem like a gentleman because he certainly wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight between him and Lucy but if something did happen he wanted to be prepared. He didn't want to tell Amanda he'd be home at one time and then leave her sitting here waiting for him if he wasn't back when he said.

"It's alright Mr. Logan. I'm used to odd hours, it's my job." Amanda informed with a smile. Wyatt had thoroughly done his research before letting anyone other than Lucy watch over Henry. Amanda was from the best nanny service in the city. These nannies had degrees in child development, child care, teaching and some even had nursing degrees. Wyatt returned the smile before checking his watch. 7:45 _shit!_ He wasn't going to have time to get Lucy flowers because he spent too long worrying about his ties. He bid a quick goodbye to Amanda, and a silent goodbye to Henry, before heading outside. Walking towards his car Wyatt was surprised to see Rufus waiting for him with a bouquet of flowers.

"I don't know if Jiya told you but my date is with _Lucy_ , I'll take you out next time." Wyatt joked.

"You're a riot." Rufus said perfectly mimicking him from when they visited Harriet Tubman. "These are for Lucy." He handed Wyatt a bouquet of lilies.

"How did you-"

"Jiya had a vision that you forgot flowers and Lucy was pissed and slammed the door in your face."

"Really?!" Wyatt asked concerned, he couldn't tell if Rufus was joking or not.

"No!" he laughed. "Jiya mentioned you guys had a date and that you would probably be so nervous you would forget flowers and then that you would beat yourself up over it so here I am." Wyatt accepted the flowers and unlocked his car.

"Thanks Rufus I owe you one!" Rufus waved his hand as if to say 'don't worry about it'.

He reached Lucy's building with a few minutes to spare. Wyatt took the steps two at a time, trying to find a way to expel his nervous energy. Just the idea of going on a date with Lucy made his heart race but going on the actual date made him feel like he was back in middle school, about to go on his very first date. Looking down the hallway he saw the familiar 203 on her door. His heart raced faster with each step he took closer to the apartment. Wyatt checked his watch again… 7:58. He raised his hand but stop inches before knocking on the door, he was so nervous his couldn't bring himself to knock. _Get it together Logan!_ He did say 8:00 and it was only 7:58 so he kept telling himself he was early and that's why he was too scared to knock. He repeated his actions a few more times, knuckles never making contact with the door.

"Are you ever going to knock or are you just going to stand out there all night?" he could practically hear her smirk through the door. A wide grin broke out on Wyatt's face and he laughed lightly as he finally knocked on the door. The door slowly opened Wyatt and was in awe of what he saw. That dress must have been specially designed with Lucy in mind because it fit her perfectly. It was classy yet sexy at the same time, just like her, and the black fabric a stark contrast against her pale skin. Her chocolate curls were swept to the side exposing her neck and Wyatt blushed slightly at the memory of the last time he had access to her neck. He cleared his throat to try and get rid of his thoughts.

"These are for you." He said shyly as he handed her the bouquet. She accepted them with a wide smile and his heart skipped a beat, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time that happened tonight either.

"Aw Wyatt they're beautiful! Lilies, I love them!" she gushed sticking her nose into the flowers. "I'm going to go put these in water really fast, you can come in if you'd like." She offered. As she turned to retreat into her apartment Wyatt was not prepared for the other half of that stunning dress. His mouth went bone dry at the sight of her completely bare back. He could count the small handful of freckles that dusted her skin, remembering the night he spent kissing each one. He swallowed hard and balled his hands into fists, willing himself not to grab her and show her just how much he appreciated that dress. He was a gentleman after all. Deciding it was safer in the doorway of her apartment he politely declined and waited for her to come back. Watching her walk back towards him he almost groaned at the high leg slit, _goddamn this woman is trying to kill me_. The dim lighting in her apartment did nothing to mask the sparkle in her eyes and Wyatt felt like his heart was going to stop beating.

"You ready to go?" Wyatt asked extending an elbow to her which she graciously accepted.

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling the door closed, her other hand coming to rest over the one that was nestled in his arm.

"That's a surprise." He teased.

"Come on you know I hate surprises." She warned with no real edge to her voice.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered low against her ear, smirking at the way she sucked in a light breath.

"Yes." She replied instantly. Wyatt led them down the stairs and out to his car. He quickly opened the door for her and she blushed slightly with a small "thank you." Running around to the other side of the car Wyatt scooted into the driver's seat. The ride to their destination was spent in silence, a comfortable silence. They occasionally snuck glances at each other, but blushed and turned away when they were caught. Wyatt almost laughed out loud, this was ridiculous, they had been out so many times before why was this time so different? Was it the idea of _possibilities_? Wyatt couldn't wait to see Lucy's face when she saw where they were going, Wyatt had this planned for weeks before he finally got the courage to ask her…albeit it was the night before, but better late than never.

Lucy's eyes lit up as he stopped the car in front of the Museum of Natural History. Wyatt felt his breath catch when she turned to him, excitement dancing across her features. Lucy had mentioned how every year they host a big gala fundraiser to try and get people interested in history. It's an invite only black tie affair that Lucy has been dying to go to. Lucy, being the new head of the history department at Columbia, got invited. Only she didn't know, Wyatt intercepted her invitation so he could surprise her. He quickly got out and made his way to her side, opening her door while handing his keys to the valet.

"Wyatt…" she breathed as she took his hand to get out of the car. He was delighted by the fact that she didn't let go as they made their way towards the entrance. Lucy suddenly stopped walking, Wyatt turned to her in concern.

"It's invitation only." She pointed out, a hint of disappointment evident in her tone.

"Well then it's a good thing I know the a very important woman." He smirked while pulling the envelope out of his jacket pocket. Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"What how?!" she asked snatching the envelope out his hand.

"I may have asked some people at Columbia to hide your invitation should one arrive." He said nonchalantly.

"Wyatt this is incredible!" she breathed, linking her arm with is. "Are you sure you want to spend your night talking about history, I mean haven't you had you fix through all these trips?" her words were playful but Wyatt detected an undertone of self-consciousness.

"I'll never have my fix of you." He whispered low in her ear. He bit his lip to hide his smirk at her small shutter. "Next date we can do something I like." He teased, his heart skipped beat at her small laugh.

Lucy smiled, "I'll agree to those terms." Wyatt's heart soared, she basically agreed to go on a second date with him. Their night barely started and already it was going better than Wyatt ever could have hoped for.

They approached a roped off area with a red carpet, Wyatt pulled two tickets from his suit jacket and handed them to the attendant. They made their way up the grand staircase to where the party was being held. Wyatt felt completely at peace being here with Lucy, walking arm in arm up the stairs, her long dress dragging slightly behind her making her look like something out of a fairytale. _Let's face it she is._ Walking into the museum they found tables set up everywhere, people dressed to the nines making small talk over flutes of Champagne. A waiter walked by carrying of tray of them and Wyatt plucked two off for Lucy and himself.

"Cheers." He said raising his glass to hers.

"Cheers." She responded with a clink.

Looping her arm through his once again Lucy rest her head tentatively on his shoulder, Wyatt fought to catch his breath and he responded by placing a kiss to the top of her head. She snuggled deeper against his side and Wyatt couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely this happy. She was right, he didn't particularly care for the museum, but if going to the museum meant he got to have Lucy pressed up against his side whispered fun facts in his ear then he would buy an annual pass.

After the two did their fair share of mingling with the other guests they decided to walk around the museum. The soft lighting emanating from the exhibits was beautifully romantic as they strolled hand in hand down the halls. They barely made it two feet before Lucy was pulling his hand in one direction telling him everything she knew about a specific exhibit. He listened to her intently as she gave him a mini lecture about each one. The way her face lit up as she spoke captivated Wyatt like no one had ever been able to do before. She could be talking about what kind of lightbulbs they use and Wyatt would still hang on her every word. Eventually she would get distracted by something else and drag him in another direction, starting the process all over again.

"You're such a nerd." Wyatt laughed, interrupting her speech about Amelia Earhart. She scoffed lightly and hit him playfully on the chest, he caught her hand and gave it a light squeeze as he intertwined their fingers, "I'm kidding." He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and gave her knuckles a kiss.

"She was kinda rude." He said reminiscing about when they had to stop Emma from ruining her flight.

"You thought she was a sleeper agent and threatened to lock her in a closet!"

"Well she wasn't cooperating!" both burst into a fit of laughter. The two sipped their drinks and wandered the museum laughing and joking about all the people they've meet through their trips, the slight awkwardness from before completely vanished. To the outside world it was almost as if they had been dating for years as oppose to this being their first official date. Rounding the corner, they came to a large room with high ceilings. A wide screen was projecting news reports of the terrorist attack on the Hindenburg. Wyatt looked to Lucy and saw the sadness in her eyes. Not only did her first mission completely change history but it was the mission that wiped her sister from existence. They watched a little while longer as pictures of the wreckage floated across the screen. They burst out laughing when the narrator described the terrorist group that brought down the ship but then was never seen again. Their outburst earned them a few strange looks from other attendees. Walking through the decades Wyatt stopped them at a life size wax figure of Marilyn Monroe. Reading the title card, he scoffed.

"America's sweetheart, my ass! She punched me in the face!" A few people turned their heads, confused at his comment, and Lucy tried not to laugh.

"Well you did hit on her."

"Not… _intentionally_ …" Wyatt tried to defend himself. That had been a rocky mission, they needed information and he can't help it if his blue eyes and southern charm comes across as flirty. He'd never admit it but it was cute seeing Lucy jealous of Marilyn Monroe. Man, their lives are weird, Lucy actually had an opportunity to be jealous of _Marilyn Monroe_.

"That's why you should just let me do the talking sweetheart." She said patting his chest.

"Whatever you say baby doll." He agreed softly. "I've got another surprise." He smiled as Lucy's eyes lit up.

"What is it!"

"For the gala, they decided to keep one of the bars open and I made us a reservation." Lucy's smile widened with delight.

"Well then what are we waiting for." She said practically dragging him towards the bar.

Arriving at the bar the maître d greeted them and promptly showed them to their table with a quick, "right this way Mr. and Mrs. Logan." He probably assumed they were married, as everyone does, but Wyatt felt a thrill at being address that way. It didn't sound odd to him at all. Looking over at Lucy he was nervous of her reaction. She must have been thinking the same thing because the words didn't even phase her, that or she just didn't hear.

"A white wine and a whiskey please" he ordered as soon as the waiter arrived at their table. They made small talk while waiting for their drinks to arrive. This was the most relaxed and at ease Wyatt had ever been in his entire life and he never wanted that feeling to end. Once their glasses were placed in front of them Wyatt raised his towards Lucy.

"Cheers" he smiled.

"Cheers" she said softly, her smile equally as wide.

* * *

"I cannot believe you threw a peanut down that lady's dress!" she giggled loudly as they made their way back up the stairs to her apartment.

"Her boobs were so fake she probably didn't even feel it." He laughed as he supported her up the stairs. She was grateful because she was a notorious lightweight and extremely clumsy, long dress plus heels plus stairs was just a recipe for disaster.

"Shhh Luce! You'll wake your neighbors" he scolded playfully after she laughed so hard at his last comment she snorted. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by the fact that Wyatt heard her snort but she blushed even harder when he told her he found it adorable. Lucy was very aware of Wyatt's proximity as they made their way towards her apartment. She could smell his cologne and the faint smell of whiskey all around her. Her mind fogged at the scent that was just so… _Wyatt._ Her heart starting beating faster wondering if she should invite him in, if they would kiss goodnight, how far should she let it go. She fished around her small clutch for her keys, she fumbled a bit trying to put them into the lock.

"Here let me." Wyatt's lips ghosted her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spin. She turned around to invite him in and she lost her breath when she saw that his normally bright blue eyes were a harsh black. She saw his gaze fall to her lips, as if he was asking permission. She was not about to let this opportunity slip past her again. She looked up at him through her lashes, and gently tugged her bottom lip through her teeth. A silent acknowledgement that she wants him as bad as he wants her. Not wasting a second he closed the gap between them. Even though she was expecting it Lucy let out a squeak of surprise, mostly at how good it felt to finally have his lips against hers again. His hands made their way around her waist, fingers grazing her lower back, as he deepened the kiss. He gently nipped at her bottom lip causing her to groan. Seizing the opportunity Wyatt swept his tongue across her bottom lip and she willingly opened up to him. Their tongues intertwined and he surprised her by lightly catching hers between his teeth. She moaned loudly and hooked her thigh around his leg, pulling him impossibly closer. His hand moved to the exposed skin of her leg slit, pushing her against the door. Her skin burned everywhere his fingers danced. She ran her fingers through his hair encouraging his behavior. She smirked into his lips at his moan of approval. He dropped his lips to the spot at the base of her throat causing Lucy's head to fall back against the door with a light thud. She moaned softly, turning to give him more access as he sucked and bit at her neck. Needing to feel his mouth on hers again she grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. This kiss was exactly the same as the one from Hollywood; hot, passionate, intense but this time there was more trust and affection between the two of them, if that was even possible. And a hint of something else…longing? Wyatt suddenly broke the kiss, much to Lucy's displeasure. He rest his forehead against hers, their heavy breaths mingling together, leaving Lucy more lightheaded than any wine ever could. He placed one more kiss to her swollen lips.

"I should probably go." He breathed as he turned and walked away. Lucy watched his form disappear down the hallway, too shocked and breathless to call out after him. She steadied herself against the doorknob, forgetting it was unlocked and the door fell open. Raising a shaking hand to her tingling lips she stumbled backwards into the apartment.

 _AN: I love hearing what you guys think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy strode off the elevator confidently as her heels clicked through the small lobby of Shades of Green. She could feel Wyatt's eyes on her as she walked past his office, she held her head high and refused to make eye contact with him as she made her way towards Jiya's office. Wyatt decided to hire Rufus and Jiya to be their head of tech and help them with any gadgets and devices they might need. So, Lucy was there often visiting Jiya, and less often Wyatt, as of late. If he wanted to be like that and play games, then so could she. She made sure to wear the dresses she knew drove him crazy. She caught Jiya's eye through the window who sent her a quizzical look as Lucy pushed open her glass door.

"Want to tell me what was that all about?" Jiya accused a soon as Lucy took a seat in front of her.

"What was what?" Lucy tried to play innocent but she knew Jiya would see right through it.

"You didn't even give Wyatt a second glance and the look he was giving you could have frozen someone on the spot! Was the date really that bad?" Jiya asked concerned. Lucy laughed.

"That's the thing Jiya the date was amazing, best I've been on in a long time!" Lucy scoffed while wringing her hands together. Jiya put her hands on Lucy's, stopping their movements.

"I've built not one but two time machines and even I don't understand how that equals you two giving each other the coldest shoulder I've ever seen." The confusion on Jiya's face would have been comical if Lucy's heart hadn't been shattered.

"We kissed, it was mind-blowing. He broke the kiss off out of nowhere and bolted. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know, he obviously regretted it so I'm just done." Lucy plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh Luce-" Jiya started.

"No Jiya I don't need your pity," she snapped, she instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt flash across Jiya's face. "I'm sorry I just really don't want to talk about it, not here. He hasn't said a word to me in two weeks. Obviously, I read too much into what we had and it's best if I just keep my distance."

"What about Henry?" Jiya asked softly as if the name would make Lucy crumple into a million pieces, it had. Her eyes welled up as she turned to face the window.

"I don't know." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. Lucy watched the cars below. She felt Jiya's arms wrap around her shoulders and the tears she was holding back flew freely down her face,

"How about you come over after work and we can open up a bottle of wine and talk about it." Jiya whispered into Lucy's hair and all she could do was nod in response. Jiya squeezed her shoulder once more before sitting back down at her desk. Lucy took a few minutes to compose herself, checking her makeup in the little mirror she kept in her purse. Thankful her mascara held up and her eyes didn't look red.

* * *

Wyatt clenched his jaw as he saw Lucy walk past, he knew he screwed up and now she wouldn't even look at him. He deserved every ounce of coldness directed his way. He took her out, kissed her and then left. He had been beating himself up for weeks, this is exactly what she said she was afraid of. He apparently had a track record with this sort of thing. Them getting involved and him running away. Except this time, he wasn't running, he had to get home for Henry. Well, part of him was a little overwhelmed from the intense feelings that came rushing back the second his lips made contact with hers. But that was no excuse to run away and blame it on needing to get back to the babysitter. Wyatt had lied awake almost every night going over how he could have done things differently. He was being selfish, he didn't even think of how leaving like that would have looked to her. She probably thought he doesn't want to be with her when really he can't think of anything he wants more. As time went on he began to get angry at her, which only caused more anger at himself. He felt guilty for how he handled things, then he felt hurt that she wouldn't come talk to him. Had their relationship all these years really meant that little to her that she could just brush everything off and never speak to him again. Or even Henry! She hasn't said a single thing about Henry which upset him because he could tell Henry was constantly looking around for Lucy. Then the guilt came back because it was all his fault that she was feeling the way she did. Wyatt's internal battle has been keeping him up at night, affecting his appetite, and as of lately it's been affecting his work. The only way to make it stop was to go talk to the woman 20 feet away who wants nothing to do with him. He put his head into his hands and groaned loudly.

"Man you look like hell." Rufus joked from the doorway.

"Not the time Rufus." Wyatt sighed lifting his head.

"Did something happen between you and Lucy? I'm sure whatever happened you can fix it, just kiss and make-"

"I said not now Rufus!" Wyatt growled cutting him off. Rufus's expression turned hard as he walked into the office.

"These need your signature." He said shortly as he dropped the folders on Wyatt's desk. _Great, another person I've pissed off._ Wyatt didn't make eye contact as he opened the folders and began placing his signature where needed. A few minutes later a knock came on the door.

"What!" Wyatt huffed snapping his head up. Wyatt locked eyes at the last person he'd want to see right now, a person he thought he'd never see again.

"Jessica." he said harshly.

"Wyatt." She said awkwardly as she made her way into the room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" he didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice. She lied to him about being Rittenhouse, lied to him about being pregnant with his baby. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"Good behavior." She clarified. Wyatt exhaled a cynical laugh. "I came to see how you were doing." She said taking a seat on his couch.

"Why the hell do you care" he spat. That was just about the last reason he expected her to be here.

"Contrary to what you might believe I do still care about you Wyatt, I know what you've been struggling with." The tone of her voice seemed genuinely concerned but Wyatt couldn't shake the feeling this was all another trap. Wyatt didn't trust a single word out of her mouth.

"Right" he scoffed. "Jess you don't have a single idea about all the pain you've caused me and the rest of the team. You've lied and manipulated every single one of us how can I ever trust a word you say?" Everyone tried to warn him about Jessica but he didn't listen. Another example of how he failed them, and more importantly, Lucy.

"I know it's not my place-" Jessica started, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Damn right it's not!" Wyatt crossed arms leaning back in his chair.

"Okay I deserved that," she sighed, "But I just wanted to come here to say I'm sorry."

"Somehow I doubt that." He said coldly.

"I'm trying to make amends Wyatt!" Jessica huffed. Wyatt didn't know how to feel, she seemed like she was telling the truth but then again he had no idea what was the truth with her anymore.

"Oh so what you spend half a minute in prison and then suddenly you're changed." He jabbed, Wyatt saw a look of hurt flash across her eyes but he couldn't care less. That was only a fraction of the hurt she has caused.

"I had a lot of time to reflect and I'm trying to start over. I'm extremely grateful for my short sentence and I really want to try and turn my life around. Be the version of Jessica you remember." Her words were like a stab to the heart.

"Jessica I don't know what you want from me." He said softly putting his head into his hands.

"I don't want anything, just that you know I am truly sorry." She said making her way from the couch to the leather seats in front of his desk. She smiled as she looked over his shoulder. "I'm really glad you and Lucy were able to work it out." She sounded so genuine and Wyatt's heart took another blow.

"Lucy and I… she's… it's…" he tried to explain, she was specifically brought back to manipulate him and drive the two of them apart. He was not about to give her the satisfaction of knowing she succeeded, no matter how sorry she says she is.

"You think I didn't notice that little boy on your windowsill? Or how happy Lucy looks. I'm glad she was able to give you everything I couldn't." his throat clenched at her admission. There was no hostility, no resentment.

"Jess, I-" Wyatt started to apologize but then stopped, _what the hell do I have to be sorry for? Loving Lucy? I'll never be sorry for that._

"Wyatt it's okay! Really, it's been so long. And I was dead for six years!" She laughed. "Besides I'm actually engaged." She smiled showing Wyatt her left hand. Wyatt let out a breath, he was glad she wasn't here to rehash old wounds. He was truly happy she found someone. It wasn't fair to her when he was physically with her while emotionally with someone else. He tried to have the best of both worlds and ended up hurting them both. _Well at least one of us gets a happily ever after._

"That's amazing Jessica, I'm really happy for you!" he smiled taking her hand in his. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of her ring. He smiled wondering what it would be like to see a ring on Lucy's finger, _if she ever forgave me._

"Wyatt, Jiya asked me too- oh!" Lucy said stopping dead in her tracks in the middle of Wyatt's office. He immediately dropped Jessica's hand and silently cursed his bad luck that Lucy would walk in on something completely out of context. Wyatt felt his heart breaking at the look of hurt and betrayal that flashed across her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. She straightened her shoulders, a professionally blank look falling over her face as walked over to his desk.

"These are due by five." Lucy ordered with no emotion in her voice, dropping the papers down on his desk with a loud thud. She turned to face Jessica, "Are you kidding me?" Her clipped tone and the pained expression on her face made Wyatt want to punch a wall. Jessica bit her lip, looking everywhere but Lucy's eyes. "You have some nerve showing up here." She spat taking a step towards the woman sitting down. Wyatt jumped up and put himself between Lucy and Jessica. This could get out of hand very quickly, Lucy has been itching to pick a fight with Jessica for years. But she got arrested before Lucy got the chance. Now was definitely not the place to let Lucy lose control.

"Lucy, it's okay she's-" he put his hands on her arms, trying to explain. She turned her furry over to him.

"You're unbelievable Wyatt!" she sneered, moving her arm to get out of his grasp.

"Lucy it's not what you think." He tried to reason.

"It's not what I think?" she squeaked, "because it looks like you're trying to protect _her_ yet again! So really Wyatt tell me how this is not what I think." Wyatt had never seen Lucy so angry, he hated that he was the cause of it.

"No she's here to-." he tightened his grip slightly, desperately trying to get Lucy to listen to him.

"I don't care what she's here to do!" Lucy huffed. "All I care about is that you're taking her side _again_!"

"No I'm not!"

"I really didn't mean-" Jessica spoke softly, trying to defend herself. Lucy spun around.

"No! Nothing from you." She all but growled. She turned back to Wyatt, the pain swarming her brown eyes was like a kick to the stomach. "Just once I wish you would take mine." Her voice broke as she marched out of the room and Wyatt cursed under his breath. He shot Jessica a look before running to chase after her. She was halfway down the hallway by the time he reached the threshold of his office.

"Lucy! Lucy wait!" he called out as he tried to powerwalk towards her, he didn't want to call attention to them by running. He stumbled back a bit when she whipped around, brown curls almost hitting him in the face, a fire blazing in her eyes.

"No Wyatt! Just leave me alone _._ " She all but yelled, _so much for not drawing attention._

"I didn't ask for her to come here!" he said raising his voice, he realized that was a mistake as the fire in her eyes grew hotter.

"I don't care what you asked for or not! It doesn't change the fact that she's here. And Jessica for god sakes! After everything she did to you, to me, to Jiya…. _Jessica?_ " she spit her name out like it was venom, she had every right to. "Seriously? She almost tore our whole team apart, tore _us_ apart, all the pain and hurt she's caused everyone and what you just go back to her?" he could see her eyes gloss over and it felt like someone hit him in the stomach. He clenched his jaw, frustrated that she wouldn't the situation could easily be explained but she wouldn't give him the chance. "If you never really wanted to be with me you should have just said so."

"Lucy I…" he started. All he wanted to do was take them into a private area and explain everything but she seemed pretty dead set on make this a public spectacle.

"Wyatt just stop," she said putting a shaking hand up, "Go. Be with Jessica" she sighed lowering her hand and nodding at something over his shoulder. He looked over and saw Jessica standing awkwardly at his door, _surely she heard the whole conversation, the whole floor probably did._

"Fine." Wyatt said straightening his shoulders. She made her choice, she wants nothing to do with him, he can respect that. She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned on her heel. As she walked away Wyatt swore he heard a sob and it felt like someone reached down his throat and yanked his heart out. He stormed past Jessica and kicked his trashcan across the room. He was in a white hot rage at the thought of Lucy crying, even worse that he was the cause.

"Wyatt…" Jessica started gently.

"Just go, haven't you done enough." He spat, his voice cracking on the last word as his eyes got misty. She nodded and silently walked out the door. Wyatt barely made it to the bathroom before he puked his guts out. He sat on the floor for 15 minutes, dry heaving into the bowl. Not knowing Lucy was next door crying in a ball while Jiya tried to console her.

* * *

Lucy spent the better part of the afternoon on the bathroom floor. She cried until she was left with shaking shoulders and a pounding headache. Figuring she can't hide out in the bathroom all day she picked herself up and looked in the mirror. She almost started crying again at what she saw. Her eyes and nose were bright red and puffy, her mascara left black tear stains down her cheeks, and her lipstick was a little smudged.

"Oh god" she groaned leaning against the counter. If people hadn't heard their screaming match in the hallway, then definitely would see her walking around looking like a hot mess. She felt a tap on her arm and looked over to find Jiya sliding a bag in front of her. Looking inside she found some makeup remover and a few things to touch up her look.

"Thank you Jiya." She smiled as she pulled a wipe out of the container.

After fixing herself up she started walking back to Jiya's office, she was almost to the entrance when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello this is Lucy." She said politely.

"Hi Ms. Preston, we tried contacting Wyatt Logan but his secretary said he was in a meeting."

"Uh yeah I think he is, I can take a message for you." She said sitting down, looking for a pen and paper on Jiya's desk

"I'm calling from Bright Horizons, you're listed as an emergency contact for Henry Logan." The woman informed. If Lucy hadn't been sitting she would have collapsed onto the floor. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't catch her breath. "There was an incident, Henry has been taken to the Emergency Room on 5th and Lexington." The woman continued. Lucy felt her world spinning. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't catch her breath. A trembling hand moved to her mouth.

"Oh god" Lucy breathed, finally about to get out a response.

"If you could please get a hold of Mr. Logan-"

"Yes! Yes, I'll go pull him from the meeting right now." Lucy said frantically cutting off the woman. She sprang up from her seat and started running towards the conference room as fast as heels and her dress would allow. Finding the conference room Lucy burst in, not caring about disrupting what was going on.

"Wyatt!" she shouted, her heart rate still beating at a level way above normal.

"What the hell Lucy were in the middle of a meeting." He scolded. His tone was agitated and his stare was cold but Lucy couldn't focus on that. She was too focused on trying not to crying while she gave Wyatt the news.

"the-the daycare called… it's Henry."

 _AN: *evil laughter* angst is coming! Hope you guys liked it. Please review! Reading them makes my day!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I'm going to post this chapter now since it picks up right where last chapter left off. It might take me a while to get the next one out, it's a doozy!_

"What happened?!" he shouted jumping up from the table. Wyatt felt his entire world shift on its axis. He fought hard to catch his breath and everything around him blurred. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and almost missed Lucy's reply.

"They-they tried to call you… they said there wa-was an accident… they didn't tell me what happened." She said with a tremor in her voice. A few tears fell down her cheeks, as much as it hurt to see her cry Wyatt couldn't focus on anything besides Henry. His mind was spinning and he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Where is he?" he breathed leaning against the chair for support, if he didn't he's sure he would be on the floor.

"The Emergency Room on 5th and Lexington." Wyatt was out the door before Lucy even finished her sentence. Wyatt raced towards the elevators and Lucy was hot on his heels. He stood in front of the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button, silently hoping that would make it arrive faster. Lucy lightly put her hand on top of his to stop it. He recoiled at her touch, he couldn't let himself lean on Lucy, not now. She made it clear that nothing more is going to happen between them and he has to learn to how to not be in love with her. _Yeah that's like asking a fish to learn to walk._ He tried to ignore the hurt that flashed across her face as he paced back and forth, frantically running his fingers through his hair. The elevator dinged breaking him from his trance. He rushed in and Lucy tentatively followed.

"I called the valet before I came to you, your car should be waiting out front." She said softly after they rode a few floors in silence. Wyatt nodded his head in response, knowing if he tried to speak he wouldn't be able to stop the tears that would flow. He was thankful that she had the sense to think of something like that. Wyatt felt like he was in a tailspin, he didn't know which was way up. All he knew was he had to get to Henry. The rest of the ride to the lobby was spent in silence, save for an occasional sniffle from Lucy and Wyatt trying to clear the baseball sized lump in his throat. Once the elevator arrived at the lobby Wyatt was out the doors as soon as the opening was big enough for him to get through and rushed out towards his waiting car, Lucy several paces behind him. She stopped about 15 feet from the car, Wyatt turned around confused.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked opening the door. She shuffled a bit back and forth

"I didn't think you'd want me to." she said staring at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

"I can't do this by myself Lucy, please." His voice shook a bit as he spoke. She looked up at him with red glistening eyes and moved towards the car. He helped her into the front seat before quickly running around to his side. The sight of Henry's car seat in the back was like a punch to the gut.

Both Wyatt and Lucy stared straight ahead, refusing to look at each other. They had a very public fight in the middle of the office and now they're trapped in the car together under the worst of circumstances. Wyatt was doing everything he could not to break down into a mess and he could tell Lucy was trying to do the same, although she wasn't doing as good of a job because Wyatt could see the tears shimmering on her cheeks.

He pulled up at the emergency room and Lucy out of the car before he even put it in park. Bursting through the door they made their way to the reception desk.

"Henry Logan!" they both shouted in a panic. The nurse searched on her computer before answering them.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Logan." She said getting up from the desk. The names didn't give Wyatt the warm feeling they gave him that night two weeks ago. Then the names gave him hope of what a future could be, now they were just a cruel reminder of what would never be.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked as they followed the nurse.

"I'm sorry, the computer only tells me where he is not what happened." She apologized as she directed them towards the waiting room, "the doctor should be out soon, they are just running a few more tests."

Lucy and Wyatt took a seat at two of the chairs, neither one daring to speak first. Each minute that ticked by drove Wyatt more and more insane, he didn't handle waiting very well. Especially not with something as important as his son's well being. He watched as Lucy fiddled with her hands, he knew it was an anxious habit of hers and he desperately wanted to console her. Wyatt bounced his leg as he looked for a way to break the silence.

"Lucy I know what you're thinking but Jessica was-," he tried to explain, now seemed like a good time to talk about what happen. Surely she wouldn't yell at him in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Lucy exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed at his attempt at conversation. She turned to him with an agitated expression and Wyatt knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Wyatt, not here." She said defeatedly. She sounded so broken Wyatt almost wished she had just yelled at him instead.

"But-"

"No Wyatt!" she said harshly through her teeth, staring blankly at the wall to the left of her. Wyatt opened his mouth to reply but then decided against it. He slouched down in his chair, angling his body slightly away from her and stared at the opposite wall. _How did we get here?_

The doctor appearing in front of them a few moments later got their attention. They both were on their feet in an instant. Lucy instinctually grabbed his hand and Wyatt tried to ignore the tingling sensation it brought. He knew this act wasn't going to do either of them any favors in the long run but Wyatt didn't have to heart to pull away, no reason for her to be hurting any more than she already is. He met her eye and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Before either could ask one of the million questions on their minds the doctor put a hand out to stop them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Robins, I'm your son's doctor. He is going to be just fine." Dr. Robbins assured, her friendly smile and bubbly personality made Wyatt feel like he was finally standing on solid ground for the first time all day. He even heard Lucy let out a relieved sigh at the blonde's words. He felt slightly guilty that he enjoyed the fact that Lucy still hasn't released her death grip on his hand.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked for what felt like the millionth time today. The doctor flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

"He had an allergic reaction at the daycare, why don't you two follow me." She ushered them down the hall. Wyatt and Lucy gave each other a skeptical look as the woman took off down the hall on wheely sneakers. They were practically jogging to keep up with her. The doctor pushed the door open to Henry's room and Wyatt burst in, Lucy right behind him. Henry was sleeping peacefully in a crib, they were at his side in two seconds flat. He was hooked up to various monitors and IVs, a bright splotchy rash covered most of his porcelain skin and Wyatt felt like he was going to throw up. Looking over at Lucy she looked a little green as well. Wyatt and Lucy both moved to brush the same stray hair off his face, their fingers grazed and Wyatt felt his face heat up.

"It's okay little bear." Lucy whispered as she pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead and Wyatt's chest tightened.

"What did he eat?" Wyatt asked, a slight panic still present in his voice even after being assured that Henry would be fine.

"The report we got from the daycare was that they served the children coconut snacks and then Henry started having a reaction." Dr. Robbins informed. Wyatt felt guilty for not knowing about Henry's allergy, but how could he. It's not like when what's her name dropped off Henry she included a list of allergies, maybe she didn't know about it either.

"I should have known" Wyatt growled. Lucy placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Wyatt don't do that to yourself, there was no way you could have known." Lucy soothed and he gave her a soft smile. _Even when she hates me she tries to make sure I'm ok… I don't deserve her._

"I'm allergic to coconut..." Lucy mumbled to herself after a beat, seeming to just remember that fact. Wyatt was a little shocked, he remembered Lucy telling him about her allergy years ago but he didn't think the allergy was that common.

"Yeah with coconut being such a rare allergy it's not uncommon for it to be genetic." Dr. Robbins said as she checked a few of the tubes and cables hooked up to Henry.

"I'm… not his mom." Lucy said awkwardly with a shake of her head as she continued to smooth down Henry's hair. Wyatt swears he detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake." Dr. Robbins said in a polite tone, "I just figured since you guys showed up together, but it was wrong for me to assume." She finished up her checkup of Henry without saying a word. She walked over to Lucy and put a hand on her arm, "I'm not biologically related to my daughter, but I can tell that you love this little boy like he's your own. My little Sophia got hurt at daycare when she was no older than Henry and at the time Washington State didn't recognize same sex marriage so they wouldn't give me any information on her because legally I had no relation to her and my wife was out of town. It was awful so I know exactly how you feel." Lucy gave her a weak smile and Dr. Robbins gave her arm an empathetic squeeze before walking out of the room. Lucy and Wyatt stood in silence as they took in the doctor's words. Wyatt's heart ached as he heard her sniffle while pushing hair out of Henry's face.

"Lucy-" he said gently.

"No Wyatt, not right now." She said sternly while she moved to wipe a tear off her cheek. Wyatt had to stop himself from doing it for her. A few minutes later a nurse came in to check on Henry.

"He looks like he's doing fine," the nurse informed with a reassuring smile, "we just want to keep him overnight for observation. Just in case the reaction comes back around." Wyatt nodded in response. "We can bring in some parent cots if you'd like?" she offered.

"Yes please." Wyatt responded never taking his attention away from Henry. Lucy watched as Wyatt continued to stroke Henry's hair, she slowly backed up towards the exit.

"I should probably go…" she trailed off weakly. Coming to the hospital was one thing but staying was admitting that they were a family, which he clearly chose Jessica for. Her breath caught as his head snapped up towards her, eyes red and shimmering.

"Stay Lucy… please," he pleaded at barely above a whisper, "I need you." She nodded and walked back over to where he was standing next to the crib. She took his hand in hers again and gave it a light squeeze. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss to the back of it. She fought to calm her shaking breaths and Wyatt's lips tingled at the contact. After a while the nurse came back in the room, two cots were wheeled in behind her. Setting them up on either side of the crib Wyatt and Lucy sat next to each other as they watched the rise and fall of Henry's chest. Wyatt had no idea how long they sat there watching him, his eyelids felt heavy but he had this voice in the back of his head telling him that if he fell asleep Henry would stop breathing. Wyatt's heart pounded against his chest as Lucy laid her head against his shoulder. Her deep even breaths indicated that she had fallen asleep and Wyatt let out a sigh of his own. They always say you're not a parent until you've felt true fear for your child. Wyatt has only been sure of two things in his entire life, he loves these two people beside him more than anything in the world and he never wants to experience fear like he felt today ever again.

 _AN: hope you like it! Please review it makes my day reading all of them!_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Hello everyone! This chapter is a tiny bit different. Each line break switches the POV sorry if that's a bit confusing._

"Lucy will you please just stop and listen to me?" he had to put a hand out to stop his apartment door from slamming in his face as Lucy stormed in with Henry. She's refused to say a word ever since last night, when the doctor left them alone with Henry after her comment about Lucy being Henry's mom and it was driving him crazy.

"Wyatt I'm done talking about this, there's nothing to talk about." There was a cool edge to her voice, she wouldn't even turn to face him.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? We've barely even talked!" Wyatt walked towards her.

"We don't need to talk because your actions are pretty clear. We went out, we kissed, you left _again._ " she spat and Wyatt's footsteps came to a screeching halt, "So there's really nothing more to talk about is there? We've already been down this road before, I'm stupid for believing this time would actually be different." She laughed to herself with a shake of her head. Wyatt could see the tension radiating off her shoulders, she was bracing for a fight. She's been keeping this feelings in for a while, way too long if you ask him, and Wyatt was fully prepared to let her say what she needed to say.

"Lucy you're not stupid-" he said softly as he moved to put a hand on her arm, trying to deescalate the situation but that was a bad move.

"No that's the thing Wyatt I am!" she whipped around to face him, "I knew how this movie was going to end yet I played along anyway. It's really my own fault for getting my heart broken." Wyatt's heart shattered, was she really blaming herself for him breaking her heart? "I did the same thing but expected a different outcome, that's the definition of insanity, right?" she exhaled running a hand through her hair. She walked into the kitchen and placed Henry in his high chair. She reached up to grab his cereal snacks out of the cabinet. She poured some onto Henry's tray, who began to munch on them happily. It used to make Wyatt's heart flutter at how at home she looked in his apartment but now it was like being punched in the throat.

"I know I haven't given you any reason to believe me, but this is different. Luce come on you _have_ to see that." he said sternly, walking towards the other side of the island. The physical space doing nothing to calm the rage now brewing within him too. Her breath caught at the nickname, he realized all too soon he shouldn't have used it, it was too intimate.

"No," she said, her voice shaking, "no more Luce, I can't be your Luce. Not again." Each crack in her voice was a stab to the heart. "And no Wyatt this time is not different! Tell me how this is different from the time we kissed in front of Bonnie and Clyde and then you stole a time machine to get your wife back? Or the time we slept together in Hollywood and you _still_ ditched me to get your wife back? Or the time you dropped the mother of all bombs with 'I love you Lucy' and then did absolutely nothing about it for three _years_." She shakily wiped a tear off her cheek and Wyatt curled his hands into fists. "Or you get handed a _baby_ by some random woman, which by the way I didn't even know you started dating again but that's besides the point, and you ask me to help you and we fall into this whatever the hell this is, we go on a date, you kiss me, and somehow you _still_ end up with Jessica and I'm left high and try!" Wyatt felt the air leave his lungs. He couldn't deny any of that because it's all true, all the times he's been a complete dick to her. He dropped his head in shame.

"Lucy I will never stop being sorry for everything that happened with Jessica but that's just it, it happened. It's in the past and it's going to stay there. Trust me when I say I don't want to be with Jessica anymore." He pleaded. "Lucy I don't know what to say to make you believe me." He said bracing himself against the counter, he gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You see Wyatt you've said that before," Lucy said with a soft shake of her head, "you say you're over Jessica, you say you're open to possibilities, you say I'll never lose you, get me to fall _hard_ for you Wyatt then one text message and it all disappears. So, excuse me for being a little skeptical this time." She huffs crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know I'm the biggest jackass on the planet and you don't owe me anything but I'm asking you please…you just have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt you when I left, I am so sorry for that. Can I explain why?" Wyatt reached across the island and tentatively grabbed her hand, running his thumb across the back of it, extremely grateful she didn't immediately pull away. "I got scared, when we kissed so many emotions came rushing back and I got scared. I was an idiot Lucy and instead of confronting how I felt I bolted and told myself I needed to get back to the babysitter. Which was a lame excuse and I should have just told you and I'm sorry."

"You still left though Wyatt," she said softly not meeting his gaze, "what was I supposed to think?"

"I know, I know… god!" he dropped her hand, his fists pressing into his forehead. "If I could go back and change things I would." The second those words left his mouth Lucy's lips turned up slightly. A little extra air left his mouth as well. "But things are different now."

"Wyatt, he doesn't change anything between us." She said motioning her head towards the child hanging intently on their every word. "We've had these issues long before him, we can't expect him to magically fix things!"

"Of course Henry changes things!" he shouted with a bang of his fist on the counter. Like a whack of a gavel that should have been the end of it. Neither Lucy nor Wyatt have ever been known to back down from each other. It was one of their strengths but also their greatest fault. "He loves you Lucy." He said softer.

"Yeah apparently, he's the only Logan who does." Wyatt physically recoiled at her words. Neither spoke for a moment.

"Lucy you know that's not true."

"Really because it sure seems like it." Wyatt's breath hitched at her words. He could see her fighting back tears and he felt a lump forming in his throat. "I'll ask you again, what am I even doing here Wyatt?" she sighed in a slightly softer tone, the tone made Wyatt hopeful that they could get to a good place and have an actual conversation. "I get you needed me the first day and maybe even the second but I don't understand why you still need me! I'm basically just a babysitter who got sucked into a glorified game of house!" her voice got louder and more frustrated as the sentence went on. He could see her mind going, she wasn't saying all she needed to say. Wyatt wished she would just open up to him instead of keeping everything inside. Realization clicked.

"Is this because of what that doctor said?" he prodded angrily. He knew they needed to talk about what she said. She had made a spot-on observation of Lucy and Henry and Wyatt saw that Lucy was clearly affected by her words. She looked at him with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Yes it's because of what the doctor said!" Lucy exploded throwing her hands up in the air. Wyatt took a step back; he hadn't been expecting her to come right out and admit it. He expected her to offer him some vague, beat around the bush answer. Turns out Wyatt wasn't the only one surprised by Lucy's outburst. Henry burst into tears at the sudden loud noise. His face turned bright red and Wyatt's heart broke in two, they shouldn't be fighting in front of him. He looked at Lucy and saw she wore the same pained expression, she discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and made her way over to Henry. She scooped him up and held the crying infant close to her chest while whispering into his hair. "Shhhh little bear it's okay" she soothed, "I'm sorry for yelling." She lighted swayed with Henry and Wyatt had to take a few deep breaths. _What are they doing? She was absolutely right. He needed help when Henry first arrived but what are they now? They went on a date but they're not together, they can't go back to the way they were before but they're basically raising Henry together._ Wyatt watched as Lucy lightly bounced Henry back and forth until his sobs became soft hiccups, the look she gave him told him they're not done talking about this yet. He was about to sit down on the stool when Henry turned to him with wide eyes and outstretched hands.

"Dada?"

* * *

Lucy stiffed at Henry's words, she turned to Wyatt and saw his stunned expression. A wide smile broke out across his face as he reached for his son.

"Hi little man." He cooed as he cradled the boy in his arms. Lucy's heart raced at the look of pride and love Wyatt that shown in his eyes. "His first word" he breathed with misty eyes. Lucy felt like the guilt punched her in the stomach, she never told Wyatt what Henry said when she was out with Jiya. Hisson's first word and it was calling her 'mama'.

"Yeah…" she whispered looking away from him. Almost as if he could sense her guilt he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" she still refused to look at him. "Lucy what is it?" he asked again softer.

"It's just…" she paused, telling Wyatt would hurt him but not telling him would piss him off. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest, he was going to be pissed either way so why not just rip off the bandage, "those aren't exactly… his _first_ …words." She said sheepishly.

"What!" _and there it is,_ the look of hurt on his face made Lucy swallow hard.

"When Jiya and I were shopping he said it." She looked away, suddenly finding the dish towel sitting on the counter very interesting.

"He said his first word and you didn't tell me!" he said with a slight edge to his voice, he took a deep breath before asking more calmly, "What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter Wyatt." She said shaking her head. She watched as he hastily stood up from his stool causing the metal to go screeching across the wood. Lucy knew not telling him would make him angry but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what Henry said.

"Yes it does, I want to know what he said!" he argued. All she could do was shake her head no, which seemed to piss Wyatt off more. She saw his jaw clench, "Why won't you just tell me!"

"Because." If there was one thing Wyatt valued, it was trust and loyalty. Lucy knows that once she tells him what Henry said she'll lose his trust for not telling him when it happened. Truthfully she didn't know why she didn't tell him. Was it the guilt, the irrational fear of him refusing to let her see Henry again, him telling her he doesn't feel the same way? It was hard for her to pinpoint just one reason so now all she could offer was a weak 'because'.

"Because nothing Lucy! If he said his first word you should have told me!" he all but shouted. Lucy knew he was right, she just wasn't sure she was ready to tell him. He kept staring at her expectantly but she continued to fiddle with the towel in her hands.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset." She finally huffed in an exasperated tone, arms coming up and slapping against her side. Wyatt squared his shoulders.

"Well look how well that worked out for you Lucy." He yelled causing Henry to start crying again. Both adults winced at the fact that their argument has now caused Henry to cry twice.

"Wyatt…" she scolded, he started to sway and bounce Henry like Lucy had done earlier. She sighed as she glanced at the clock, 9:17, "you should probably take him to bed." He nodded at her suggestion as he took off down the hallway. As soon as he was out of view Lucy leaned her elbows against the counter, burying her head in her hands she tried to stop the tears that were about to fall. She needed to be strong for this conversation, if she starts crying she'll never say what needs to be said. She heard his footsteps thumping lightly down the hall 15 minutes later. She composed herself, smoothing down her hair as he appeared back in the kitchen, baby monitor tight in his grasp.

" _My_ son said his first words to you and I want to know why you kept that from me." He accused, lightly slamming the monitor down on the counter. Lucy tried not to outwardly flinch at the emphasis on the word 'my'. Lucy looked everywhere except his eyes. She couldn't do it. She knew telling him would betray his trust, they told each other everything and keeping this from him was a huge violation of that. He had every right to feel the way he did. He held trust and loyalty above everything else and by not telling him, then and even now, Lucy blew that all apart. Wyatt was drumming his hands on the counter, getting more impatient with her lack of response.

"Because his first word was mama okay!" she eventually choked out. "I decided that you would be better off not knowing" she whispered trying to quickly rid the tear that fell down her cheek. She could practically hear him grinding his jaw.

"That's not a decision you get to make, you don't get to decide what information I do and do not get regarding Henry. You're not his-" he abruptly stopped talking when he saw her physically recoil against the back counters. She straightened her spin and met his gaze with a fire that burned as bright as the sun. _That was a low blow and he knows it._

"I'm not his what Wyatt!" she dared, "go on say it!" she could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek, he wanted to say it. The way he balled his fists and his shoulders went rigid, he wanted to say it so bad. Her scowl dared him to say it. _He won't say it._

"You're not his mom!" he shouted. She laughed in response, _wow he actually said it._

"You think I don't know that Wyatt!" she shouted back with equal fury, she began pacing as she spoke, "You think my heart didn't break when he called me mama. You think that I didn't immediately feel guilty that _your_ son called _me_ mama. You think my chest didn't ache that you didn't get to be there for his first words. I'm a lot of things Wyatt but I'm not an idiot." She didn't realize but she somehow ended up on the other side of the island, literally and figuratively going toe to toe with Wyatt.

"If you feel this way why did you even come to the hospital? Or back home with me for that matter?" Lucy was slightly taken aback by his question. She hadn't expected him to be so accusatory with her intentions. He knows how loyal she is to the people in her life and the fact he thinks she wouldn't have been there for him or Henry stung.

"Contrary to what you might believe I care about him and you for that matter so I'm sorry for expressing my concern for the two of you… I promise it would happen again." She snorted sarcastically.

"You say you care about him, then where have you been for the last two weeks?" Lucy gasped, her throat felt tight and it burned, almost bursting into tears at Wyatt's words. If the mom comment was a knife to the gut this was twisting it and plunging it deeper. Wyatt realized what he said because he closed his eyes and muttered a low 'shit' under his breath. "I didn't mean it Lucy."

"Of course you did! Or you wouldn't have said it. You never say things you don't mean." Her stomach churned as she tried to brush past him, desperate to get out of this apartment as fast as she could but he grabbed her arm to spin her back around to face him. "Wyatt stop, what are you doing? Just let me go." She said the last part at barely above a whisper.

"No we need to talk about this." He said looking her straight in the eye, his voice steady and unwavering. The exact opposite of what her voice would be if she stayed.

"No I think we've pretty much covered everything, you said this time is different when it clearly isn't, I'm not Henry's mom and I don't care about him! Does that sound right?" she scoffed, a harsh bite in her voice.

"Come on Lucy that's not fair" he chided running a hand through his hair. It was Wyatt's turn to pace the kitchen.

"No you know what's not fair! It's not fair that you lead me on just to go back to Jessica." Wyatt stopped his movements, he turned to face her. Disbelief streaking across his face.

"You're seriously back on Jessica!" he laughed incredulously.

"Yeah I guess I am!" she huffed throwing her hands up in the air again. There was no real reason to bring Jessica up again other than the fact that Wyatt hurt her and she wanted to hurt him back. It wasn't the most mature thing to do but Wyatt sent her into a blind rage, they passed mature hours ago.

"Lucy nothing is going on between me and Jessica." He reasoned sitting back at the island scrubbing his hands down his face. She could see he was getting frustrated with this argument but he was the one who wanted to talk, _so let's talk._

"Really?" she laughed cynically, "because it seems like every time something happens to us she conveniently shows up!"

"Believe me when I say I didn't know that she would show up." She scoffed and rolled his eyes at his excuse, "You weren't even supposed to see her."

"It's a glass office Wyatt!" she cried, he groaned and shook his head. He braced his elbows on the counter, supporting his head in his hands. "It's fine really, I should be used to being tossed aside by now." Wyatt's head snapped up.

"Oh my God! That was in an impossible situation, yeah I could have handled it way better but the thought of the pain I caused you made me sick to my stomach Lucy!"

"Obviously not enough to not do it again." At Wyatt's sharp intake of breath, she knew she hit him where it hurt, _good. Maybe even for a minuet he'll feel what I've been feeling for months._

"What is your problem!" he shouted, obviously not caring about waking Henry. "You're the one who told me to go be with Jessica."

"Yeah and it was the biggest mistake I ever made!" she exploded. Tears filled her eyes as she continued, "I lay awake every night Wyatt _hating_ myself for it." A look of shock and guilt crossed his face. "And my problem is that I'm tired Wyatt! I'm so _tired_. I'm tired of loving Henry and then having to leave him and go home alone. I'm tired of my body physically aching to be the family we pretend to be. I'm tired of explaining to people that I'm not Henry's mom because there is nothing I want more in this world. I'm tired of pretending everything is fine when it's not, I'm tired of beating myself up for telling to you to make it work with Jessica instead of doing what _I_ want for once in my life and telling you to choose me. But mostly I'm tired of pretending not to love you… it's the hardest and most exhausting thing I've ever done and I just wish -" Lucy's words were cut off by Wyatt's lips slamming against hers. Her eyes widened in shock for half a second before she let herself melt into the kiss with a soft sigh. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization. Wyatt's arms tightened around her waist and her hands made their way to the back of his neck. She hadn't realized he was crying as well until she was met with the sharp taste of salt on his lips. She gripped his neck and pulled him impossibly closer causing a soft moan to escape his lips. Her tongue lightly swept across his lips and they parted eagerly. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, this kiss was the exact opposite of the kiss from weeks ago. While that kiss had been sloppy and lustful this kiss was passionate and gentle. Lucy poured all her pent-up feelings into the kiss and she could feel Wyatt doing the same. They parted and Wyatt slowly opened his misty ocean eyes to meet Lucy's equally glossy brown ones, her breath caught at all the emotion she saw in them.

"I'm so in love with you Lucy." He breathed against her mouth, his eyes closed as he pressed their foreheads and noses together, he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer. He drew patterns on her back as he spoke, "I'm not running anymore… you want me, you've got me."

 _AN: TBH this is the third version of this chapter and I'm still not 100% sold so let me know what you guys think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Okay I have the next few chapters cued up because I really want to catch this story up to my suits one. We're about 5 chapters behind. Again the line break switches the POV._

Lucy blinked awake as the soft morning light flooded into the room. She felt a weight across her abdomen, long legs indistinguishably tangled with hers. She smiled as warm, even, puffs of air tickled the back of her neck. Lucy felt her heart flutter against her chest, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this at peace. Waking up in his arms again after so many years felt like she's been set free from the cage she's been trapped in. She sighed in contempt as she turned carefully to face her personal furnace. Wyatt hummed at her movements but didn't open his eyes until Lucy lightly ran her fingers through his tousled hair and gently down his cheek.

"Good morning." He breathed tightening his hold on her.

"Good morning." She echoed back. "Was last night… okay?" she said breathlessly as her fingers continued to caress his cheek. A lopsided grin broke out across his face, exactly the same question she asked the last time they woke up interwoven.

"Last night was great." His voice still gravely from sleep made Lucy melt into the sheets. His fingers traced distracting patterns up and down her arm.

"Yeah?" she agreed with a smile. "I mean is this okay? With Henry and everything?" she had a hint of worry to her voice.

"Baby doll this is absolutely okay." He smirked tightening his arms around her, pulling her closer into his chest and placing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"What are Rufus and Jiya going to say?" she wondered aloud with a coy smile on her face, they both know how nosey and opinionated their friends can be.

"I mean we don't have to announce it we can just let it be our little secret until we're ready to-" he was cut off by the sound of something moving through the apartment, "tell them." He finished with a curious tone.

"What was that?" Lucy asked half turning to look towards the door.

"Probably just Amanda coming for Henry, don't worry she won't come in here." He reassured as his lips slowly moved towards hers. The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open.

"Wyatt what the hell it's like 8:15… OH! Yeeeaaahhh…." Rufus trailed off in surprise at the sight of Wyatt and Lucy wrapped around each other. Lucy was mortified as she quickly pulled the covers up to her chin and Wyatt looked like he wanted to shoot Rufus on the spot. The scene would have been funny if Rufus hadn't walked in on them naked in bed. "I was looking for you… and well here you are…and this is me leaving…" Rufus slowly back out of the room while softly closing the door.

"Busted" Lucy giggled.

"Twice! How has this happened twice!" Wyatt groaned.

She gasped softly, "He's going to tell Jiya before I do!"

"Nah he'll be cool." Wyatt said pulling the blanket over them as he rolled on top of Lucy, dead set on making Rufus the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Rufus was barely two steps out of the door when he pulled out his phone and pressed on Jiya's contact info. "Jiya! Hi, yeah no I found him. Remember the last time I couldn't find them, yeah well I just caught the sequel!" he whispered harshly into the phone as he made his way towards the front door. "They were having sex!" he screeched as he stepped out into the hallway. He had to hold his phone away from his ear so he didn't sustain permanent hearing damage as Jiya screamed.

* * *

Wyatt woke again and glanced at the clock, 9:45. "Shit" he cursed. "Luce come on get up." He patted her thigh as he sat up, pulling the sheets tighter around his waist. She groaned in response.

"What time is it?" she grumbled smashing a pillow over her face. Wyatt chuckled lightly, it was cute seeing sleepy Lucy, she was like a child being told she has to get up for school. Well in this case it's the teacher being told she has to get up for school.

"It's 9:45" he informed, "you have to make it into the office at some point today." She mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

"Words please?" he teased moving the pillow off her face. She placed a chaste kiss to his lips before replying.

"I already told them I'm taking the day because of Henry, they all understand."

"Mmmm good thinking." He murmured into her lips. "Well I have a meeting at Zane Specter Litt, looks like I'm going to go meet the woman who loves your book." She immediately sat up while he flopped back down on the bed.

"You should probably get up as well. Can't leave Henry with Amanda all day." He gave her an incoherent response.

She leaned forward pressing her body flush against his as her lips ghosted the shell of his ear, "If you get up I'll do that thing I did last time in the shower." Wyatt immediately sprang up.

"With the soap?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Lucy's spin. She gave him a sultry wink before standing up next to the bed. The sheet that was wrapped around her body suddenly pooled at her feet and she smirked at Wyatt's low groan. Turning on her heel she made her way towards the bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips for Wyatt's pleasure. She squealed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and whisk her off her feet.

"Wyatt put me down" she giggled as he carried her towards the shower.

* * *

Wyatt couldn't stop smiling as he walked down the halls of Zane Specter Litt. He still couldn't believe he got to wake up with Lucy in his arms again after so long. She purposefully wore his favorite dress today and he was almost late for his meeting because he had shown her just how much he appreciated it when he found her standing in the kitchen making coffee. He bit his lip at the memory. Rounding the corner to where he was pointed in the direction of her office Wyatt checked his watch. _Shit!_ Their meeting was set for 11:00 and it was close to 11:30, Wyatt was never one to be late. He mentally cursed himself for letting a blue piece of fabric distract him. Sure, it was more the woman _in_ the fabric but he was late nonetheless. He eventually found the office marked 'COO' and gave a tentative knock on the glass.

"Are you Donna Paulsen?" he asked nervously standing in the doorway.

"Yes I am." She replied, Wyatt's breath stopped at the flash of red hair. He almost instinctively reached for his gun, which he remembers he wasn't wearing. And that Emma has technically been dead for the last 200 years _._ Wyatt took a seat in one of the white leather chairs in front of her desk. Donna seemed to look his outfit up and down, he suddenly felt self-conscious, he knew as he was leaving the apartment that he should have dressed up more but he was already running late. He checked to make sure his phone was on silent, wanting to give her his undivided attention. Setting his phone on the edge of her desk he stood up extending his hand towards her.

"Thanks for seeing me I'm-"

"Late." She said cutting him off, Wyatt winced. He already made a terrible first impression on a new potential client. He deserved her slight hostility.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry." He automatically apologized straightening his posture as he sat down. He tried not to notice her grimace at being called ma'am.

"As you probably know we're looking for a new security company after more than a few unwanted visitors slipped through the cracks." Donna informed.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded almost robotically.

"We have a lot of high profile clients and sensitive information so security has to be tight at all hours of the day and night. Can your company handle that?" she asked. Wyatt liked Donna, she seemed like the kind of person that doesn't take shit from anyone. The way she's been eying him since he walked into the room kind of freaked him out, like she was trying really hard to get a read on him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied again in the same formal tone.

"Okay what is that?" Donna broke down and asked. Her hands clasping together as she leaned forward on her desk.

"What is what?" he asked mildly offended. His head tilted to the side a bit like a confused puppy, causing his hair to fall down onto his forehead.

"The ma'am thing, were you in the military or something? Because I'm pretty sure you're only like five years younger than me so there's no need to be that polite." She phrased her question as a mere guess but from what Wyatt has observed, Donna didn't guess. She smirked at his stunned expression, she hit it right on the nose. She had him pegged from the second he stepped foot into her office, and she knew it too.

"How did you know?" he laughed shaking his head and running his hands nervously over his jeans.

"My brother in law is in the military and I'm Donna" she said in tone that Wyatt guesses means something around this firm, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "if we're going to be working together then its best you learn that pretty quick. I'm Donna and I know everything…" she said in an ominous tone causing them both to laugh, easing the slight tension from earlier.

"Good to know!" he chuckled, "I was actually in the Delta Force."

"Oh my gosh so is he! Maybe you guys served together… Dave Baumgardner?"

"Bam Bam." He whispered with a smile.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Oh so wait you must be Julie's sister!" realization crossed his face, "I thought you looked familiar."

"Guilty as charged." She said with a chuckle.

"She's mentioned you before… forgive me are you the 'entitled drama queen' or the 'nosey little brat'" he asked putting a finger to the side of his head like he was pretending to search for the nicknames. He had heard a lot about Julie's sisters over the years.

"Ah yes I would be the entitle drama queen." Donna laughed rolling her eyes light heartedly. "She called me that so much when we were little I thought that was my name!" he was about to say something else about Julie when his phone started vibrating on the table between them. Wyatt saw the name 'baby-doll' flash across the screen. He smiled when he saw Lucy's beautiful face accompany it. He looked at Donna and saw she was trying hard to hide a pained expression. _She probably still thinks Lucy is Scottie, this poor woman what on earth did Scottie do to her._

"Do you mind?" he asked sheepishly pointing to his phone.

"No that's okay… I didn't know you knew-" she was cut off by him bringing his phone to his ear and moving towards the door.

"Hey Luce what's wrong?" he asked in an alarmed tone, she knew he was in a meeting and wouldn't call him unless it was an emergency.

"Hey Wyatt I am so sorry! I got called into work and I tried to explain to them about Henry but they kept saying they really needed someone and-"

"Lucy it's okay" he reassured, "I'll be right there."

"Thank you Wyatt! I'm really sorry." Her voice sounded so guilty and Wyatt just wanted to wrap her in his arms.

"Lucy you have nothing to be sorry for! You are so helpful with Henry, more than you know." He said softly and he heard her let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lucy sat typing away at her laptop, her last minute lecture long since ended. She used a little too much force on her keyboard, trying to shake the uneasy feeling. Lucy swears she caught blonde hair and an all too familiar pair of brown eyes lurking outside her door but she blinked and then it was gone. Lucy half wondered if she imagined the whole thing. She hadn't realized how late it gotten until she heard a knock on her door. Looking up she saw Wyatt holding a squirming Henry. She got up from her desk, smiling as she met him halfway. Henry's face lit up the second he saw Lucy. As she approached them Henry immediately held his arms out to her and babbled nonsense.

"Hi little bear!" she cooed while tickling Henry's stomach causing him to squeal with laughter. Lucy stopped breathing at the look Wyatt was giving her, he looked at her like she hung the moon and stars. She still couldn't believe they were finally at this place again.

"Hey you." she greeted softly as he made his way over to her, arms looping loosely around her waist.

"Hey you." He murmured against her lips as he brought her in for a kiss.

"What are you guys doing here I said I would be home around one?" she questioned hoisting Henry higher onto her hip while pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Lucy its three o'clock." He laughed, she waved her hand at him as she rummaged around on her desk getting her stuff together so they could leave. "We got worried. And Henry wanted to see if mommy would take him to the park." He asked tentatively. Lucy stilled at his question. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she was afraid it was going to burst right out. She turned to him with tears pooling in her eyes.

" _Mommy?_ " her voice broke at the word but there was still a hint of hope. Wyatt came around to face her, grabbing her hands gently in his.

"I know we haven't talked about what _this_ " he said sweeping his thumb across her knuckles, "is yet but I meant it Lucy when I said I was done running. I want this, all of it, for as long as you'll have me. And being with me means being with Henry too and I honestly can't think of anyone I want more to help me raise him." Tears were flowing down Lucy's cheeks as she launched herself into his arms, well as best she could while still holding Henry. Their kiss was short but tender, mindful of their audience and location.

As they pulled away Lucy whispered, "Wyatt I would love absolutely nothing more." He placed another quick kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand securely in his. The small family walked leisurely across campus, smiling at the people they passed. Nearly everyone stopped them to obsess over Henry.

Wyatt's heart swelled as he watched Lucy carefully buckle Henry into his stroller. Henry's large eyes darted all around as he made incoherent noises rather loudly.

"Where are we going baby boy?" Lucy asked as if she was having a conversation with Henry. "Are we going to the park?" Henry shrieked in agreement. "That's right, we are going to the park." Lucy praised while pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Wyatt walked up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back, lips landing against her temple. "I love you so much Lucy." He breathed into her ear. Lucy smiled up at him. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him but he swears he was looking into the same wide eyes that graced Henry's face, just instead of his shade of blue he was met with her mesmerizing shade of brown.

"You're such a sap!" she teased hitting him lightly on the chest.

"If loving you makes me a sap then so be it." He said while placing a kiss to the top of her head. He started pushing the stroller down the sidewalk and grinned when Lucy looped her arm through his. They walked in a comfortable silence along the edge of the lake. He noticed families feeding the ducks and having picnics in the grass, the parents enjoyed their food while the children chased each other around. His mind began to wander, he thought about what it would be like to have a child with Lucy. Would they have her dark hair or would they take after him. He had no doubt they would be gorgeous if they were related to Lucy. He wondered what Henry would be like as a big brother, he was certain he would be amazing. While his thoughts caused a warmth to spread across his body he looked over at Lucy and caught her worrying at her bottom lip, glancing out into the water.

"What's on your mind Lucy?" he asked lightly bumping her shoulder with his.

"Jessica." She exhaled after a beat, Wyatt stiffened and stopped walking. He thought they moved past this but clearly it was still bothering her. He took a deep breath before replying, he really didn't want to get into a fight in the middle of Central Park.

"Lucy why are we talking about Jessica right now I thought-"

"No, no… it's just I can't get away from her." She shook her head as she pushed the stroller forward. Wyatt stood confused for a second before jogging lightly to catch up with her.

"What is she here?" he asked skeptically, looking around. That's all he needed was for Jessica to show up and ruin his perfect day with Lucy and Henry.

"No but, and I know it's crazy, but I swear I saw her outside my office today. So, either Jessica is stalking us or she has a twin sister I didn't know about." She laughed lightly. Wyatt racked his brain, he knows Jessica only has a brother, one he has never met because he was supposed to have died long ago. Unless the timeline shift that gave Jessica her brother back also gave her a twin sister. That probably didn't happen but with the work they do nothing seems far-fetched anymore. He looked back at Lucy and gave her a confused shrug. "I don't want to fight about her anymore it's just whatever I do I feel like she's always there in one way or another." She huffed shaking her head. Wyatt reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from walking further. He turned her to face him and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I don't want to fight about her anymore either." He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest. "I think I made it pretty clear last night and again a few times this morning that I'm only interested in you but if you need a reminder I'll be happy to oblige." He said in a low, husky tone. Lucy looked up at him with hooded eyes and he had to stop himself from kissing her senseless right there and then.

"I think something like that could be arranged." She flirted. She leaned up on her toes and Wyatt moved his hands to her hips thinking she was going in for a kiss but she surprised him by placing her mouth by his ear. "But only if it involves the shower again." She purred, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Wyatt felt his mouth go dry as he groaned, gripping her hips harder. He dropped his head to her neck, his lips barely making contact with her skin before she pulled away. Wyatt grumbled in protest. "Not yet." She winked before sauntering down the sidewalk in that tight blue dress that caused his own pants to feel the same. _God this woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

They approached a small park and Lucy looked at him excitedly. "Look they have swings! We have to put Henry on them he'll love it." Wyatt smiled, he had been doing that a lot lately he just couldn't help it around Lucy. She made him feel unapologetically happy.

"Let's go then!" he had never been able to deny her anything, especially when she looks at him with those doe eyes and her sexy half smile. Lucy took Henry out of the stroller and made her way over to the playground. She put Henry in the swing, triple checking that he was secure, and began to push him back and forth. Henry erupted into a fit of laughter causing Lucy to laugh as well, Wyatt's chest felt like it was going to explode, it was the best sound he's ever heard. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she lazily pushed Henry. He peppered kisses long her shoulders and neck and any open skin he could find. She giggled as she dropped one hand to cover his own around her stomach. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder, pulling her tighter against his chest as they watched Henry have the time of his life on the swing. He felt more than heard her sigh happily.

They stood there for a while, before Wyatt's feet began to ache. "I'm going to go sit in the shade for a minute." He said pointing towards a wood bench underneath a gigantic tree.

"What you're tired from too much _standing_?" She teased as she continued to push Henry.

"I'll have you know I had a very intense work out today!" he defended.

"Okay..." She said in a sing-song voice.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes light heartedly. Wyatt strolled over to the bench and plopped himself down. He continued to watch Lucy and Henry, he could see Lucy talking to him but he was too far away to hear what she was saying. A few more kids began to swarm the park, racing down the slides and climbing across the monkey bars. Wyatt couldn't wait to teach Henry how to do that because the monkey bars were his favorite as a kid, he spent too many summers in a cast because of those things, _on second thought maybe he shouldn't learn how to climb them._ Wyatt was reminiscing about his childhood and didn't notice a woman sit next to him. She was about his age, very pretty, darker skin with long brown hair. _Please don't try and hit on me,_ Wyatt silently pleaded, _that's all I need is for Lucy to see that._

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she observed, her hair swaying slightly as she looked around.

"Yeah it is." Wyatt agreed.

"Rachel." She introduced herself, turning to him with an outstretched hand. Her voiced flowed like honey, Wyatt couldn't explain it but something about her presence was just so calming.

"Wyatt." He replied, firmly shaking her hand. "Which one is yours?" he asked looking back out over the playground. The woman laughed and rolled her eyes.

"The man child over there on the monkey bars." She huffed pointing to the only adult on the playground. She seemed annoyed but Wyatt could see the love in her eyes for the man.

"Is he your…?" Wyatt asked trailing off.

"Mike is my husband, we got married a few years ago, just moved back to the city." He saw Mike try to do a flip on the monkey bars, he reminded him of how many times he broke his arm doing exactly that, and how he's not going to let Henry anywhere near them. "What about you?" she asked.

"My son and girlfriend are there." He beamed pointing at Lucy and Henry. Lucy looked up at the same time he pointed and picked up Henry's arm making him wave at him. Her eyes widened in shock when Henry began waving all on his own. Wyatt chuckled at them.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah they are" he agreed, "they are my entire world." The woman turned to look at him dead in the eyes, her stern expression frightened him a little.

"You better not hurt them Wyatt Logan… don't make me come back here." She warned before getting up and walking in the direction towards her husband. Wyatt shuttered a bit, but wrote it off as some crazy lady joking in the park. His blood ran cold when he stopped and took in what she actually said. _How did she know his last name_ , he only remembers introducing himself as Wyatt. Although he didn't get much sleep last night so maybe he gave his full name out of habit. He shook his head before walking over to the source of said sleepless night.

 _AN: Hope you liked it please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: lol I said I wanted to update quickly and I'm delivering_!

Lucy couldn't hold back her grin as Wyatt's arms tightened unconsciously around her in his sleep. She couldn't believe it has only been a week she's been waking up like this. She'd been so well rested and blissful that she honestly couldn't remember a time she wasn't waking up secure in his embrace. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard light noises coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand next to her. She deftly slipped out of Wyatt's hold, careful not to wake him, and placed a quick kiss to his lips. He stirred in his sleep and Lucy's heart fluttered at the way the corner of his mouth twitched up. Slipping a robe over her shoulders she tip toed out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the source of the incoherent baby talk. Rounding the corner into Henry's room Lucy gasped as she watched Henry pull himself into a standing position against the rail of his crib. Upon seeing Lucy, he instantly burst into a fit of "mama…mama…mama".

"Look at you baby boy!" Lucy praised as she padded over to the child. "Looks like mommy and daddy are going to have to baby proof the apartment soon" she thought aloud. Henry continued to 'talk' to Lucy as she lifted him from the crib. Lucy's breath hitched when Henry nestled up against her and began murmuring while sucking on his fingers, it was by far Lucy's favorite sound.

"Let's go get you some breakfast little bear." Lucy suggested as she walked towards the door. Lucy caught wind of something, the smell making her crinkle her nose. "Ooh actually let's get you changed first." She chuckled redirecting herself towards the changing table.

Leaving Henry's room, she heard commotion and followed the sound down the hall and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Wyatt's counter a mess with flower and egg and a few cutting boards over flowing with half chopped fruit. She stood watching him tornado around the kitchen, she tried to stay silent but Henry's delighted shriek ruined her show. His eyes lit up and cheeks turned a bit pink as he noticed Lucy watching him from the edge of the kitchen.

"There's my two favorite people!" he exclaimed kissing Henry on the cheek before leaving a lingering kiss on Lucy's lips. She laughed as he continued to fly through the kitchen. Pulling the high chair around Lucy placed Henry in it, giving him a perfect view of his dad's antics. He was concentrating intently on the pan when Lucy walked up behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked wrapping her arms around his stomach and placing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He turned around in her arms and brought his lips to her forehead.

"I heard you on the baby monitor so I decided to make you guys pancakes." He boasted. Lucy hummed in approval.

"Pancakes huh? Sounds like a party."

"Sure is," he chuckled before bringing his lips to hers, tantalizingly close but not giving her the satisfaction of contact, "especially if you add strawberries and whipped cream." His voice was thick as his lips barely ghosted hers for a kiss she wasn't even sure happened. Lucy shuttered at the desire that pooled low in her belly.

"Careful Logan, a comment like that might earn you another one of those." She purred, eyes shifting over to Henry.

"Is that a promise."

She gave him a seductive wink before walking into the living room. She skimmed the shelf that held a small collection of records, towards the end of their missions Wyatt had been collecting records from all the places they traveled too, after Lucy and Mason introduced him to the world of vinyl. She looked over all of them before picking one up and plopping it into the record player. Music filled the apartment and Wyatt looked over at her with a mischievous glance. The same playful gleam present in her eyes as she sashayed back into the kitchen.

"Frank Sinatra?" he asked as he took her hand, twirling her around, robe flowing lightly from the movement. Lucy's giggle mingling with the sound of the record.

She gave him a look as if to say 'the one and only', chuckling as they continued to sway to the beat, Wyatt spinning her out and back into his chest. On one of the outswings the record skipped a beat and Lucy couldn't school her guilty expression fast enough before Wyatt pulled her close to his body, noses a breath away from each other.

"I _knew_ it was you who scratched my record!" he scolded playfully. Lucy looked up at his with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Well luckily I have ways of making people… _talk_." His voice was gravelly and Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. Lucy thought they flirted a lot at the beginning of their missions but she soon realized that was just barely scratching the surface. Ever since they got together Wyatt has taken it to the next level, everything he says makes her weak in the knees. Lucy was about to give into his charms when the smell of burning food filled her nostrils. Looking back at the stove she saw smoke starting to come from the pan.

"Wyatt the pancakes!" she shrieked as she ran to take Henry out of the kitchen that was beginning to fill with smoke.

"Shit!" he cursed as he brought the pan to the sink, running it under cold water. The cool water creating a sizzling steam cloud, Henry apparently found the whole ordeal very amusing as he laughed and clapped his hands. "There's still fruit…" Wyatt offered weakly.

* * *

"What do you wanna do today?" Lucy called over her shoulder to Wyatt who was standing at the entrance to Henry's room. He raised a knowing eyebrow, his dimple appearing next to his smirk. "Wyatt…" she warned with no real authority in her voice. Lucy had just finished getting Henry dressed as she made her way over to him.

"We could go to the zoo?" he suggested.

"Oh I love it! Let me go get dressed." She replied giving him a kiss and passing Henry off to him. Lucy smiled as she walked down the hall, she could hear Wyatt in the distance telling Henry about all the animals they were going to go see. If you had told Lucy even a year ago that her and Wyatt would be together and have a beautiful son she would have thought it was some cruel joke. She was so thankful for how the events played out, she couldn't even imagine her life anymore with Wyatt and Henry in it. Closing the door to the bedroom sealed off the noises of Wyatt's elephant imitation and Henry's giggles.

* * *

The family strolled leisurely through the park. Henry loved all of the animals, well just about all of them. For some reason, he was terrified of the giraffes. He burst into tears at the sight of them and wouldn't calm down until they brought him back over to the lions. Lucy laughed suggesting that they should buy a stuffed lion to show him every time he has a meltdown. _It honestly wasn't a bad idea_ Wyatt thought. Making their way from exhibit to exhibit Wyatt couldn't help but stare at Lucy. He didn't want to speak for her but he has never been happier in his entire life, and the constant smile Lucy has worn on her face the past week has sent his heart fluttering into over drive. She was an absolute natural with Henry and the way she seamlessly blended into his life was nothing short of perfection. As he watched her navigate through the crowd of people there was one thing Wyatt couldn't take his eyes off of. While she looked stunning in the professional clothes she wore to work and every single period piece she wore on their jumps, _like seriously how does someone manage to look breath taking in every single era!_ It was causal, carefree Lucy that stole the air from his lungs. However, each time he glanced at her it felt like something was off. His eyes kept focusing on Lucy's very bare left hand, and how much better it would look with a ring. Not the big flashy ring she got from Dr. Douche, but a nice simple ring that fit her personality. He'd entertained these thoughts a month ago when he saw Jessica's ring. What it would be like to hear her say yes, or to see her walk towards him in flowing white. He subconsciously twisted an invisible ring on his left hand. Almost as if he could feel the weight of a ring without one actually being there.

Lucy eyed him curiously, Wyatt was never one to fidget. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" Lucy had always been able to see right through him. Something that was both a blessing and a curse to Wyatt.

"Just thinking how we could use some ice cream." He shrugged. Lucy smiled in agreement but the skeptical look in her eye told him she didn't quite believe him but thankfully she didn't press.

Ice creams in hand they found a bench in the shade to sit down and eat. Wyatt was half done with his before Lucy even made a dent in hers, alternating between taking a lick and giving a small spoonful to Henry. He watched Lucy's animated expressions as she fed a gleeful Henry. He bit back a laugh and she snapped her head towards him.

"What?" she asked, a small bit of ice cream stuck on the corner of her mouth.

"Do you really have to make those faces." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him but laughed anyway.

"You know I can just leave. Is that what you want?" She half-heartedly threatened.

"Absolutely not." Wyatt said leaning towards her. He brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth, wiping away the offending cream. She watched with wide eyes as his lips closed around his thumb. "Mm vanilla." He whispered before nonchalantly returning to his ice cream. He smirked at the visible chill he saw run down her spin and the way her grip on her cup tightened ever so slightly.

* * *

"Lucy look they have a train! We have to put Henry on it!" Wyatt exclaimed excitedly as he practically dragged Lucy over to where all the carnival rides were. _I'm dating an actual five year old_ Lucy laughed inside her head.

"He's way too small for that Wyatt." Lucy eyed the ride skeptically. it was a cute little train, bright and colorful on a large oval track. As cute as it was it wasn't something an 11-month-old should ride.

"Well duh we go on there with him." Wyatt said in an obvious tone, already in line to buy tickets.

"I just ate all that ice cream if I go on a ride I'll probably get sick" she joked.

"Luce it goes like four miles an hour"

"Someone's gotta watch our stuff." She pointed out, "You go, I'll take video." She gave him a quick peck on the lips while Wyatt got in line with Henry. Lucy went back to the bench with the empty stroller, which offered a great view of the ride. She watched Wyatt and Henry load onto the ride, Lucy stood up and walked towards the gate so she could see them better. She waved to them as they passed around a few times. The third time around Lucy held up her phone to record the moment, Henry seemed to be having the time of his life and Wyatt had a pretty wide smile as well.

"Say hi to Mommy!" Wyatt called as they passed in front of Lucy. Lucy felt a lump in her throat, no matter how many times she heard Wyatt call her mommy it never failed to make her emotional. She wiped a tear and stuffed her phone into her purse, as she walked back over to the stroller she felt a tentative hand on her arm. She looked up and saw a woman, not much older than she is. Her chocolate brown hair fell softly over her shoulders. Her large brown eyes held a wisdom Lucy had seen before in someone so young. She didn't know why but she inexplicably trusted this woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her faced riddled with concern and something else Lucy couldn't quite place, almost a familiarity.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy assured with a wave of her hand. "It's silly, my son is riding the train for the first time and it's made me emotional." _My son,_ the words never ceased to put a smile on her face. All she ever wanted was a little boy to call her own and now she gets to live her dream every day with Henry and Wyatt. The woman looked to Lucy with a sense of satisfaction before turning towards the ride.

"It's hard watching them grow up." The woman said.

"How old are you kids?"

"I don't have any kids…yet." The woman smiled. Lucy returned the expression, she tried to imagine what it would be like to have another kid, maybe a little girl _._ _Wyatt was so great with Henry I'm sure he be just as fantastic with our kid_. Lost in her thought Lucy almost missed her next question.

"Which one is your son?"

"My boys are over there." Lucy beamed with pride. The woman followed Lucy's eyes towards Henry and Wyatt who were now starting to exit the train.

"He's gorgeous! Holy hell those eyes! Girl you are in so much trouble when he gets older." She laughed.

"Don't I know it!" Lucy agreed with a soft giggle.

"And speaking of eyes is that your husband?" Lucy wanted to say yes so bad but for some reason she felt like she couldn't lie to her.

"No he's my boyfriend."

"Ah well there's always time to change that." She said with a wink. Lucy nodded and was about to turn away when the woman caught her off guard and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't let him get away Lucy." She whispered into her ear before giving her shoulders a firm squeeze. The woman gave her a somber smile before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Lucy stood in frozen in her spot, her mouth went slack jawed at the woman's words.

"What was that all about?" Wyatt asked buckling Henry into the stroller. Lucy hadn't noticed them walk up to her and jumped ten feet in the air.

" _Jesus_ Wyatt don't sneak up on people." A hand clutching her racing heart.

"I didn't sneak up on you I was walking right in front of you?" his face grew concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Just a really strange conversation with some lady, I think I was being punked or something." Lucy laughed nervously. She started to push the stroller ahead but stopped when she noticed Wyatt wasn't following her. Looking back over her shoulder Wyatt looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Our age with darker skin and brown hair?" he asked, skin slightly pale.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Lucy asked skeptically. She was gone before Wyatt came back and it would have been hard to pick a specific face from the hoard of people swarming the seating area.

"She talked to me too."

 _AN: hope you like it! Please review… next chapter coming soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy squealed when she heard a loud knock on her door, it had been way too long since they had a girl's night and Lucy had been climbing the walls waiting for her best friend to arrive. Every week they would try to make time for girl's night in between missions. Agent Christopher would get them a couple bottles of wine; they would start with a spa day. Facials and mani-pedis, then they would do each other's hair as crazy and intricate as they could think of. Jiya was always really good at this part, she always did Lucy's hair for missions and was a wiz at braiding. Then they would watch some trashy reality tv show or cheesy horror movie and talk over their many glasses of wine before eventually falling asleep on the couch. Girls night was the only thing she missed from the bunker. Rushing across the apartment she opened it to find Jiya with a bottle of wine.

"Jiya!" Lucy greeted throwing her arms around the younger woman's neck and pulling her inside.

"Is Lacey ready to get her drink on?" Jiya giggled displaying the wine bottle as if it was a prize Lucy won on a game show. Lucy laughed at her friend's dorky antics.

"Only if Cagney is." She returned taking the bottle from her friend. She directed Jiya into the living room before quickly running to the kitchen to grab a wine opener and glasses. Setting the glasses down on the table she popped the cork and filled them, handing one to Jiya.

"Oh she definitely is." Jiya took one of the glasses from Lucy's hand and downed half the liquid in one gulp.

"Easy girl slow down, we've got all night." Lucy quipped.

"Well we have over two years of girl's nights to catch up on." Jiya reminded taking another greedy sip. God Lucy missed girl's night with Jiya, she tried to have other friends over but it just wasn't the same. Nobody could ever replace Jiya.

"Not going to be much a girl's night if you're passed out within the first fifteen minutes." Lucy pointed out with a slight concern to her voice.

"That is true…" Jiya trailed off, almost debating if she wanted to get black out drunk.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked placing a comforting hand on Jiya's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." She waved feebly. Lucy wasn't at all convinced but she assumed Jiya will tell her what's bothering her after another glass or two.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject. She smiled when she saw Jiya's eyes light up, "I could order us something to eat."

"Oh is that pizza place we ordered from last time still open?" Jiya wondered aloud.

"God I hope not" Lucy crinkled her nose, "that place is a health code nightmare." She faked gagged causing Jiya to laugh before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So large pizza with extra olives?" Jiya asked flopping down on the couch and making herself comfortable.

"Already dialing!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two placed their empty plates on the coffee table while they continued to leisurely sip their wine, face masks in place and perfectly polished toes propped up on the edge of the coffee table. Jiya got up and began carefully collecting the plates and napkins into the empty pizza box, as best she could with wet nails. She walked on her heels towards the kitchen, stopping to turn around and ask where the trash was.

"Uhh…" Lucy took a little too long to answer and blushed at Jiya's shit eating grin. "What?" she said defensively.

"You've been spending so much time at Wyatt's you don't even remember where your own damn trash is." Jiya playfully accused. Her smile widened as the color on Lucy's cheeks grew darker. She just offered her friend a sheepish smile as Jiya sat back down on the sofa. _So what if I've been spending all my time at Wyatt's? I'm not sorry about that._

"I'm surprised you even remember your address." Jiya continued her teasing. She was not about to let Lucy's hesitation go unpunished, and Lucy expected nothing less. She's missed Jiya so much, the girl time, the playful back and forth. No one else challenges her like Jiya does, well expect for Wyatt. Her life hasn't been the same since they left Rufus and Jiya, she honestly doesn't know how she's made it two years already without them. Having her here right now feels like she never left.

"How is that going by the way?" Jiya's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh my god Jiya it's fantastic!" Lucy gushed, an ear-to-ear smile broke out across Lucy's face as she thought about Wyatt and Henry.

"What's it like? Wyatt as a dad I mean, no offense but I never thought I'd see the day after everything that happened." Jiya said leaning forward. Elbows on her knees, hands under her chin, ready to gossip.

"He is such a wonderful dad, he's so sweet with Henry and I could tell how much he loved him even after just meeting him. They so precious together it makes my heart race every time I see them." Lucy gushed.

"Aw that's so sweet! How's Henry?" Jiya asked and Lucy's face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"He's amazing! He's absolutely perfect, he hasn't had any major meltdowns so far but I have a strong feeling we are due for some of those soon. He is a literal angel; he sleeps almost completely through the night. Oh, just last week when I went to get him he pulled himself up in his crib so he's probably going to be walking any day now-" Lucy's ramble was cut off by her friend's teasing snicker. "What?"

"You're such a mom!" Jiya laughed goodheartedly.

"Shut up!" Lucy chuckled along with her. They sat and sipped their wine for a bit before Jiya broke the silence.

"So how long has it been now?" that was a loaded question. How long has she been with Wyatt? _Feels like I've been in love with him my whole damn life._ It's hard to believe it took them practically five years to make official what everyone had assumed from the very beginning. Lucy had to all but count on her fingers because her relationship with Wyatt simultaneously feels brand new and like something that's always been there.

"Oh wow, probably three weeks already."

"And you guys have…" she insinuated while grinning behind her wine glass.

"Of course Jiya, what kind of question is that?" Lucy scoffed as she topped off her glass and Jiya's. Seeing the look in Jiya's eyes she knew what question was coming next.

"Is he…" Jiya trailed off with a knowing smirk.

"Mind-blowing? Sensational? Gentle? Passionate?" Lucy dazed as she listed off all the words to describe how indescribably being with Wyatt is.

"I was going to say big but sure let's use your words." Jiya chuckled and took another sip from her glass. Lucy winked and made a gesture with her hands, showing off how gifted her new boyfriend is. Lucy burst out laughing when Jiya choked on her wine.

* * *

"Ok what's wrong?" Lucy asked after watching Jiya swirl her glass of wine for the better part of twenty minutes without ever taking a sip, the end credits from some horror movie flashing across the screen. Jiya was physically looking at the tv but she wasn't watching it.

"What? Nothing's wrong why would something be wrong?" Jiya said deflectively, Lucy gave her a look that said she obviously didn't believe her.

"Really because I just told you that Jessica is out of prison and somehow already engaged and you didn't even bat an eyelash." Lucy said skeptically. Jiya squirmed a bit in her seat, refusing to make eye contact with Lucy. Lucy continued to stare her down.

"Okay fine." Jiya conceded with a huff, "Rufus and I got into an argument before I came over here." Lucy's eyes widened in shock but she quickly returned to a neutral expression. Lucy could see Jiya beating herself up over it, tears were beginning to form in the younger woman's eyes as Lucy pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" Lucy asked softly into her hair. Jiya took a deep breath before replying. _What could have happened? Did something happen in California that made them want to come to New York? Did he cheat on Jiya? I swear if he did I'll kick his ass! Did Jiya cheat on Rufus? If she did I'll kick her ass!_

"Rufus wants a baby." Was just about the last thing Lucy expected her to say. She never pictured Rufus wanting to have kids, especially with everything he went through with Rittenhouse threatening his family. Sure they're all either dead or behind bars but the fear is still there.

"And you don't…" Lucy concluded hesitantly.

"No… maybe… I don't know." Jiya sighed defeatedly, her head falling into her hands. "I mean someday sure I'd want one but I don't think now is the right time you know?" Lucy nodded in agreement. "Rufus just doesn't get that he keeps saying now is the perfect time but we're both in such a crucial point in our careers. We just moved to a brand-new city, trying to learn the ins and outs here. We both just got jobs working with Wyatt, I heard through the grapevine that Mason is planning something big and he might want Rufus and I to come back and help. It sounds awful but a baby wouldn't affect Rufus the way it would affect me at work. It's _my_ career that would take the hit not his, so we got into a fight about that earlier today. I just want to wait for the right time and I don't think now is the time to add a baby into all the chaos." Lucy rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm as Jiya vented.

"You know Jiya, there is no perfect time to have a baby, if you keep waiting for it odds are it's never going to come." Lucy offered softly, not sure if her statement would offer support or if it would anger Jiya further. That was their relationship though, they never shied away from telling the other what they needed to hear. Jiya nodded hesitantly in agreement but didn't say a word. Lucy still saw her confliction, she hated seeing her friend in pain. She saw her eyes start to well up as she worried at her bottom lip.

"I don't even know if I'm ready to be someone's mom" Jiya sobbed. Lucy pulled her in tighter and spoke comforting words. "What if the kid doesn't like me?" her words broke at the end, along with Lucy's heart.

"Are you kidding me! How could they not absolutely adore you? Jiya, you are the warmest, most caring, most giving person I've ever met! Any kid would be falling over themselves to love you." Lucy reassured and Jiya gave her a tearful smile.

"How did you know?" she asked so softly Lucy almost missed it.

"How did I know what?" she replied.

"How did you know you were ready to be Henry's mom." Lucy sucked in a breath at that question. She honestly didn't know how to answer. There was no way to explain it she just _knew._ The minuet she saw Henry something just clicked and she knew she had to be this baby's mom. It also didn't hurt that he was the cutest baby Lucy had ever seen, not that she's biased or anything.

"It's going to sound ridiculous and cheesy but the first time I held him and he smiled up at me, with his wide toothless grin that looked exactly like Wyatt's, I knew I wanted him in my life forever, regardless of Wyatt and I's status. I may not be his mother but something inside told me I was his mom." Lucy said with a few tears forming in her eyes. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little envious of Jiya, her and Rufus were actually having a conversation about kids. Something her and Wyatt haven't done. Sure, it was still early in the relationship but for the life of her Lucy could just not get a read on him. Did he want more kids? Was Henry enough for him? Jiya must have sensed her inner turmoil, she placed a tentative hand on her arm.

"You want a baby, don't you?"

The tears glossing her eyes fell down her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Have you talked to Wyatt?" Lucy shook her head no as she cleared her tears.

"I missed out on getting to be pregnant with Henry, seeing the stick turn blue, getting to see Wyatt's face when he hears the news, seeing him at his ultrasounds, feeling him kick, giving birth to him, seeing him do things for the first time. Don't get me wrong I love Henry more than anything in this world but all I've wanted my entire life was to be a mom. I know I'm Henry's mom, just because I didn't give birth to him doesn't mean I think of him as any less my son. But I want a baby. Does that make me selfish for saying that?" Lucy's voice cracked on the last sentence, her cheeks a mess with tears. It was Jiya's turn to offer her a soothing embrace.

"No absolutely not! That does not make you selfish. You want to have all those experiences for yourself." Jiya agreed as she rubbed Lucy's back. "Have you told Wyatt any of this?" she felt Lucy shake her head no against her shoulder.

"I feel like it's too soon to bring something like this up. He has his hands full with Henry and the company, I can't imagine him wanting to throw another baby into the mix." Lucy sniffled.

"You know Lucy the only way to find out is to ask him." Jiya spoke softly.

"I know, I know." Lucy agreed sitting up and drying her eyes, "we aren't even married yet and here I am thinking about another baby." She laughed. A mischievous gleam flashed in Jiya's eyes.

"So you guys have talked about marriage?" she smirked

"No." Lucy groaned as she sank into the back of the couch. "I mean he said he was done running and that he couldn't think of anyone else he would want to raise Henry with so I just assumed that meant we would one day be married."

"Who knows one day you will." Jiya said hopefully. _One day,_ Lucy thought. "Just don't let him get away." She said taking a sip of her wine. Lucy's blood ran cold at her words.

"What did you just say?"

"I said don't let him get away." She laughed slightly confused. Confusion turned to concern at the sight of Lucy's pale face. "Lucy what's wrong."

"This-this lady at the zoo told me the same thing the other week." She stammered.

"Probably just a coincidence, I feel like that's what people always say to new couples." Jiya said nonchalantly.

"No it was weird she knew my name! She spoke to me almost like she knew me but I'd never seen her before in my entire life"

"Ok yeah that is weird." Jiya said putting down her wine glass, finally starting to reach Lucy's level of panic.

"That's not even half of it, Wyatt said the same lady talked to him at the park the day before, he said she looked him dead in the eyes and said 'you better not hurt those girls Wyatt Logan... don't make me come back here' he said it was the most terrifying thing ever." Lucy shuttered.

"This is getting creepy; do you think it's someone in Rittenhouse that managed to avoid being caught?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to go there, the thought that Rittenhouse is still out there makes me want to throw up. But Wyatt swore up and down he never told her his last name but I didn't believe him until she said to me 'don't let him get away Lucy'" even just telling Jiya about the encounter gave her an uneasy feeling.

"It sounds like she's stalking you!" Jiya started getting angry on Lucy's behalf.

"Yeah maybe I should call the police, take out a restraining order. Hell maybe I'll track her down myself." Lucy laughed.

"Well then it's a good thing your new boyfriend is Delta Force, maybe he can help you rough her up a bit." Jiya joked as she poured them each another glass. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders, wasn't the worst idea she's ever heard.

 _AN: I really like this chapter, I wish we would have gotten to see more of Lucy and Jiya's friendship on the show… Let me know what you guys think!_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: sorry this chapter is a little short… I promise the next one is longer_

Lucy woke with a start, she groggily opened her eyes before slamming them shut. The morning sun rays were sharp daggers against her corneas. Her head pounded as she peeled herself off her leather couch, desperate to find the source of the god-awful noise that made it feel like her brain was doing the Irish jig inside of her skull. She fumbled around blindly until she found her phone on the counter. _Huh, I don't even remember plugging it in. Jiya must have done that before she left._ She opened her eyes just enough to see Wyatt's name across the screen, wincing slightly from the brightness. One hand clutching her forehead she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hel-" Lucy didn't even get through her greeting before Wyatt's voice cut her off.

"Lucy quick get over here now!" his words and the slight panic in his voice instantly sobered Lucy. Her blood ran cold thinking something happened to Henry again.

"Wyatt what's wrong?!" Lucy felt like she was going to be sick. Whether it was with worry or from this killer hangover it was hard to tell.

"It's Henry," he paused clearing his throat and her stomach dropped, "he looks like he's about to walk!" he continued excitedly and Lucy put a hand over her racing heart, finally able to take a breath. _Henry is fine._

"What!" she shouted back, already running towards her bedroom to get dressed.

"He pulled himself up on the coffee table and he's just been standing there he looks like he's about to take a step." Lucy smiled when she heard him cooing to Henry and encouraging him.

"I'm on my way!" Lucy said hopping into a pair of jeans, which was a grave mistake because she almost threw up from the sudden movements. She had to sit down on her bed with her head between her knees to stop the room from spinning, _I am never drinking like this again. This is worse than any trip in the lifeboat._ She put the phone on speaker so she could throw a t shirt on. "Stall him!" she pleaded as she wrestled with the arm hole.

"Lucy he's a baby I can't stall him." Wyatt laughed.

"You're a highly trained soldier you can figure it out." She teased grabbing her purse and slipping on a pair of flip flops. Lucy flew towards the front door, hearing a low chuckle from the man on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah but he's a _baby_." He fired back as Lucy shoved her key into the lock and took off down the hall.

"I'm leaving my apartment right now just don't let him walk without me!" she demanded as she took the steps two at a time. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she hastily threw her hair into a ponytail. She reached the street in record time, thankful her car didn't get double parked.

"I'll do my best" he promised, "just hurry." He ended the call as soon as Lucy started her car.

* * *

 _Can this elevator go any damn slower? Why does he even need to live on the 30_ _th_ _floor anyway,_ Lucy huffed as she watching the numbers slowly climb their way to 30. She swears the elevator feels slower than normal, like its taunting her. She impatiently drummed her fingers against her arm. The doors open agonizingly slow and Lucy charged out as soon as she can fit through them. Sprinting down the hall she probably looks certifiably insane but she could care less. A little out of breath by the time she reaches Wyatt's apartment she vows to start working out more. She can hear Wyatt's cheers of encouragement floating through the door and into the hallway. She swings the door open and races towards them, just in time to see Henry stumble into Wyatt's outstretched arms. Her heart drops into her stomach.

"I missed it" she exhaled in disbelief. Wyatt's head snaps in her direction. He puts Henry down on the ground and walks towards her. Guilt and sympathy written across his features.

"Oh Luce."

"I can't believe I missed it." She choked, tears flowing freely down her face. Wyatt quickly pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest. Wyatt stood there and held her while she cried. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. She missed her sons first steps, there was nothing anyone could say that would make that better. He ran his hand up and down her back, placing a kiss to the top of her crown.

"Move in with me." He whispered after a beat of silence.

"What?" she squeaked in surprise, raising her head so she could see his face. He had spoken so quietly Lucy was sure she had only imagined his question.

"Move in with me." He said again, louder but with just as much certainty as the first time. Lucy was a little shocked, of course she wanted to but she didn't think Wyatt was ready for that yet.

"Wyatt we've only been dating for like a month are you sure we're ready for this?" she asked tentatively, giving him a way out in case he realizes what a big step he's asking them to take. She practically lives here already; last night was the first time she's been back to her apartment in weeks. She only stops by to grab clothes, which have been slowly beginning to pile up in Wyatt's closet and on the chair in the corner of his room. Still there was something about making it official that worried her, _is he just saying this because I'm upset about Henry? What if I move in and after a while he realizes it's too much?_

"Lucy we basically lived together for like two and a half years and _now_ you're getting cold feet?" he teased with his dimpled smirk, blue eyes shining bright in the morning sun, threatening to take her breath away.

"I just want to make sure this is really what you want." She said softly looking at the floor. He brought two fingers under her chin, angling her face up towards his.

"I told you Lucy, I want it all. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to say goodbye to you when we leave for work and come home to you. I want to argue about who's turn it is to make dinner or to give Henry a bath. I want you to yell at me for leaving the seat up while I trip over your shoes that you leave _everywhere._ " Lucy playfully hit his chest in mock offense, trying to hid the loving tears that were forming in her eyes. "I just want _you_ Luce; it's always been you." He reassured giving her a lingering kiss. Lucy hummed in content when his arms tightened around her. He broke off the kiss, giving her that lopsided grin she loves so much. _How could she ever doubt this is what he wanted?_ "So is that a yes?" he breathed against her lips, ready to go in for another kiss.

"Yes you idiot." She giggled throwing her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Henry squealed to remind them of his presence. The two broke apart and laughed at their son. Lucy gave Wyatt another quick peck before striding across the room to Henry.

"Hi little bear." Lucy cooed lifting Henry into the air and placing him snugly against her hip. "I heard you took some steps today!" she praised while also trying not to burst into tears again. Wyatt came up behind her and took Henry out of her arms.

"Why don't we show mommy your new party trick?" he suggested as he walked a couple of paces in front of Lucy and sat down on the floor. She gave him a grateful smile as she crouched down to Henry's level. Wyatt steadied the baby on his feet and as soon as he let go he took off. He toddled confidently towards Lucy, only stumbling a few times but never falling. Both Wyatt and Lucy had tears in their eyes as they watched their son's little world grow infinitely bigger. Lucy felt a lump in her throat as Henry took his last few steps towards her before falling into her arms, just like he had done to Wyatt. Lucy held him high above her head spinning him around. Henry's giggles filled the apartment. Wyatt had his phone out, recording the whole encounter. Lucy was certain that was going to quickly become her favorite video.

"Did you see that!" Lucy asked excitedly. "He walked! He actually walked!" the smile on Wyatt's face was as wide as Lucy's as he engulfed both of them into a hug. He peppered a kiss to Henry's head and then to Lucy's lips.

"I'm so in love with you." Wyatt whispered softly. Lucy felt her heart race and a grin tugged on her lips. Lucy would never get tired of hearing Wyatt profess his love for her.

"I love you more."

"Bullshit." He smirked into her lips.

 _AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! It really makes my day reading them :).  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Happy late Halloween everyone! I meant to post this yesterday but it was one of those days and I never got around to it lol. Thank you all again for your reviews! They mean so much to me and I hope they continue!_

Lucy smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth against her back, Wyatt's arms instantly tightened around her. She could get used to always waking up in Wyatt's, no _their_ , bed. It's only been a few days but Lucy was contempt to stay like this for eternity. Apparently her body had other plans, her stomach lurched forward and she flew out of the bed towards the bathroom. Not caring that she startled Wyatt awake. She leaned over the bowl as she expelled last night's dinner. _Ugh I knew that Thai place was going to get me one day._ Wyatt appeared beside her pulling her hair out of her face and running a hand up and down her back.

"You okay Luce?" he asked softly. Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice. "You know I've been warning you about that Thai place." He joked. Lucy gave a small laugh then groaned as she rest her head on the toilet seat. "I'm going to go make you some coffee." He placed a kiss to her temple before leaving to go make the beverage.

After a few minutes Lucy picked herself up off the floor and brushed her teeth. Opening the door to the bedroom she saw Henry toddling towards her. She bent down to pick him up and she felt another wave of nausea rush over her. Quickly standing back up she took a deep breath. Walking into the kitchen she saw Wyatt standing there with a mug of coffee, he swapped her Henry for the drink and her hands tightened around the warmth. She brought the mug to her lips and was met with her usual strong smell of vanilla. Her stomach gave a violent churn and she surpassed a gag. She gave Wyatt an apologetic smile as she set the drink back down on the counter and went to go get dressed for the day. It was certainly going to be a long day without caffeine. She came back into the kitchen 45 minutes later, Wyatt was still in his pajamas feeding Henry some bananas.

"Lucy are you sure you're okay to go to work?" he asked, worry written all over his face. "No one would blame you if you stayed home."

"Yes Wyatt I'm fine it's just a little bit of-" her stomach rolled again as she caught the scent of Wyatt's fresh cup of vanilla coffee. _Why? Why vanilla? I got sick off Thai food not vanilla why can't I just enjoy a cup of coffee._ "Food poisoning" she continued.

"If you say so." He didn't seem convinced. She grabbed her purse and gave him and Henry a kiss before heading towards the door. "I just don't want you blowing chunks all over some poor student." He called after her.

"If I do they probably deserved it!" she tossed back pulling the door closed.

* * *

Ironically as this rambling grad student sat in front of Lucy the only thing she could concentrate on was not throwing up. To be fair this kid would have deserved it. He was a blithering idiot, he constantly made snide comments during another professor's lectures, which constantly caused the class to become disrupted. The professor was outraged that a student not only knew private information about her but was making jokes about it during her class. She barged into her office demanding she fix this. Along with teaching a few classes her main focus is being the head of the history department so she has to discipline all the students. So now she had to sit and listen to this child plead his case.

"Just get out." She snapped, unable to take any more excuses. Before this she had to reprimand a first-year student who was caught smoking weed during a lecture. This is not exactly what Lucy had in mind when she took the position. Everyone was on edge because the department was in jeopardy of losing a majority of its funding and these trouble makers weren't making things any easier. Her colleagues were getting ready to snap, she had her boss breathing down her neck to try and get test scores up and get these kids on the right path. Normally Lucy was more forgiving but with her stomach still doing somersaults and her lack of caffeine she was just not in the mood. Rubbing her temples Lucy pushed her chair away from her desk and took off down the hall, in search of some coffee that hopefully doesn't have any vanilla in it. She almost made it to the kitchen when she saw her friend Savannah storming towards her, a fire in her eyes. Lucy inwardly groaned, she couldn't handle anyone else's problems right now.

"Are you kidding me with this shit?!" Savannah held up a sheet of paper, crunching it in her death grip. Lucy sighed. With the funding in jeopardy and not as many students graduating with degrees in history the board decided to cut a few classes. And of course, Lucy, being the head, had to write up the memo and deliver it to everyone. Effectively making her the bad guy. She was wondering who was going to hunt her down first.

"Savannah-"

"No Lucy what is this?" Savannah demanded cutting her off.

"Look the budget is tight and we can't justify having all these classes when no one is taking them." Lucy explained and Savannah crossed her arms in a huff. Rolling her eyes, she reminded Lucy of a sixteen-year-old girl who was just told she couldn't go to the mall with her friends. Unfortunately, it was Savannah's classes that had the lowest attendance and the highest drop rate. It was nothing against her, she was an excellent teacher, but it was all about the numbers.

"I thought you were on my side!" Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes as well. She didn't have the energy for all this petty drama.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Lucy reminded firmly.

"Oh that is such bullshit!" Savannah spat.

"Excuse me!" Lucy asked getting annoyed at the way Savannah was speaking to her "I only have the department's best interest at heart."

"No see that's a lie! You have _your_ best interest at heart." Savannah accused taking a step closer to Lucy. Lucy held her ground, she'd had gone up against Nazi's, Al Capone, stranded during the French and Indian and been on the wrong side of way too many guns to count. Savannah Griffin didn't scare her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Everyone got the same memo you did."

"I think you know what I mean." Savannah scoffed.

"I really don't Savannah." Lucy exasperated throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh really? How'd you get that nice cushy job Lucy?" Lucy exhaled and rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time someone questioned how she got her position, many people assumed it had something to do with her mother. She just didn't expect to hear it from someone she called her friend. "And how come only one of your classes got canceled but I had three of mine taken from me?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy was appalled, was Savannah really insinuating that she used her position to save her own classes? Most of Lucy's classes are lower level and required for a wide variety of majors, not just history. Whereas Savannah's are very specific upper level classes that only serious history students take.

"No it's a great plan I applaud you, start working for at a fancy college on the West Coast where your mommy helped you work your way up. You got denied tenure so you throw a fit and quit to go work for some "super secret project" that you can't even tell anyone the details of, disappear for three years and then just swoop in and become department head right off the bat and you expect me to believe dear old mom had nothing to do with that?" Lucy stood with her mouth open. She couldn't believe Savannah was actually accusing her of using her mother all these years for her own personal gain.

"Savannah it's not like that. You are way out of line!" Lucy spat trying to defend herself.

"Don't… just don't" Savannah jeered turning on her heel and stomping off down the hall. Lucy swallowed hard, blinking back tears. _Maybe I should have just stayed home like Wyatt said._ Lucy pushed open the door to the kitchen and found her only other friend in this place, Adam, standing there. _Ugh I hope he doesn't have a bone to pick with me as well._ She walked over the counter and pour a generous amount of coffee into a mug. She took a long sip and made an appreciative sound.

"Long night?" Adam asked.

"Something like that." Lucy laughed.

"That gorgeous blue-eyed soldier keeping you up?" Adam said with a knowing smirk. Lucy turned bright pink.

"What no!" Lucy stammered. Wyatt had visited her office a couple of times, his company providing security occasionally during big events when the college needed extra help. She hasn't told anyone they were involved because she didn't know if it was against the rules or a conflict of interest for the school.

"Come on, you really think I don't know." Adam said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know it's really annoying when you do that." Lucy pointed out lightly. She both loved and hated how observant her friend is.

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. And please that baby! If I wasn't married I'd be all over him, I don't know how you keep your hands off of him." Lucy laughed in response. She just gave her friend a shrug. "But am I wrong?" the smirk Adam wore on his lips told Lucy he knew for a fact he wasn't wrong.

"No." Lucy conceded. "But he's not the reason for my mood."

"Oh?"

"I got food poisoning from the Thai food we ate last night and Wyatt was so sweet and tried to make me coffee but my stomach couldn't handle the vanilla so I've been running on zero caffeine and it's just been one problem after another with the students and then with Savannah and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have the same encounter with Mark at some point today because we cut a lot of his classes too." Lucy said rubbing her head, feeling her headache coming back.

"Just take a breath, hide out in here for a bit." Adam suggested placing a hand on her arm.

"Thank you Adam." Lucy smiled sitting down at the table. Adam left and Lucy managed to take two more sips of her coffee before Mark came barging in. She groaned and put her head into her hands.

* * *

The sun had long since set and Lucy was still actively typing away on her laptop. Hearing a small knock on her door she looked up and saw a shy Wyatt standing in the doorway. His jacket shed, wearing just a plain t-shirt. One of Lucy's favorite looks. She smiled, a silent invitation for him to come inside. Lucy returned to her work as he moved behind her. He began massaging her shoulders and Lucy leaned into his touch. She hummed in approval. He brought his lips to her neck and she bit back a soft moan.

"Come on baby doll, let's go home." He ushered softly pulling her up from her chair, "I'll make you whatever you want to eat." Lucy had a lot of work to get done but the thought of watching Wyatt in the kitchen was too good to pass up. She accepted his hand and the two walked out of her office together.

Once back at the apartment Lucy sat at the counter sipping a glass of wine as she watched Wyatt dance around the kitchen. The food smelled delicious and Lucy's stomach growled. She then realized she hadn't eaten all day and started picking at the loaf of bread Wyatt had out of the counter. He turned around and caught her.

"Hey!"

"What I'm hungry?" she said popping another piece into her mouth.

"Just save some for dinner." He teased. Lucy made a salute with her hand given her mouth was full of bread. Wyatt laughed and turned back to the pan. She couldn't believe this was her life now, getting to go home every night with Wyatt, sit at the island drinking wine while he cooked dinner. Lucy got up from her seat and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach from behind.

"I love you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied reaching an arm over her and pulling her into his side so he could give her a kiss. "Do you want a taste?" Wyatt asked extending a spoonful of sauce out to her. She nodded and just as she was about to take a lick he moved the spoon and smeared sauce across her nose. Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Oh you're going to get it!" she warned grabbing the spoon from his grasp and smearing red across his cheek. A look of determination came over Wyatt as he wrestled for the spoon. He tightened his grip on her, not letting her get away.

"Wyatt!" she giggled as he gave her a matching mark on both of her cheeks. She squealed when she finally escaped his grasp and ran around to the other side of the kitchen. Wyatt chased her, both laughing until they couldn't breathe and their faces and arms were covered in sauce. Lucy called a truce and went to clean herself off. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the calendar.

"Wyatt what day is it?!"

"Uh the 17th why?" he asked concentrating back on the sauce that started to boil while they had their little fight. Lucy started panicking, she counted in her head.

"Nine days Wyatt! Henry's birthday is in nine days! How are we going to pull this all off? That is not enough time to plan anything let alone get people to actually show up!" Lucy's breaths starting getting shallower, _how could I have forgot how close his birthday was getting… his FIRST birthday!_

"Lucy breathe everything is going to be fine." He soothed pulling her against his chest. "We can get Rufus and Jiya to help us I'm sure they'd be more than willing. Henry will have the best birthday party ever" Lucy nodded.

"You promise."

"I promise." He said placing a kiss to the top of her head before turning to plate dinner.

* * *

Wyatt buried his nose into Lucy's hair and wrapped his arms tighter around her, he heard her groan before flinging out of his embrace and running for the bathroom. _That's it we're never ordering from that place again I don't care how much she likes their Pad Thai._ He walked into the bathroom and held her hair back, just like he had done yesterday.

"Lucy you should just stay home, at least until this food poisoning passes. No use in stressing yourself out at work while your body is already fighting, you'll never get better." She didn't say anything but she nodded in response. "I'll take Henry to day care so you can have a quiet house." He said giving her a kiss on the head, she gave him a thumbs up. Chuckling he left to go get Henry dressed and fed.

Wyatt dropped his stuff off at his desk and walked briskly towards Jiya's office. He found her sitting at her desk highlighting papers, he gave a soft knock.

"Hey Wyatt!" she beamed.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, his hands fiddling in his pockets.

"No, no please come in." she gestured towards the chairs in front of her. He smiled and took a seat in front of her.

"I wanted to run something by you." He said nervously.

"Yeah sure anything." Jiya said tilting her head slightly. Wyatt took a deep breath and removed his hand from his pocket. He placed a black velvet box on Jiya's desk.

 _AN: Hope you liked it! Don't be a stranger tell me what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy sat impatiently tapping her fingers against the cool marble countertops. She listened as her phone dialed and silently begged for Jiya to pick up. Wyatt was at work; she didn't have her sister anymore and she really needed help. Today is the first day off she's had in a long time and she wanted someone to help her pick up stuff for Henry's party. She was about to give up and end the call when Jiya's cheery voice floated through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jiya!"

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Jiya sounded like she was trying to be casual but she was failing miserably. It was weird but Lucy chose to ignore it. Lucy could hear the faint sound of people walking around and the click of her keyboard.

"Are you at work?" her voice fell slightly. She was really hoping Jiya wasn't already in the office.

"Unfortunately," Jiya huffed, "these new IT guys don't know their ass from a hole in the ground." She grumbled. Lucy was considering hanging up, she didn't sound like she was in the mood to go shopping. _I can probably handle it, I mean how hard can a birthday party be?_

"Want to blow off work and come shopping with me?" Lucy asked hopefully. Jiya had just gotten her job at the firm so asking her to leave for the day was probably a stretch.

"Oh I don't know," she paused and Lucy's stomach dropped, "yes!" she continued excitedly. "I can meet you at the mall in 30 minutes?"

"It's not that kind of shopping." Lucy said hesitantly, she knew Jiya would be up to walk the mall but she wasn't sure if she'd want to walk around Target planning a birthday party for a one year old.

"Well then what kind of shopping is it?" she asked skeptically.

"Henry's birthday is in six da-" she was cut off by Jiya's squeals.

"Say no more! He is going to have the cutest party ever! Let me go tell Rufus and Wyatt that I'm leaving." She hung up the phone before Lucy could get another word in.

* * *

"So what kind of party are we thinking?" Jiya asked excitedly. She grabbed a cart and followed Lucy into the store.

"I'm not really sure yet, I put this off way too long so we got to think of something fast!" Lucy bit her lip. She felt a little guilty that she forgot about the party until it was almost too late but she was Lucy, she could pull off anything.

"How many people are you having? Is it going to be a little baby ragger or just a you and Wyatt?"

"Somewhere in the middle," Lucy laughed, "It's just going to be you and Rufus, a few of Wyatt's friends at the firm and a few of my friends from school. We invited Agent Christopher and Mason too, hopefully they can come." Lucy went off the mental checklist of people coming to the party. The party was going to be on the smaller side but that's ok, Henry doesn't need an elaborate party with hundreds of people, as long as he has the people that love him.

"Oh man Agent Christopher," Jiya chuckled, "I would have loved to see her face when she got an invitation to a birthday party for yours and Wyatt's kid!"

"Maybe that's why we haven't heard from her," Lucy wondered aloud, "that's what did it, that's what finally pushed her over the edge."

"Yeah after all the shit that went down I don't think she ever expected you guys to become parents… to the same kid!"

"I don't think even you could have seen this coming." Lucy deadpanned. "Okay but we actually need to start getting stuff because we have a lot to do." Lucy bossed clapping her hands together.

"Aye, aye Captain." Jiya gave her a salute before taking the list Lucy made. "What do we need?"

"A shorter list would be what _don't_ we need!" Jiya scanned over the list, Lucy could see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out how they were going to piece this entire party together.

"Okay well easy, get it catered!" Jiya said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy's mouth hung open, _why didn't I think of that?_

"You're a genius!" Lucy praised.

"It'd probably be easier to just buy the alcohol and appetizers yourself," Jiya mumbled to herself, "I'll go get those, you go get plates and cups and then we'll meet in the decorations aisle!"

"How did you manage to take control here?" Lucy laughed. Jiya sent her a wink and went off in the direction towards the food.

* * *

Lucy stood in the party aisle feeling completely overwhelmed. She kept checking over her shoulder waiting for Jiya to come back. There were so many options to choose from. She walked past a dozen over the hill and sweet sixteen themed decorations before finding the children's section at the very end. The shelves were lined with banners and cups and plates featuring just about every cartoon character known to man, most of which Lucy has never even heard of. She groaned, Henry is way too young to watch any of these shows, let alone have a favorite character. She paced back in forth in front of her options, about to just pick the mickey mouse plates, _at least they're age appropriate_ , before she turned around and saw the baby section. Putting down the plates she looked over her choices on this side of the wall. Thinking having a specific section to work with would make the process easier, Lucy was dead wrong. What kind of theme did she want? Did she want to go all sports and boyish and have blue everything? Or did she want to go soft and neutral? Eventually deciding to go down the more neutral route, seeing as it was probably going to be the easiest option, she had two decoration packages in her hands, one had cute cartoon ducks and the other had little elephants at the circus. _Oh, a circus themed party could be fun!_ As she flipped the packages back and forth trying to make up her mind her stomach gave a hard roll. _Damn stomach bug, trying to ruin everything I like._ She gripped her stomach tightly, trying not to throw up all over the ducks.

"Baby shower huh?" Lucy looks to her left and sees a small old lady with a shy smile on her face. She reminded Lucy so much of her grandma Lucille, her dad's mom and her somewhat name sake. Thinking about it it's an incredible that she's still named Lucy in this timeline. Henry was so close with his mother and he would always tell Lucy how he fought Carol hard for her name. Without his influence, Lucy could have been named literally anything. It was kinda weird to think about. Grandma Lucille adored Lucy and Amy, but in this timeline, they were strangers. She swallowed hard, wishing her grandma could have met Henry. The woman looked up to her with concern when Lucy was just staring through her instead of replying.

"Uh no," she cleared her throat, "it's actually my son's first birthday." She said with a smile, the woman for some reason gave her a look like she didn't believe her. _Rude, I just met this woman and now she's judging me._

"Well then I would definitely go with the elephants. Beautiful, majestic creatures." The woman nodded surely. Turning to leave she was gone as quickly as she appeared. Focusing back on the objects in her hand Lucy's gaze shifted over to the baby shower decorations. She felt her heart tug and her mind began to wonder. If she had been pregnant with Henry would Jiya have flown out to plan a baby shower. Would it be a surprise or would Lucy help plan it. _Are you supposed to plan your own baby shower or are they a surprise?_ Would she and Wyatt have done one of those fun little cakes or balloons to find out what they're having? Or would they have just been upfront about it from the beginning. Or would they have kept it a total surprise and waited to find out until the baby was born. She brought a hand to her flat stomach, suddenly envisioning a very swollen bump, Henry kicking away underneath. What it must be like, feel like, to have your child grow inside of you. To watch them get bigger and bigger each ultrasound before finally getting to hold your tiny baby in your arms. How could Henry's mother just give him up? Just drop him off on Wyatt's doorstep and leave. Here Lucy has wanted nothing more than to be the one who got to carry Henry and the woman who actually did, doesn't want him. Lucy felt her throat close, her biggest fear was the woman coming back, swooping in and taking Henry right out of her arms. There wouldn't be a thing Lucy could do about it. Looking at her glaringly bare left hand was a painful reminder that she had absolutely no legal standing when it came to Henry. The thought made her nauseous, she didn't realize she started crying until Jiya put a hand on her arm.

"Hey you okay?" she asked softly. Lucy wiped a tear and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go." She sniffled, throwing the elephant decorations quickly into the cart and marching out of the aisle. Jiya followed cautiously.

* * *

Jiya helped Lucy carry the bags up to her and Wyatt's apartment. Opening the door, they found Amanda chasing Henry around the living room, the later squealing with laughter. The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize Lucy had come home. Lucy watched them for a bit, a wide smile on her face. Setting the bags down on the counter got the toddler's attention.

"Mama!" he shrieked and ran towards Lucy. Clad in only a diaper, his baby converse thumping against the hardwood floor. Lucy crouched down to his level, scoping him into her arms.

"Hi little bear!" Lucy said placing a loud kiss to the child's cheek, who giggled.

"I tried to get him changed for a nap but he ran away the second I got his clothes off." Amanda tried to explain, picking toys up off the ground.

"Yeah he does that," Lucy laughed, running a hand through her son's wild hair. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it! Any day I get to hang out with this nugget is a good day." She said giving Henry's stomach a tickle.

"Aunt Jiya unfortunately has to go too," Jiya spoke from behind the counter, "it's still early enough to get back to the office." Lucy gave her friend a one-armed hug, Henry smushed in between them.

"Thank you Jiya, you didn't have to leave work to help me." Jiya gave her a look that said 'of course I did'.

"You think I'm going to miss planning my favorite nephew's birthday." She cooed to Henry.

"He's your _only_ nephew." Lucy reminded with a laugh.

"For now." She shrugged. Lucy's breath caught, images of another first birthday flooded her mind. Perhaps one for a little girl.

"Who knows maybe the next one will be for you." Lucy teased.

"Ohh no" Jiya laughed, "that's not happening for a while. I really gotta get going." Jiya said giving Lucy's arm a squeeze and Henry a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you wave goodbye to aunt Jiya?" Lucy instructed.

"Bye Ye-a" Henry waved his chubby little arm, almost hitting Lucy in the face.

"Bye sweet pea!" Jiya cooed, closing the door behind her. Amanda had silently gathered her things and followed not too far behind Jiya.

"Okay nap time!" Lucy announced.

"No!" Henry whined, going limp in Lucy's arms.

"Yes, it is." Lucy said in a calm, soothing tone. She read that it was best to diffuse a tantrum as quickly as possible, the most counterproductive thing would be to raise her voice.

"No!" he screamed louder, hitting his little hands against Lucy's chest.

"Henry Nathaniel Logan we do not hit mommy!" Lucy reprimanded. They didn't actually know what Henry's middle name was but they gave him Nathaniel, same as Wyatt's grandpa's. His middle name had to be on his birth certificate, unfortunately his mother didn't think to leave that with him. _We should probably get that at some point._

Henry's eyes weld up; Lucy had never been firm with him before. Him bottom lip began to tremble and Lucy knew she was in for a long day.

* * *

After many, many tears, not all of which were Henry's, Lucy finally managed to get him to take a nap. Lucy was plating the Chinese food she ordered when Wyatt walked into the apartment.

"Honey I'm home." His sarcastic voice boomed down the hall.

"Careful darling you're going to wake the baby." Lucy chided, playing along. Wyatt put his jacket on the chair before loosening the top two buttons of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. He sat down at the table as Lucy brought the plates over.

"What no martini?" a teasing smirk played on the edge of his lips. Lucy scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you've taken too many trips in the lifeboat but it is in fact _not_ the 1950's." She reprehended with a light smack to his arm.

"Still doesn't mean I can't enjoy a nice drink." Wyatt mumbled teasingly to himself.

"Just eat your damn kung poa chicken!"

 _AN: I know some states aren't like this but believe it or not you can actually buy liquor at grocery stores in Arizona lol. And yes even at Target lol. I hope you liked it! Please review, I like knowing that all my time spent writing is successful.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Hey guys! Just one more chapter after this and we're all caught up with my suits version!_

Lucy had just finished getting ready for the day when she heard movement on the baby monitor. She peeked her head out of the bathroom and caught Wyatt's eye over his phone.

"Sounds like the birthday boy is up." He smiled. Lucy padded across the room. Sitting on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss, his hands immediately went to her hips.

"Well then we better go get him." She smirked. Grabbing Wyatt's hand, she pulled him down the hall towards their son's room. Pushing the door open they found him standing against the rail of his crib, a wide smile covering his face.

"Happy birthday little bear." They cooed at the same time, walking over to the crib. Henry stood raising his hands in the air. Alternating between a chorus of "mama" and "dada" he kept shifting his head between her and Wyatt, not quite sure who he wanted to pick him up first. He finally decided on Wyatt and flung his little body against the rail towards him.

"Ugh he's such a daddy's boy." Lucy huffed playfully. Wyatt laughed as he gave his son a kiss.

"I'm sure the next one will be a mama's girl." Wyatt said with a wink. Lucy stood frozen, her breath caught in her throat. _So, he does want another baby… I wonder if he pictures the same little blonde hair girl I do._ At Lucy's lack of words the smirk fell off his face and he stammered out an explanation.

"I'm sorry Lucy I know we haven't talked about this, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable it's just you love Henry so much and you're so great with him I just thought-" Lucy cut off his ramblings with a bruising kiss. Pulling back looked up at him through her lashes.

"What was that for?" he asked, his lips turning back up into a smirk.

"I'm just glad we're on the same page." Lucy said lightly dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. A hunger flashed across his face and Lucy bit back a groan.

"We will definitely be finishing this conversation later." He said huskily looking down at Henry, although from the look in his eyes Lucy had a strong feeling not much talking would be going on.

* * *

"Oh my gosh it looks so cute in here!" Jiya squealed as Lucy opened the door later that afternoon. Lucy had finally decided on a circus themed party. The apartment looked fantastic if she does say so herself. Colorful balloons and streamers filled the ceiling. Each table had a red and white striped tablecloth. All the food was themed. Lucy had made little gift bags of popcorn and peanuts for all the guests. She even hired a cotton candy maker. She had an assortment of cookies, all decorated to look like different animals. The cake was her favorite part. It had yellow frosting with colorful polka dots lining the sides. The top held the cutest drawing of a lion, Henry shrieked with delight when he saw it. Speaking of Henry…

"Oh my god Lucy that _outfit_!" She had found Henry the cutest little ring master's costume. He had a bright red jacket over a little white button down shirt and slick black pants. Holding his brown curls back was a headband with a tiny little top had. He kicked his legs trying to get to Jiya. Almost hitting Lucy with his shiny black shoes. Jiya took him in her arms and hugged Henry close to her chest. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen… I can't wait to see what you do for the next one." She knows Jiya was joking but that didn't stop the flutter in her heart.

"Wow Wyatt Logan hosting a birthday for a one year old… hell has officially frozen over." Rufus deadpanned with a teasing smirk.

"Very funny." Lucy rolled her eyes while giving him a hug. Jiya passed Henry back to Lucy and made their way into the apartment as more people arrived. A quick hello to a few of Lucy's friends from school and from a few people she's seen around Wyatt's firm. She smiled at the reactions she got from people. Most people commented on how cute Henry looked while a few were amazed at the party.

"Oh my god Lucille!" Adam cried. Lucy laughed and shook her head at her friend coming through the door. Ever since she first introduced herself to him he insisted on calling her Lucille even though she repeatedly told him Lucy wasn't short for anything. It used to annoy her at first but then it sort of became their inside joke. Adam and his husband, Sebastian, made their way over to her. Lucy threw one arm around Adam's neck before pulling back and politely shaking Sebastian's hand. As they pulled away Adam hit her playfully on the arm.

"I can't believe it! I never even know you were pregnant and then one day out of the blue you have a baby and we get an invitation for your son's first birthday party!" he accused lightly staring her down. Lucy knew he was just joking but Sebastian seemed legitimately concerned that Adam was being rude. They just had one of those relationships where they constantly mean to each other but neither ever took the other seriously.

"Adam I told you this but I guess I have to say it again I didn't give birth to him he's-" her words were cut off by a presence behind her.

"Wyatt's" Adam finished for her with a smile. Lucy felt his hand fall to her lower back and she leaned into his touch.

"Wyatt this is Sebastian, Adam's husband" Lucy said gesturing him. Wyatt extended the hand that wasn't on Lucy's back and gave him a firm shake.

"Thank you for coming! Nice to see you again too Adam." Wyatt said taking Henry from Lucy's arms. "Daddy wants to see the birthday boy." He cooed at Henry who placed a chubby hand against his check, which Wyatt pretended to bite causing Henry to shriek with laughter. Lucy's heart fluttered watching the two, _how did I get so damn lucky?_ Adam cleared his throat with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Lucy huffed lightly.

"Nothing." He sing-songed, "just really glad you to are finally together." Wyatt turned his attention away from Henry to look at Adam.

"What do you mean finally?" he chuckled at Lucy's slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh god ever since she started at Columbia it's been 'Wyatt this' and 'Wyatt that' our girl Lucille had it _bad_!" Adam laughed. "Then when you started doing security for the school we all been placing bets on when you guys would finally open your eyes and realize you're in love with each other." Adam smiled seeing Lucy's face turn even redder before excusing himself to go get a drink.

"So I guess was right." Wyatt smirked, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"About what?" Lucy fired back, while a little confused. He leaned in really close and Lucy shuddered at his warm breath against the shell of her ear.

"You were into me." Lucy swallowed hard, the look in his eyes made her wish this party could be over right there and then.

* * *

A few more people arrived, Lucy and Wyatt gave them quick hellos. Lucy had invited her cousin that lived in New York super last minute, although she wasn't really expecting her to show up. She then received a phone call from her cousin, Amber, saying she wasn't going to be able to make it because her son, Cole, needed new clothes and shoes for school. She rolled her eyes… _typical._ Despite Lucy and Amber being only a year apart, and her only cousin, they were never super close. At family get togethers and holidays all the two did was fight and Amber always tried to one up Lucy, which drove Lucy nuts. Still Lucy wished Henry could at least meet her because she was only family Lucy had left. Looking around the room she saw Wyatt over by the dessert table, pointing out all the animals to Henry who kicked his feet happily at each noise Wyatt made. Lucy's heart skipped a beat watching her family. She came up behind Wyatt and wrapped her arms around him and Henry, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him relax into her embrace and sigh softly.

"What's wrong?" after all these years Lucy could tell when something was bothering him, even without seeing his face.

"I just wish my grandpa Sherwin could have met Henry." He said quietly looking back down at the table of pastries.

"Oh Wyatt, me too." Lucy whispered running a hand up and down his arm, nuzzling her head into his neck. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Lucy's hand continuing its soothing pattern, Henry babbling faintly at the lion cookies. Eventually Wyatt spun around to face her, his back leaning against the table. A soft smile etched across his face, the same smile he had when he was remembering his grandpa when they were in Nazi Germany. The same smile that never failed to make Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"He would have really loved you, you know."

"Really!" Lucy was genuinely surprised. She always thought Grandpa Sherwin would think she replaced Jessica in Wyatt's life.

"Yeah because I do." He breathed pulling her against him with his free arm. "He was never shy about saying what he feels, I guess that should have been one of my red flags to not marry Jessica."

"What do you mean? He didn't like Jessica?" Lucy questioned, taking half a step back so she could see his face.

"Looking back I don't really think so. I think he just tolerated her because of me. He saw how much I loved, or thought I loved, her and probably just didn't want to upset me. He never asked about great grandkids and I always assumed it was because we were so young but now I realize that wasn't it at all. Grandpa Sherwin knew from the beginning Jessica wasn't who I was meant to spend my life with or have my family with. I think even though he didn't know you existed he knew I was meant to be with you." Lucy had tears in her eyes as she launched herself into Wyatt's arms, party be damned, and pressed her lips firmly to his. His mouth moved lazily against hers as he pulled her closer, not that it was possible. Their kiss started to gain a little more momentum when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well I'll be damned."

They both turned around and saw Agent Christopher and Connor Mason standing behind them with shit eating grins. "Wyatt Logan with a one year old, never thought I'd see the day." She teased

"And with Lucy by your side no less." Connor Mason added, the other three shot him a warning glare and he mumbled to himself, "what we were all thinking it…"

Agent Christopher pulled Lucy and Wyatt into a hug. "Glad you finally got your head out of your ass… both of you!"

"It's nice to see you too Agent Christopher." Wyatt said returning the hug. Lucy wiped a tear, she forgot how much she missed their bunker parents, which is what the team started calling Christopher and Mason. Well, Christopher was definitely the bunker mom but Mason was more of the bunker uncle who got drunk at inappropriate times.

"We're really glad you guys flew all the way out here." Lucy said taking a spot beside Wyatt, his hand falling to her lower back.

"Are you kidding! I wouldn't have missed this for anything! And you must be Henry!" she gushed taking Henry from Wyatt's arms and whisking him away into the party, but not before Lucy caught her whispering, "if you're anything like your mommy then your daddy is already wrapped around your little finger." Lucy blushed at the comment but she couldn't deny it. With his hands now free Wyatt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood against the table watching their guests mingle through their apartment.

"Hey Wyatt?"

"Yeah baby doll?" Lucy smiled at how naturally the nickname fell from his lips.

"This morning, when you said 'maybe the next one will be a mama's girl' do you- do you want a next one?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if now was the appropriate setting for a conversation as important as this.

"I do," he said surely, tightening his arms around her middle, "I really do."

"Me too." She whispered smiling, but she's sure he heard her from the kiss planted on her cheek. They stayed like this a little while longer, not saying anything, not needing to. They were contempt just being in each other's arms, watching Henry get passed from guest to guest. His little top hat somehow going missing between Agent Christopher taking him and then eventually ending up with Sebastian.

"Hey when are we going to cut this damn cake!" Rufus complained loudly over everyone. Lucy and Wyatt erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I swear all he cares about is dessert." Wyatt deadpanned.

"Poor Jiya." She giggled pulling Wyatt by the hand to go look for their son.

* * *

Pulling his high chair into the middle of the party Lucy went and got the birthday hat she bought for Henry a while ago while Wyatt lit the cake. Coming back around the corner into the kitchen Lucy saw disaster before it even happened.

"Wyatt watch the candle!" she warned but it was too late. Henry reached one little finger out and touch the flame that was just barely within his reach. Immediately bursting into tears. Wyatt instantly scooped him up and tried to calm him, but there was no calming him. Lucy ran a soothing hand up and down his back while the guests tried to sing happy birthday, but it was drowned out by his screams. Lucy could see how guilty Wyatt looked and her heart broke.

"I thought I put the cake back far enough." He whispered after all the guests had gotten their cake. Wyatt and Lucy stood at the island, all of Henry's crying wore him out and he fell asleep in Wyatt's arms.

"Hey no it's not your fault." She wrapped her arms around his side. "You didn't know, it could have happened to anyone."

"At least we know for next time." He teased and her heart skipped a beat.

"I think it's pretty common knowledge to not put a candle near a baby though." She fired back, unable to stop herself from teasing him. _I know it's not his fault but damn Wyatt you're a Delta Force soldier have a little common sense._

"Hey," he cried in mock offense. "You said it could have happened to anyone." She laughed in response and gave him a kiss before taking Henry to bed.

* * *

The party started winding down as Lucy and Wyatt stood at the door saying goodbye to their guests. Rufus and Jiya had left a little early, Rufus ate too much cotton candy and made himself sick. Jiya apologized for having to 'take her child home and deal with him'. Mason had left when Rufus and Jiya did, something about needing to catch a flight to Hong Kong. Agent Christopher was one of the last to leave.

"Thank you for flying out for the party, it really means a lot." Wyatt said sincerely. Agent Christopher gave him a smile before turning to Lucy.

"You keep having gorgeous babies and I might just move here." Her soft voice followed her as she turned and walked out of the apartment. Lucy closed the door with an exhausted sigh.

"I've only thrown a handful of parties in my life but this one has got to be the most tiring." She groaned leaning against the door. Wyatt stood in front of her, placing his hands on her hips and pinning her against it.

"Too tired to try for another 'gorgeous baby'?" he murmured against her lips in a husky tone.

"Oh I'm never too tired for that." She purred jumping up and wrapping her legs around Wyatt's waist, giggling as he practically ran to the bedroom.

 _AN: fun fact that exact same thing happened to me on my first birthday. I grabbed the candle and then screamed through my entire song. There's video proof. Although my parents just let me cry and took a video of it as opposed to Wyatt and Lucy…_


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Yay we are officially caught up to my other fic! Unfortunately that means slightly longer update times. But don't worry the next chapter is a BEAST and I think you're going to love it ;)_

The month since the party has been a whirlwind for Lucy and Wyatt. _Has it really only been a month?_ Lucy wondered to herself, _it feels like five._ Between Henry becoming _a lot_ more mobile and things picking up at their jobs, they were dead on their feet more often than not. Henry entered a new phase where he would lie awake and cry all night, and because he was up all night he would crash during the day. _I think I read somewhere it was called reverse cycling? Whatever the hell it is it needs to stop…now!_ Lucy and Wyatt were trying everything they could to get his sleep schedule back on track but they were just exhausted. They were up all night with Henry and then up all day at work. Lucy was given a few extra lectures to teach to try and decrease class sizes and Wyatt's business boomed out of nowhere, apparently everyone needed private security now. They were like walking zombies. Lucy accidentally took the cutting board to work instead of her laptop one day and there have been quite a few times where Wyatt poured coffee into a sippy cup instead of into his mug. There have been many days where they fell asleep at their desks or in their cars in the parking lot. _There's not enough coffee in Manhattan, no- the world, to get us through this phase._ To say that they were tired would be an understatement. They were stretching themselves way too thin, it was affecting their jobs and they even started picking little fights with each other over nothing, just out of pure exhaustion and frustration. Wyatt eventually suggested that they take the week off to recharge and spend some time together and with Henry. Things started getting a little bit better, by being home with him they were able to keep Henry awake during the day so he would sleep at night, which resulted in a _very_ cranky Henry but it seemed to be working. By Thursday they were back to their usual routine, Henry was sleeping almost all the way through the night again and only taking one or two extra naps during the day. Everyone was happier and well rested in the morning, they enjoyed their time together in the mornings. Something that was usually cut short due to Wyatt and Lucy needing to be at work. They fell into a blissfully domestic routine and it made Lucy smile, _sometimes the simplest things bring the most joy._ She would feed Henry while Wyatt cooked breakfast for himself and Lucy. Sometimes they'd listen to Wyatt's records and dance around the kitchen, Wyatt would sing horribly off key before Lucy came in and saved the song. This is exactly where they found themselves on a calm Saturday morning.

Lucy stood in front of Henry's high chair feeding him some fruit and yogurt, which ended up all over the toddler's face. Lucy couldn't even get annoyed because he was just so cute. Snapping a few pictures of his yogurt covered face Lucy put her phone away and tried to remove the food from her son's mouth and cheeks. She then noticed that Wyatt was still asleep and smirked to herself, feeling a strange sense of pride at being the cause of his exhaustion. Fighting back a yawn herself she turned to Henry and saw the bowl of yogurt go flying to the floor. Lucy groaned, crouching down to clean up the mess, she almost had it all wiped up when she heard footsteps come up and stop behind her.

"Good morning." His voice was still thick with sleep. Lucy loved sleepy Wyatt, there was just something so pure and innocent about him. She smiled as she stood up to face him. Looping her arms around his neck she gave him a quick kiss.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." She giggled, "It's about time you got up." Her words held a teasing ring as she lightly bit her bottom lip. His hand found themselves on her waist.

"Well maybe if _somebody_ didn't keep me up all night I would have been up on time for breakfast." He smirked pulling her closer into his body. His sleep tousled hair sticking out in all directions. _Well that's not all due to sleep_ she chuckled to herself. Her fingers of their own volition threaded through his sandy brown strands. His eyes fluttered closed at her loving touch.

"I promise it'll never happen again." She said as innocently as she could before breaking out into a coy smile. His eyes popped open and he stared down at her, pupils darkening slightly.

"Now don't say that." He breathed leaning down into a soft kiss. Henry squealed behind them not two seconds after his lips made contact, banging his hands loudly on the tray of his high chair. He sighed before looking over her shoulder at the child, "We should take him to the park, poor kid has been cooped up in this apartment all week."

"That's a great idea, you go get dressed and I'll finish feeding him then go get ready." Lucy smiled into his lips before turning to get Henry some more yogurt. Wyatt shuffled back towards their room and Lucy was concentrating on making sure the yogurt ended up in Henry's mouth as opposed to his arms.

"Hey Luce can you please turn the coffee pot on?" Wyatt called from the bedroom. Desperately needing some caffeine herself, she practically pounced on the machine, scooping the grounds into the top and exhaling happily at the smell of the coffee brewing. She turned back to Henry and groaned. In her absence, he managed to take a fistful of yogurt and coat his hair. Going to the sink to get a rag she worked trying to gently clean the yogurt and clumps of peaches out of the child's hair.

"What happened here?" Wyatt chuckled as he scooted behind her to grab two mugs and started pouring their coffees.

"Your child decided to take a yogurt bath." She huffed in fake annoyance. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaning against the counter with an amused smirk.

"Oh so when he misbehaves he's _my_ child." He teased.

"Yep." She smirked handing him the rag and taking the coffee mug from his hands before going to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

The passed a lake with a small dock and Henry lost his mind when he saw the ducks swimming around. They wheeled the stroller down the bridge and onto the small dock. It was closed in and the openings in the fence were much too small for Henry to climb or fall through so Lucy and Wyatt felt comfortable letting him out of the stroller so he could stumble around. They blocked the opening to the bridge with the stroller so Henry was confided to the small area.

"Uck uck uck!" he kept pointing at the water. Wyatt scooped him up so he could sit firmly in Wyatt's grasp on the top of the fence. His face lit up at all the 'ucks' swimming around below them. Lucy intertwined her arm snugly with Wyatt's and put her head on his shoulder, running her finger through Henry's curls. He turned to look at her with the same smile Wyatt had when he saw all the stock cars in Darlington and it made her breath catch. "Mama mama!" he pointed back out to the birds.

"Yeah baby I see them." She cooed giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked to Wyatt, who was looking at her with the same wonder and admiration he did after their kiss in 1941. It was infectious, Lucy couldn't help but smile back and snuggle deeper into his side.

"What?" she asked.

"Just wondering how I got so damn lucky." He breathed, glancing between her and Henry. She blushed slightly and buried her head further into his neck.

"I love you." She sighed happily looking out into the lake.

"I love you too baby doll." He returned with a kiss to the crown of her head. They stood in silence, watching the ducks swim around and Henry babbled to them for a good ten minutes before Wyatt spoke again.

"Marry me."

Lucy's head shot up in surprise as she turned to look at him. Wyatt smiled nervously as he lifted Henry off the ledge of the fence and put him on the dock, letting him walk around. But instead of getting back up he got on a knee and pulled a ring box out of his back pocket. Lucy gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Wyatt opened the box with the goofiest smile on his face. Lucy stood with her mouth open in shock.

"Wow Lucy Preston speechless, I would have proposed to you years ago if I knew that was going to happen." He chuckled and Lucy let out a soft giggle, tears forming in her eyes. "Honestly this is long overdue. Way, way overdue. You are it for me Lucy, always have been, always will be. I wish that it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize it. I would definitely not be the kind of man I am today if I didn't have you by my side. You are such an unbelievably thoughtful, kind and genuine person and you make me want to be the best version of myself. You've stood by me through everything, anyone else would have left me high and dry years ago but you stayed. We always come back to each other. No matter how hard the universe or Rittenhouse tries to keep us apart. We make the perfect team, Lucy and Wyatt, Logan and Preston, and I want us to be a team for Henry. I want you by my side for the rest of my days, calling me out on my bullshit, being my best friend, someone I can trust to be straight with me but also give me the love and support I need. I love you so much Lucy. If I'm being honest I've probably been in love with you since the day we met, I was just too stubborn to realize." Lucy laughed softly and Wyatt's lips turned up at the end. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Lucy Preston, will you marry me?" he looked up at her, tears glossing his piercing ocean eyes.

"Yes." She breathed. It was barely audible but Wyatt heard and he scooped her into a hug. Her arms flew around his neck as he lifted her up and gave her a spin. Her feet coming back onto solid ground she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long hard kiss. He pulled back after a while and brought his forehead to rest against hers. Both looked at each other with wide smiles and misty eyes. Wyatt took a step back so he could slide the ring onto her finger. Lucy gasped, it was even more gorgeous up close. It was simple yet elegant, not the big flashy ring she had got from Noah that didn't suit her at all. This one felt vintage and just the ring alone told Lucy Wyatt knew her better than Noah ever did or could. The diamond sat perfectly on her slender finger and she smiled watching it bounce the sunlight. She stood admiring it for a minute or two before looking up at him through her lashes.

"I think you should call Amanda when we get home." She whispered huskily, placing her lips along the base of his neck.

"She's already there." He groaned as she continued to taste his skin.

"That's a little presumptuous don't you think sweetheart?" she purred moving her ministrations from his neck to his ear lobe.

"I like to be prepared ma'am" he winked.

* * *

True to his word Amanda was waiting on their door stop when they got back. She whisked Henry away before they even put the keys in the door, taking him out for the day so the adults can have some much needed _celebration._

 _AN: He did it! Our boy finally got his head out of his ass and proposed! Let me know what you think!_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Hey everyone! I have family in town until the 29_ _th_ _so I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'm hoping this 5.6K monster fic makes up for it ;). Also it was just pointed out to me that authors typically send PM's to the people who review their fic, I didn't know that and I'm sorry to everyone who took the time to review my chapters. I wanted to let you know I read and cherish every single one of them! From here on out I will try to get better at responding!_

Lucy's heels thumped softly down the carpeted halls of the Shades of Green, accompanied by the slight swish of her dress. She headed towards Jiya's office, stopping every once and a while to admire the way her ring sparkled under the fluorescent lights. One week of being engaged and she couldn't stop staring at the ring. She still couldn't believe this was all happening. She and Wyatt were actually _engaged!_ Wyatt proposed to her. He was going to be her husband and she was going to be his saying the sentence out loud still feels so surreal. She constantly fiddled with the ring, spinning it around her finger. The object feeling completely foreign but also like something that has always been a part of her. Nothing like the way the ring from Noah felt, she never got used to that, but Lucy can't imagine her hand without this ring anymore _._ She accidently knocked it on everything, she was legitimately terrified that she was going to break it one of these days. Getting dressed was particularly difficult because the ring got caught on everything from the fibers of her clothes to her hair. _If this thing pulls one more sweater I swear to god…_

"Lucy!" Jiya called, Lucy hadn't even realized she made it to Jiya's office. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Jiya jumped up from her desk and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her over to the window. "Oh my god it's _gorgeous!_ "

"Isn't it!" Lucy smiled as she wiggled her finger around, she still couldn't believe this was all happening.

"I've been waiting for him to propose for so long! He didn't even show me the ring…" Jiya grumbled bitterly to herself as she continued to admire the diamond. Lucy's head snapped up to look at the brunette.

"Wait what?" she questioned and Jiya gave her a sheepish smile, her cheeks pinking slightly.

"Oh um he came to me about a month ago and said he wanted my opinion on something and then just plopped the box down on my desk, but he didn't open it and I didn't want to ask so I've been dying to see it. It was actually really cute; he was so nervous and fidgety." Lucy's heart fluttered at Jiya's confession. _Wyatt actually nervous about proposing to me._ "I obviously told him it was a fantastic idea and that he had no reason to worry because of course you would say yes!" both girls laughed.

"He really came and talked to you?" Lucy asked, a wide smile covering her face. Jiya smiled back nodding her head. Lucy glanced down at her watch, "I should probably get to work." Lucy bit her lip as she turned to head back towards the lobby. Lost in her thoughts her feet carried her in a completely different direction. Before she knew it, she was walking right into Wyatt's office. He swiveled his chair sideways to face her as she walked up to his desk.

"Hey baby doll what do you want to do for-" she cut him off by putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him into a long drawn out kiss. He sighed into it, bringing his hands to her hips and dragging her closer so she was standing between his legs. Pulling back he had a curious smile, they never usually kiss like that in the office. At least not when anyone is around, Lucy blushed slightly at the memory of their pretty intense make out session against his desk one night when Wyatt was working late.

"What was that for?" His hands stayed firmly planted against her hips but his thumbs began to rub distracting circles.

"You just constantly surprise me Mr. Logan." Lucy purred, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He stood so he could easier wrap his arms around her waist.

"And you surprise me too Mrs. Logan." He planted a kiss to her forehead. She felt butterflies go nuts in her stomach at his teasing. That's the first time she's heard 'Mrs. Logan' in reference to her and it made her a little bit giddy. She was still on the fence about taking his name but hearing it in his gravelly voice sealed the deal.

"We're not married yet and that's _Dr._ Logan to you" she challenged with no real bite to her voice, just a playful smirk.

"Yes ma'am." He teased pulling her in for another kiss.

"Damn you better get used to saying that." Rufus called from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, a yellow folder tucked underneath his crossed arm and a shit eating grin etched across his face.

"Go away Rufus!" Lucy fired back, reeling Wyatt in for a kiss that was highly inappropriate for an office setting.

* * *

The next morning Lucy stood at the sink brushing her teeth after puking her guts out for the third time today, _ugh it's not even 9 am! Maybe it's not the flu. Maybe it's something worse. I've had the flu before and I'm pretty sure they don't last this long._ She smiled when she saw Wyatt walk up behind her in the mirror and wrap his arms around her stomach. Lucy continued to brush her teeth as he took her left hand in his and brushed his thumb over her engagement ring.

"You know what I want to do today?" he mumbled into her neck, peppering kisses to the skin exposed by the collar of his blue flannel falling off her shoulder. Just his light little kisses were enough to send shocks down her spin. How she's gotten anything done around this man for so long is one of the world's great mysteries, especially since she's had the pleasure of relearning how talented his mouth is.

"Mmm what's that?" she sighed leaning back into his embrace.

"I want to marry you." He said it so casually that Lucy dropped her toothbrush into the sink. She spit the remaining toothpaste out of her mouth before turning to face him.

"What?" she squeaked. They have yet to make any plans about the wedding besides the fact that they want it to be small with just a few of their close friends. Other than that they haven't talked about a date or venue or color scheme. Hell, they haven't even talked about what kind of cake they would want. "Wyatt how do you expect to plan an entire wedding in a _day_?! There's chairs and flowers and food and a venue and the cake and oh my god my dress! I can't find a dress in a day its-" he cut her off with a soft tender kiss. They pulled away and he had a look of assurance and determination in his eye and Lucy relaxed a bit.

"Luce I don't care about any of that." She made a face, a little hurt that he didn't care about the details to their wedding. He must have realized how his words sounded because he tightened his arms around her and pulled her close. "I just want you. I don't care what we wear, what we eat, or where we are. I'd let Rufus marry us in the file room in our pajamas if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life as your husband. I can't spend one more day not being married to you." Lucy had tears in her eyes as she launched herself in to his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Okay!" she smiled bright, heart fluttering at his matching smile, "Let's do it!"

Wyatt licked his lips and his voice grew husky as he whispered, "mm minty" Lucy turned bright red and hit his chest playfully.

"Oh my god!" Lucy clapped her hands together excitedly, "Henry can be the ring bearer! It'll be so precious!" she was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of Henry stumbling down the aisle in a little tuxedo holding the rings on a pillow, well maybe he's too young to understand he needs to hold the pillow but they'll work on it. Almost as if he could sense he was being talked about they heard cries from down the hall.

"Speaking of the little bear." Wyatt smirked before untangling himself from Lucy and going to get their son.

* * *

Lucy stood at the counter chopping up some fruit for breakfast as Wyatt bounced an inconsolable Henry around the kitchen. He had a tooth coming in so to say he's been fussy the last few days would be putting it lightly. Lucy's heart broke, there was nothing they could do for him beside offer him comfort and a frozen teething ring. Wyatt tried to rub some of his whiskey on his gums but Lucy quickly vetoed that suggestion.

"Even if it's a small wedding, how are we going to pull it all together in one day, its already 10:30." Lucy wondered aloud as she glanced behind her to the clock on the stove. It was a fun idea, a spur of the moment wedding, but realistically there was no way they were going to get it all done. Wyatt paced back and forth with Henry a few more times, pondering Lucy's concerns. He set Henry on the counter and he immediately found a dish towel. He bunched it up in his small fist and shoved it into his mouth. Apparently munching on it seemed to distract him from his pain both adult breathed a sigh of relief at the temporary silence.

"Okay then we just won't think about it. I'll name a decision and you say the first thing that pops into your head. Sound good?" Wyatt suggested. Lucy bit her lip, she was good at trusting her gut so this idea made the most sense. "Don't even think about it just say it."

"Okay that sounds doable." She said returning to the fruit.

"We'll start easy. Inside or outside ceremony?"

"Outside… that would be the easiest to do last minute." Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Oh I have an idea, what about central park? Remember our first night in the city? We went out to eat at that little French café and walked through central park. The sun was setting behind that big oak tree and it turned the lake a really pretty purple color." he reminisced walking up behind her and nuzzling himself against her neck while wrapping his arms around her. "You were wearing that pale blue dress that makes your eyes look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered into her hair. She abandoned her task and spun around in his embrace, her arms winding themselves around his neck. He was looking at her with so much love in his bright blue eyes that she felt her heart race and she placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"That sounds amazing Wyatt, let's to that." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad that night, you know." She expected him to be flirting with her but one look into his eyes told her he was dead serious. She raised up on her toes for another quick kiss.

"Well… nothing is stopping you this time." She smirked.

"No there isn't" he laughed returning the kiss. "I have another idea, you and Jiya go out and get your nails done and find a dress and Rufus and I will take care of everything."

"Really?" she looked up at him surprised.

"Yes Rufus and I have everything under control, go it's your wedding day go get pampered." Wyatt practically shoved her towards the bedroom to go get changed. Lucy had a suspicion that Wyatt had something up his sleeve but she chose to ignore it because facials with Jiya sounded amazing.

* * *

"And then he said he couldn't spend one more day not being married to me and I swear to God Jiya I melted into a puddle on the floor." Lucy retold as she put her toes into the dryer.

"That is singlehandedly the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Jiya gushed taking a seat next to Lucy at the dryer. "So after this is finding a dress then lunch then your hair and makeup."

"Can't we do lunch now? I'm so hungry!" Lucy groaned, realizing that while she cut up all the fruit she never actually ate any. Her stomach gave a loud growl to prove her point.

"You really want to go try on dresses after you're all bloated from lunch?" Jiya raised her eyebrow.

"Good point!" Lucy laughed.

"Oh! I might have a granola bar in my purse if you want it?" Jiya remembered grabbing for her bag and fishing around. Pulling it out she handed it do Lucy who unwrapped it happily. "Hey you're the mom! You're supposed to have snacks in your bag not me!" she laughed.

"I do but I'd rather not eat Styrofoam peanuts shaped like stars." She deadpanned, munching greedily on the granola bar.

"I've seen those containers, I thought they were banana flavored." Jiya wondered.

"Trust me nobody at Gerber has ever seen a banana… they taste like air." Lucy balled up the wrapper to her snack and stuck it in her pocket to throw away later.

"You tried some?!" Jiya laughed as Lucy bit her lip nervously.

"I was curious!" she defended lightly.

* * *

"Rufus! Hey do you think you could meet me at the office in like 20 minutes?"

Right on schedule Rufus waltzed through the glass doors and took a seat in front of Wyatt's desk, before he could say anything Wyatt cut him off.

"Lucy and I are getting married today." He said quickly, they had a lot to get done and they didn't have time to bullshit. A small smile creeped up on his face, he'd never said the words out loud and they caused a warmth to spread over his chest.

"Holy shit is she pregnant?" Rufus teased and Wyatt rolled his eyes. Of course, Rufus wasted no opportunity to mock him, he couldn't blame him though, they had too many years apart to make up for. Although he did grin at the thought of Lucy being pregnant, _someday…_ he thought wishfully.

"What? No." Wyatt replied without missing a beat.

"Congrats man this is so exciting!" Rufus said slapping him on the shoulder. "What do you need me to do?" he asked snapping back into work mode. That was one of the things Wyatt always admired about Rufus, he was always ready to get down to business and could switch from goofing off to serious in the blink of an eye. All Wyatt had to do was hand him a blue folder and a to do list and the pilot was off.

* * *

"Come on Jiya just force it." Lucy hissed as Jiya tugged on the zipper to her dress. For whatever reason the dress would not zip up past halfway. _See they could have eaten before this_ , Lucy thought bitterly because apparently not eating makes her bloated anyway so what difference would it have made, the dress still wouldn't have fit but at least Lucy would have been less irritated.

"Lucy this dress costs $2,000 I'm not going to force it are you insane?! Just suck it in." she whispered back and she tried to gently work the zipper but it still wouldn't budge. Jiya exhaled loudly taking a step back from the dress.

"I'm sucking in as much as I can. Ugh this makes no sense I've been a two my entire adult life." She huffed. Not the Lucy necessarily cared what the number on the tag said but she liked predictability. She liked being able to pick out a size and know it's going to fit her. Although she whenever she got a dress for a special occasion she always had it altered to fit her perfectly so I guess that really isn't the point. She didn't have time to get this dress altered to it had to fit, it just had to. There were no other options.

"It's okay we can just get a different size. Your boobs look like they're going to fall out anyway, and while they look fantastic and I'm sure Wyatt would love it, it seems like a YouTube wedding fail waiting to happen." Jiya joked lightly as she carefully helped Lucy out of the dress. "I'll be right back." She promised before taking the ill-fitting dresses with her. This is ridiculous she eats healthy and works out regularly, there is no way that dress wouldn't have fit. Don't they say people gain a little weight when they're in a happy relationship? Maybe that's all it was, because being with Wyatt is certainly the happiest she's ever been. _God what does that say about the other relationships I thought I was happy in?_ Before she could dwell on it Jiya knocked on the dressing room door which a stack of dresses over her arm. She zipped her into the first dress with ease and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She almost burst into tears when she saw herself in the mirror, it was absolutely perfect. It was a traditional style dress that extenuated all her curves in a sexy yet classy way. The entire thing was a delicate lace pattern with sleeves made entirely of lace hitting at just below her elbow. The dress looked exactly like the one in the pictures of her Dad's mom and dad, the one she admired all the time as a kid. She promised herself when she got married she would wear her exact dress. Her grandma was saving it for Lucy but with the timeline shift that dress was probably long gone or never even existed. She tried not to cry as she ran her hands over the lace. Looking at Jiya in the mirror she could see her awestruck expression. Jiya quietly clipped a simple veil to Lucy's hair and the tears that glossed her eyes fell down her face. She didn't even need to look at the other dresses, this was the one.

"Oh my god Lucy." Jiya was breathless. Lucy couldn't even form a response all she could do was stare. She wiped the tears off her face before turning to Jiya.

"This is it, this is the one. This is my grandmother's dress." She whispered. She turned back around so she could continue to stare at the dress. Seeing the dress and veil made everything real, this is all she's wanted since she was six years old. All of her dreams were finally coming true and she giggled as more tears fell down her face.

"What's so funny?" Jiya asked coming to stand behind her and smooth down her veil and parts of her dress.

"I'm marrying Wyatt… _Wyatt Logan_ is going to be my husband. Just saying it out loud feels like I'm going to wake up from a dream and be back in that bunker with Jessica." She joked but there was an underlying worried tone to her words.

"Lucy this isn't a dream, you look beautiful, Wyatt _loves_ you, you guys have Henry, everything right now is coming up Lucy." Jiya reassured, looking her dead in the eyes through the mirror and Lucy gasped.

"Oh my god I never asked you!" she turned frantically to face Jiya.

"Ask me what?" Jiya continued to smooth the fly aways of Lucy's hair and the imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

"To be my maid of honor!" Jiya squealed and through her arms around Lucy's neck pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Yes of course!" Jiya grabbed two flutes of Champagne off the end table and handed one to Lucy. A small giggle escaped their lips as the glasses clinked together.

* * *

"Wyatt this looks incredible!" Rufus called as he walked up to where Wyatt was helping set up chairs in Central Park. "Lucy is going to flip!" he laughed. Rufus handed him a coffee as they sat on two of the chairs.

"Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you." Wyatt said sincerely.

"Of course Wyatt, you and your future self went back in time to raise me from the dead the least I can do is help you plan your wedding!" he chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.

"No I mean for everything. You were there for Lucy when I was being a complete ass. You never stopped fighting for her. You helped me pull my head out of my ass and admit how I feel, even when you did clock block us like three times," both men laughed, "You've saved all of our lives on more than one occasion, to be honest when I heard my team was going to be an engineer and a historian I was not expecting the strength or bravery from either of you. You guys constantly surprised me and I couldn't have asked for a better team or a better family. I just wanted to say thank you." He stood up and pulled Rufus into a hug.

"So you're saying I'm basically a Delta Force soldier?" Rufus couldn't help but tease him.

"I'll never be saying that." Wyatt deadpanned. "But I am saying that I want you as my best man." Wyatt beamed as he handed box. Rufus opened it to reveal a watch and smiled.

"Wyatt I'm honored. And as my first task as your best man I have to make sure you don't bring anymore dead wives back to life."

"Very funny."

* * *

Lucy gasped when she saw Agent Christopher waiting for her around the corner from the ceremony. Rufus and Jiya were standing there beside her holding Henry, all ready to walk down the aisle. She could help but smile at Henry in his tuxedo and shiny little black shoes, he looked like a carbon copy of Wyatt from when they went the party Hearst in 1941 and it made her breath catch. The two stepped aside and Lucy almost fainted when she saw her cousin and one of her friends from work in dresses matching Jiya's. _How did Wyatt do this?_ She willed herself not to cry, not wanting to ruin her makeup before she got a picture. She linked her arm through her Denise's and the bridal party started down the path towards the familiar oak tree. Rounding the corner Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, there was no way Wyatt put this all together in one day. He was standing under an archway covered in white roses and twinkling lights. Long strands of flickering lights dangled from the tree all around them. The chairs were lined with tulle and pale pink lilies. Tears filled her eyes as she instantly recognized Connor Mason along with Michelle in the small crowd. Jiya set Henry down at the end of the white runner. He quickly ran, or as fast as a one year old could, straight for Wyatt, but at least he held on to the pillow, and Jiya had been smart enough to not put the rings on it. The crowd erupted into laughs and 'awws' and Wyatt picked him up and gave him a kiss before handing him off to Connor. She caught Wyatt's eye as he stood back up and her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Wyatt thought watching his son toddle down the aisle was enough to make his heart race but seeing Lucy waiting for him in her white dress made him fight to catch his breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe the whole time watching her walk towards him. Even at his wedding to Jessica he didn't feel like this, and he thought she was the love of his life. He was dead wrong. Tears pooled in his eyes and as she got closer he could see them in hers as well. Each step she took towards him made it harder and harder to calm his racing heart. She was finally standing in front of him and he almost missed Adam's speech because he couldn't concentrate on anything except Lucy. _How is it possible for someone to look so breath taking?_ She gave him the widest smile and he wanted to kiss it right off. When Lucy told Adam she was getting married he begged to officiate it. Wyatt was a little hesitant at first but he knew how close Adam and Lucy were and he and Adam have been becoming really good friends so he let him do it. He felt a little guilty though, he was doing a really great job with his speech but Wyatt found it hard to focus for some strange reason. It definitely wasn't Lucy's eyes sparkling against the sunset, no that wasn't it at all.

"And if anyone here has reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace and I swear to god if any of you speaks I will kill you." He threatened earning a chuckle from Lucy and a few other people. No one said a word and Wyatt let out a sigh of relief. "Wyatt and Lucy have decided to recite their own vows." Wyatt grabbed both of her hands and gave them a light squeeze signaling her to go first.

"Wyatt," her voice cracked on the first word and she let out an embarrassed giggle, wiping a tear off her cheek, "I'm okay I can do this. Wyatt, you are the absolute love of my life. I fell hard for you the second we made eye contact and I never looked back. From the beginning we constantly butted heads and it made it seem like I hated you but it only made me love you more. You challenge me, infuriate me, but you also trust me and respect me. Even when we don't see eye to eye you always treat me with compassion and you never lose your trust. At the end of the day there's no one I'd rather be stuck in 1754 with," Wyatt chuckled while half of the guests looked confused at their odd inside joke, "You are the most important person in my life and I am so thankful I got to spend the last five years as your best friend but I can't wait to spend the next 50 plus as your wife. I can't wait to see all the many more adventures were going to have together and as parents to Henry. I love you so much Wyatt and I can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives." Wyatt quickly wiped a tear off his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Lucy… baby doll" he all but whispered, like tender way he uttered the name was meant only for her to hear, she looked at him with her big doe eyes, glossy with unshed tears and his throat clenched. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Once Jessica died I thought I was done, I thought I would never know a love like hers again. And I was right, you came charging into Mason Industries and snapped at me for calling you ma'am," Lucy giggled while Wyatt ran a hand down her cheek, "and I knew right then we would never have a love like Jess, the lightning bolt that hit me the first time I saw you, the first time we kissed, was stronger than anything I've felt in my entire life. My lighting bolt with Jessica was merely a static shock. Luce, you're the whole damn electrical storm. I know I can never undo the pain I've caused and I know you forgave me but I will still spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you make me. We're in this together baby doll. Lucy and Wyatt, Logan and Preston. You're stubborn, bossy, a know it all, but you're also incredibly brave, strong, smart, beautiful, and way too forgiving for your own good but there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with. I love you so much Lucy, I can't to be your husband." Lucy had tears flowing freely down her face and Wyatt was sure he looked the same as he dragged his thumbs across her cheeks clearing them away. His breath was coming out in jagged bursts and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms.

"Lucy, do you take Wyatt to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Adam asked looking to Lucy, who never turned her attention away from Wyatt. She beamed at him and gave his hands a squeeze before answering.

"I do!"

"Wyatt, do you take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Adam barely got through his sentence before Wyatt instantly replied with a matching smile on his face.

"I do!"

At that moment Henry let out an excited squeal and everyone burst out laughing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Henry bear." Adam chuckled before returning to the ceremony. "By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Wyatt didn't waste a second before putting his hands on her cheeks and pulling his bride in for their first kiss as husband and wife. She looped her arms around his neck as the crowd cheered. They pulled away and stared at each other. Giddy with love and excitement. They turned to face their friends and Wyatt raised Lucy's hand in the air causing an airy giggle to escape her lips. He scooped Henry off Connor's lap with his other hand and the family made their way down the aisle.

* * *

The fire crackled in the background as 'All of Me' played softly through the speakers of their living room. Lucy rest her head on his chest as they swayed together, barely even moving, just contempt being in each other's arms.

"Hey Wyatt?"

"Yes Mrs. Logan?" he teased, Lucy blushed at the name, she was a little sad to lose the Preston name and all that she worked for but she realized it was never really hers. Even in death the Preston name would always belong to Carol, no matter what Lucy accomplished Preston would always be Carol's. She was now free of that burden and it never felt so good.

"How did you put all this together, it was absolutely gorgeous there's no way you did that all in one day." She pulled back to look into his eyes. Her tone was joking but she was genuinely curious how he managed to pull this all off.

"A magician never reveals his secrets ma'am." He smirked placing a slow kiss on her lips. She raised an eyebrow at him and he caved. _Damn one look is all it took? Married life is going to be fun!_ "I may have had this planned since before we got engaged." He said sheepishly, untangling one of his hands from around her waist to rub the back of his neck. Lucy looked at him with shock and admiration.

"What were you going to do if it was raining today? Or if we had to work? Or if I insisted on having a big gigantic wedding?" Wyatt turned pink and it was the cutest thing Lucy ever saw.

"I would have move it all to another day or if you wanted a big wedding I would have cancelled everything and given you any wedding you wanted." Wyatt then looked down at his shoes. "Did you… did you want a big wedding?" he sounded a little worried and Lucy grabbed his face, forcing her to look at him.

"Wyatt no, absolutely not. Our wedding was better than anything I could have ever hoped for. It was so beautiful; you did an amazing job. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding or for a better husband." She sealed her words with a long hard kiss. Wyatt nodded at her words before a sly smile broke out across his face. Lucy knew that look, that look both frightened and thrilled her. "What?"

"Nothing… I've just heard married sex is pretty good." He murmured spinning her around to place kisses to the pale skin on top of her shoulder. Lucy sighed into him as he began to work her zipper. He tugged a little too hard and Lucy swatted his leg.

"Hey careful! Don't rip my dress." She scolded but also couldn't bring herself to care as Wyatt's warm hand traveled tantalizingly slow down her back as he placed wet opened mouth kisses to the base of her throat.

"No promises." He growled.

 _AN: What did you think? To be honest this chapter took me so long because I really wasn't feeling it and I had to keep rewriting it. I know this chapter probably sounds like the end but TRUST ME there is so much more heading your way!_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

"No Wyatt he doesn't like the peas remember." Lucy said as she rocked the cart back and forth, trying to keep Henry from swatting one of the many glass jars off the shelf.

"What are you talking about he loves them, ate the entire jar last week." He huffed, putting the jar back into its spot on the shelf.

"Well apparently, he doesn't like them anymore. Kid changes his mind like that, I can't even keep up with what he likes and dislikes anymore." Lucy laughed focusing her attention on Henry, making animated expressions causing the child to laugh.

"Gee wonder where he gets that from." Wyatt muttered teasingly under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked even though they both know she heard him. He shot her a wink and continued to pull various jars off the shelf.

"What do you think of this little bear?" he asked opening a jar and letting Henry smell it.

"Wyatt!" Lucy screeched. "You aren't allowed to do that!"

"What?" he scoffed letting Henry smell another jar after he made a face at the first one, "we're gunna buy it."

"Just get the pears, he ate those this morning and loved it. We have a lot to do." She chirped grabbing the jars from his hand and putting them in the cart. She started to push it down the aisle when Wyatt's hands appeared beside hers on the handle, effectively trapping her between his strong chest and the cart. Just his proximity made her heart race. He gingerly placed his lips to the back of her neck exposed by her high bun. " _Wyatt…_ " his name was a plead and a warning all in one.

"I can't help it if my wife is incredibly sexy." He whispered huskily in her ear and she felt her knees go weak.

"Later." She breathed as he continued his mantra of kisses.

"I'm gunna hold you to that ma'am." She could practically hear his smirk in his words. Shaking her head, she tried to push the cart forward but her legs still felt like jello. If Wyatt noticed the effect he had on her, and he probably did how could he not, he didn't say anything. Just took over her spot and struck up a conversation with Henry as they continued to shop for groceries. Watching the two of them Lucy couldn't believe her incredible luck that this is how she was going to spend the rest of her life. Her boys by her side, she couldn't ask for anything better.

"Hey babe are we out of milk." Wyatt's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she didn't even realize they were standing in the dairy section.

"How should I know?" Lucy shrugged.

"Well you made the coffees today." He reminded.

"Oh then maybe, I don't remember." Lucy really tried but for the life of her she couldn't remember if she used all the milk of not. _God, I've just been so tired lately._

"If you use it all then you're supposed to put it on the list." He teasingly scolded while reaching into the cooler to grab a jug of milk.

"Okay then where is the list maybe I did." Lucy looked smug as she crossed her arms. She couldn't remember if she wrote on the list but she clear as day remembers seeing it on the counter this morning. Wyatt put his hands in his pockets before looking up at her with a sheepish grin. Lucy's smile only widened.

"What good is the list if you don't even bring it do the store." She poked, it was almost too easy.

"Ray!" Henry screeched interrupting the two adults. They turned to each other confused but Henry stared at something off to his left. Lucy followed his gaze and let out a gasp. It was the woman from the zoo. Lucy began forcefully swatting Wyatt on the arm to get his attention when the woman started heading their way. She got a few feet away from them but only payed attention to Henry.

"Hi baby bear." The woman cooed softly and Lucy instinctively stepped closer to the child, shielding him from the woman's view. As did Wyatt. _Why is she calling him by his nickname?_ Henry was oblivious to the situation and kept calling for 'ray' whatever that meant. The woman's eye fell to Lucy's left hand, wrapped defensively across her body. "I see you took my advice, Central Park is just gorgeous this time of year, isn't it?" Lucy's blood ran cold, _how did she know when and where they got married._ She seemed genuinely happy about the marriage and Lucy couldn't figure out why a stranger cared so much about her family. It was unsettling. "I'm glad you are guys are doing well. Lucy, Wyatt, Henry." She nodded to each of them before briskly walking away, leaving Wyatt and Lucy stunned speechless in the middle of the grocery store. Lucy's skin was crawling as she swept Henry up and held him tight against her body, Wyatt wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest. Lucy was visibly shaking; this woman knew too much and she felt physically sick. Almost as if he could read her thoughts he pulled her in closer and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered confidently. She wasn't sure if his words were aimed at Henry or herself but they were calming nonetheless.

* * *

Lucy felt a soothing hand run up and down her back as her hair was pulled away from her face. She turned and smiled weakly at her husband before resting her forehead against her arm that was slung across the toilet seat. Clad in only his old army t-shirt her bare legs froze against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

"Luce you really should go to the doctor," his voice was full of concern and it made her heart ache, "I'm starting to think this isn't the flu and I want you to get better." He continued soothing her back and placed light little kisses to the top of her head, then her temple before finally her cheek.

"I'll call today and see when they can take me." She agreed, slowly rising off the floor. Wyatt found her elbow and eased her up. He poured her a little cup of mouthwash as she wet her toothbrush and applied the toothpaste. She watched him in the mirror with a smile as he fluttered around the bathroom and their room getting ready for work. His hair was perfectly swooped across his forehead and Lucy wanted so bad to run her fingers through it and mess it up. While professional Wyatt was incredibly in his dress shirt and pants sexy Lucy loved the Wyatt that just woke up, the Wyatt that wore jeans and a shirt, the Wyatt that let his hair do whatever it wanted to, giving Lucy free reign to touch it as she pleases.

Her mouth still full of toothpaste, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before prancing off to get Henry ready for daycare. Lucy finished up her morning routine before joining her family in the car, ready to start their days.

* * *

"Hi, when is your next available appointment?" Lucy asked as she tapped her pen against the large stack of papers piling up on her desk. She had so much grading to do and she groaned at the thought of reading essays all day. The receptionist on the other side rattled a whole list of dates but they weren't for another two weeks. She winced, this stomach thing didn't seem like it was going away and she really wanted to see someone sooner rather than later. Jiya walked in holding their salads and took a seat at the white chair in front of Lucy. She held up a finger to say she would only be a moment. Jiya nodded and started pouring the dressing on their lunches.

"Is there any way I can get in this week? I've been having this stomach issue that won't go away." As she said that she caught whiff of Jiya's vinaigrette and almost gagged as her stomach rolled. "I'd really appreciate it." She said on a shaky breath. She heard keyboard clicks and the other woman found an opening for her, Lucy was overjoyed, she wanted this sickness done with as soon as possible.

"Thursday? That's perfect thank you!" she said scribbling down the date and time on a post it note. "Yes and my name is Lucy Logan." She smiled, she loved giving people her new name. She hung up the phone and reached for her salad, this time she did gag as the smell of the dressing was stronger up close. She quickly tried to hide it behind a smile but Jiya knew better.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a mouth full of lettuce.

"I still have that stomach bug and I don't know the smell of the dressing is making me feel sick." She said poking her fork around her salad, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"Geeze are you pregnant." Jiya snorted reaching for her bottle of water and twisting the top off. Lucy froze and her fork fell against her desk and onto the floor. She counted in her head, trying to remember the last time she had her period. She couldn't. Jiya looked back up. Her eyes growing comically wide at Lucy's stunned expression. "Oh my god, are you?!"

"I- I don't… I don't know." Lucy stuttered. If she was pregnant that would all make so much sense. The throwing up, her fatigue, the aversion to vanilla and now apparently vinaigrette, her wedding dress not fitting. She was pregnant. She looked back to Jiya, still not sure how to formulate words. "I think I might be…" she finally choked out.

"Okay lets think," Jiya said pushing their salads to the side, and thankfully far away from Lucy, "When was your last period?" Lucy tried to count the days in her head but months seemed to jumble together.

"I honestly don't remember. Between Henry and the wedding and moving in with Wyatt I guess I lost track. Oh my god Jiya what if I am pregnant! I've been drinking, oh my god what if I just ruined my baby's life? What kind of a mother am I that I didn't notice I haven't had my period in months-" her nervous rambling was cut off by Jiya putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, stop. You didn't know, you weren't actively trying to get pregnant so you had no reason to think the signs were anything more than the flu. I will run to the store and get you a test so you can know for sure." Jiya offered and Lucy wanted to cry at how thoughtful her friend was. She pulled her into a hug and whispered her thanks.

'Meet me in the bathroom' was all her text said 30 minutes later. Lucy walked quickly down the halls of her office, not wanting to get stuck chatting with someone before she had to take arguably the most important test of her life. As soon as Lucy walked through the door Jiya quickly locked it behind her. On the counter she found two large bottles of water and five different brands of pregnancy tests.

"Is all this really necessary?" Lucy chuckled as she examined all the boxes.

"You might be growing my niece or nephew in there I don't want to take any chances, drink!" she said forcibly, thrusting a water bottle into her hands. Lucy drank almost half of it before she had to pee. She followed the instructions on each box and set the tests on a paper towel on the counter. Jiya set timers on her phone and Lucy paced the bathroom nervously. _What if I am pregnant? I didn't picture having another baby this soon but at least they'll be close with Henry, hopefully. I hope they're okay, I didn't drink excessively but I did have a few glasses of wine. Is now really the best time to have another baby? Well I guess there never really is a good time to have a baby. Of course I want a baby but I've only ever thought about it as a hypothetical. Now there's a possibility that it's actually happening. What if it's too soon? What if Henry and a newborn is too much to handle? What if-_

"It's time."

Lucy cautiously walked over to the sink before shaking her head and walking away, "I can't, I can't you tell me I can't look at it." Jiya walked over to the row of tests and picked up the first one, then she looked over the other four. Her expression was blank and unreadable, it terrified Lucy.

"It's negative."

"What!" she gapped.

"It's negative." She said again softer.

"Oh" Lucy whispered. _Negative._ She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Oh" she breathed again, backing up towards the ottoman against the wall. _Negative._ There was a long pause as Lucy looked around the room. _It's going to be okay._ "Well there you go… phew" she slowly sank down onto the furniture. _Negative._ The word buzzed around her head. She took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to calm her racing pulse. "That is great- that is really great, great, news" she tried to reassure herself, this was such a big decision, one that required thoughtful and meretricious planning. _I wasn't even ready for a baby so I guess this is a good thing… right?_ "Because you know the whole 'not being ready and surprise' aspect and all that stuff" she wrung her hands together, trying to process all the emotions swirling through her head. "Wow this was so just the way it was supposed to be." Her voice broke and she felt her chest tighten the way it did when she got the call from the daycare that day about Henry. She took a few shallow breaths, _just because I'm not pregnant now doesn't mean I never will be._

"Then great." Jiya said quietly, she felt the sofa dip next to her and Jiya handed her a tissue. She pressed it to the corner of her eye where tears began to form.

"Its- god it's so stupid" the tears began to fall as she looked straight ahead at the door. _Negative._ "How can I be upset over something I never had." She wiped away the tears, letting the tissue fall into her lap. _I'm almost 40, most women aren't wanting to get pregnant this late. What if this was my only shot…_ She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers up over her head and cry over the child that almost was. "Its negative?!" she asked again, still in disbelief.

"No its positive"

"What!" she squeaked.

"It's not negative its positive" Jiya said a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Are you sure?" Lucy brought a shaky hand up to her mouth, a soft sob still shook in her shoulders. She held her breath waiting for the answer, not wanting to let herself feel hope until she knew it was a sure thing.

"Well yeah I lied before!" Jiya said handing her the stick. Lucy let out a breathy laugh, grabbing it forcefully from her hands so she could see for herself. There it was, clear as day, _pregnant._ "Now you know how you really feel about it!"

"Oh that's a risky little game." She laughed through her tears. "I'm gunna have a baby." She whispered to herself, staring at the test in her hand, running her thumb over the screen confirming everything she's ever wanted. "I'm gunna have a baby." She said again a little louder, realization setting in as a smile widened across her face. "I'm gunna have a baby!" she shouted excitedly, jumping up from the seat. Jiya jumped up too immediately pulling her into a hug, both women had happy tears falling down their faces.

"How are you going to tell Wyatt?" she asked eagerly when they pulled away. _Oh my god Wyatt…_

 _AN: Yay everyone's been asking for Lucy to take a pregnancy test and she finally did! Also can you guess where the last scene came from ;) Hope you liked it, please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update… I had family in town and then Thanksgiving and then finals and final projects right after that. But my semester is finally over yay! So I'll be able to update a lot faster since I'll have more time to write._

"Hey Wyatt?" Lucy called from the bathroom as she curled her hair. Her blouse was a little more form fitting and she couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. It's still way too early but Lucy swears she sees the faintest little bump. Part of it could because she's always been very petite or her mind is playing tricks on her. She turned to the side and tried to stick out her stomach, imagining a bump there. She placed her hand protectively over the still mostly flat plain of her stomach, she couldn't wait until it grew into a something noticeable. She couldn't stop smiling, there was actually a baby resting just under her hand… her and Wyatt's baby. Just the fact that they got to this place after so many long years was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey Lucy!" he parroted back appearing in the doorway of the bathroom. Lucy hadn't heard him sneak up and she jumped. Her hand springing away from her stomach and moving to her chest, where her heart was beating in over drive. _Don't you know you're not supposed to scare a pregnant woman_ , she mentally chided.

"I've got that doctor's appointment today so I won't be able to drop Henry off at daycare." She reminded setting down her curling iron and moving on to her makeup once she was satisfied every curl was perfect. He stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his muscular chest as he watched her get ready. She caught his eye in the mirror and he gave her a dimpled smirk, his blue eyes shining bright in the morning sun.

"Don't even worry about it, I already planned on taking him. I just want you to focus on getting better." He said wrapping her in a hug from behind. He rest his chin on her shoulder after placing a soft kiss to her temple. She smiled to herself, everyone saw Wyatt Logan as a tough Delta Force solider that didn't take shit from anyone, but only she knew what a big softie he was. The way he held her flush against him while they slept. The way he absentmindedly played with her hair when she laid on his chest. The way he stole a kiss every chance he got. The way his hand always found hers when they were walking, or even just sitting next to each other on the couch. It was all a Wyatt that only Lucy got to see. His little gestures made her fall in love with him more and more each day. Lucy watched them in the mirror and suddenly had a vision of his arms almost not making it around her swollen belly. She smiled at the image and leaned into chest. She watched them a little while longer before she felt her eyes start to get misty. She quickly wiped a tear, _god these hormones already! This is ridiculous there's literally nothing to cry over._ Lucy never cries and she was worried that Wyatt would notice, of course he immediately did.

"Hey Luce what's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Her breath caught at the small gesture, he always made her feel so safe and protected.

"I love you so much." She sighed happily.

"I love you too baby doll, more than you'll ever know." Was his immediate reply and it took everything Lucy had in her not to just burst into tears. He placed a kiss to her neck causing her to shudder.

"Now, now, Master Sergeant. We don't have time for that." She purred, smirking when she felt more than heard him groan against her neck. She knew he couldn't resist when she called him by his rank and Lucy had fun teasing him with it.

"Oh come on _Professor_ there's always time for that." Her breath hitched at his husky voice. Just as Master Sergeant was his weakness, Professor was hers. Glancing at her phone, she was pretty much done getting ready so she had a few minutes to spare. And she had a feeling Wyatt was going to use those minutes wisely as he picked her up and carried her backwards out of their bathroom.

* * *

"Mrs. Logan?" the nurse called from the edge of the waiting room. Lucy gathered her coat and purse before following the woman down the hall. "We're going to be in the second door on the left. Go ahead and sit on the table and someone will be by in a minute to do your bloodwork." The young woman was overly cheerful for how early in the morning it was, but Lucy was grateful for it. She'd rather have peppy than a grouch who just pointed at the room. Walking in Lucy placed her belongings on a table before hopping up on the exam chair. Just as the nurse said a second nurse came by just a few minutes after Lucy sat down. She winced slightly as the nurse stuck the needle in her arm, she was never good with blood or needles. _I guess if I'm pregnant I'm going to have to get used to that,_ she sighed to herself. Thankfully the whole ordeal took less than five minutes.

"We should have your results back in about 15 to 20 minutes then someone will be in to talk to you. So just hang tight." The nurse smiled, closing the door with a soft click. Lucy shifted around on the chair swinging her legs nervously. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until she knows for sure. Then she'll finally be able to tell Wyatt the good news. Fifteen minutes is barely enough time to walk down and get a bagel from the cart out front of her office but now it feels like an eternity. She twirled her wedding ring around her finger, as she watched the clock tick by. Each tick of the second hand was a loud boom in the dead silent room. _What if was a false positive? I've heard of the happening. But I took five tests, they can't all be false positives. Right?_ All Lucy could do was stare at the clock, willing it to go faster. The damn thing seemed to sense her impatience and tick slower. She alternated between checking the time on her phone against the clock on the wall, trying to get an accurate representation for how much time has passed. She was two seconds away from getting up to pace the room when she heard a knock on the door and her doctor peaked her head in. Lucy smiled when she saw her. She had been coming to Dr. Montgomery ever since she moved to the city. She was sad she was going to have to leave her favorite doctor in California but she can honestly say she's never been to a better doctor.

"Lucy!" she chirped walking into the room.

"Addison!" she parroted back, matching her tone. The two had become close over the years, even striking up a friendship outside of Lucy's visits. Addison sat down in her swivel chair and rolled in front of Lucy, she took both of her hands in hers. Lucy's stomach dropped, her expression was unreadable. Which only means she's not pregnant.

"Congratulations Lucy! You're pregnant." Addison's face broke out into a smile and Lucy wanted to smack her. Both of her hands flew to her mouth as she giggled. _Okay people really need to stop faking me out when it comes to my pregnancy, that's just mean!_

"Oh my god!" she choked before launching herself at her friend.

"It looks like you're about 9 weeks along." Addison said looking over the chart. "It's still pretty early but are you feeling any nausea or fatigue or anything?"

"A _lot_ of nausea," Lucy chuckled bitterly, "fatigue has been a lot more recent though."

"Well the nausea should hopefully go away in the next month or so, if it doesn't talk to me and maybe we can prescribe something. But unfortunately, the fatigue isn't going to go away for the next 18 plus years." She laughed. "Would you like an ultrasound?" she asked already setting up the machine.

Lucy placed her hand over her stomach and smiled, "I want to wait for Wyatt."

"Okay sounds good! Just give me a call when you're ready and we'll set one up." She instructed helping Lucy down off the table and opening the door.

* * *

Lucy pushed the door open to their apartment and practically collapsed onto the floor. Between the extra lectures she had to teach and setting up the open house for the history department she hasn't had a break since she stepped foot on campus after her doctor's appointment, which was a whopping ten hours ago. Her heart fluttered when she heard pots and pans clattering in the kitchen accompanied by the smell of food. Talking to Wyatt on the phone she knew he had had just as terrible of a day as she had and yet he is still cooking her dinner. _I have the best husband ever._ Rounding the corner, two little feet came running towards her.

"Hi little bear!" she scooped up her son and walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the island. She propped Henry up so he could stand on Lucy's knees. Henry squealed and bounced up and down. Lucy inhaled the mouthwatering scent of whatever Wyatt was cooking. "Whatcha got over there?" she stood up, hoisting Henry to her hip before walking around the large island.

"Well since I know my beautiful wife," he punctuated his words with a tender kiss to her lips, "had a long day at work and isn't feeling good I decided to make her favorite dinner."

"How did I get so lucky." She beamed at him.

"No, I'm the lucky one baby doll." He whispered wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. He opened the lid to the pot and just as she expected his famous marinara sauce was simmering away. She brought her face in and took a big whiff. The second the scent of tomatoes touched her nose her stomach gave a hard jerk. _Oh no…_ she quickly took a step back, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt placed a hand on her arm. All she could do was nod, not trusting herself to not throw up if she tried to speak. "I thought you went to the doctor?" his tone was concerned as he moved his hand up and down her arm.

"I did." She was able to get out. "It was just a…" she paused taking a deep breath in through her nose letting it out slowly through her mouth, "a stomach thing." Wyatt looked a little sad as he started turning off the burner and moving the pot to the sink. Lucy instantly put a hand on his arm to stop him. "No don't! You went through all that trouble and I'm sure it's delicious. You still eat it; I'll heat up something else."

"No Luce it's no problem, I can make you something else." He was so thoughtful Lucy felt like she was going to cry.

"No Wyatt it's okay really," she emphasized her point with a quick kiss to his lips, "my stomach is still acting up so I might just make some soup." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and Henry. The later gave an angry shriek at being caught in between them.

"I think it's way past someone's bedtime" she said looking at the clock above the stove. She looked to Wyatt with a playful raised eyebrow. He raised his hands in defense.

"He wanted his mommy, there was nothing I could do." He laughed returning to his pot of sauce.

"You're such a pushover!" she giggled standing up on her toes to give a chaste kiss. "You're in so much trouble when he gets older." She teased heading down the hall towards Henry's room. She chuckled to herself when she heard him call after her.

"Don't I know it!"

* * *

Pushing the door open to his room Lucy set Henry down on the changing table and began changing his diaper.

"Hey." She whispered and Henry looked up at her with his wide blue eyes, exactly like Wyatt's and her heart melted. "Can I tell you a secret?" she tickled his tummy causing Henry to squeal with laughter. "Well, pretty soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister." She fastened the tabs of the clean diaper and started buttoning up his onesie. "That's right, mommy is going to have a baby, just like you." She poked his tummy again making Henry smile. "You're going to be a big brother, and they are going to love you! They'll probably want to copy everything you do and you'll probably think it's annoying but they only do it because they want to be just like you. You guys are going to have so much fun playing together and getting in trouble together." She started talking softer as she placed Henry in his crib. "You guys are definitely going to keep mommy and daddy on their toes. Oh, speaking of daddy, this has to stay between us. He doesn't know yet. I have to think of the perfect way to tell him. But he's going to be so excited when he finds out."

"He just did."

* * *

Wyatt laughed to himself as Lucy disappeared around the corner with Henry. He forgot he brought the baby monitor out with him when he tried to get Henry to sleep hours ago. The whole time he was preparing dinner Henry was screaming for 'mama' and it broke his heart. _I miss her too kid._ He had no idea when Lucy be home but he figured it shouldn't be too long since she had called and said she was almost done. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and he went into his room and scooped him from the crib. He couldn't give him Lucy but he could give him the next best thing until she arrived. He snuggled himself against his chest and began sucking on his fingers. Wyatt's heart skipped a beat as he chuckled to himself. "You little con artist!" he scolded playfully. Wyatt fully intended to put the monitor back once Henry fell asleep, Wyatt hoped he'd fall asleep before Lucy got home, but that never happened. Wyatt smiled to himself as he heard Lucy enter Henry's room on the baby monitor. He was stirring the sauce when he heard her voice float through the speaker.

 _"Hey, can I tell you a secret."_

Wyatt knew he shouldn't be listening, this was Lucy's private time with Henry. This was their mother-son bonding and he didn't need to be a part of it. He was about to turn it off when her next sentence knocked all the air from his lungs.

 _"Well, pretty soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister."_

The spoon fell out of Wyatt's hand and into the pot. Splattering tomato sauce all over the counter and wall. He couldn't care less about the mess right now. _Did she just-_

 _"That's right, mommy is going to have a baby."_

Wyatt felt tears prick in his eyes as he steadied himself against the counter, trying to calm his racing heart. _We're going to have a baby!_ His cheeks hurt from the wide smile plastered across his face. Without a second thought he grabbed the baby monitor and hustled towards Henry's room. Lucy's back was still towards him when he arrived at the entrance.

 _"This has to stay between us. He doesn't know yet. I have to think of the perfect way to tell him."_

Wyatt froze, of course she'd want to tell him herself. She wouldn't want him to have overheard on the baby monitor.

" _But he's going to be so excited when he finds out."_

He was going to try to quietly slip away but when she said that his brain automatically responded without giving him the chance to stop it.

"He just did." He said it so breathlessly he wondered if she even heard him.

* * *

Lucy whipped around at the sound of his voice. Her mouth hung open, this isn't how she wanted to tell him. She didn't know how she wanted to tell him but this wasn't it. _How did he even-_ she then spotted the baby monitor tight in his grip. Her stomach fluttered when she saw the wide smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Is it true?" he whispered inching closer to her. Not trusting her voice all she could do was nod. "We're going to have a baby?" he confirmed, smiling wider than Lucy thought possible.

"Yeah." She was finally able to get out, happy tears of her own getting lodged in her throat. Wyatt then let out an honest to god giggle and scooped her into his arms.

"We're going to have a baby!" he lifted her off the ground, her arms went around his neck as he spun her around. She let out a watery laugh and buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. He set her gently back on her feet, holding her face in both of his hands he pressed his forehead to hers. All they could do was stare at each other and grin. He pulled her in for a tender kiss before dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Hey peanut," his voice cracked as he whispered, placing his hands over her stomach, the bump looking slightly more visible in her tight-fitting shirt. "It's your daddy, I can't wait to meet you! Neither can your mommy, or your big brother." He peppered a soft kiss to her stomach and Lucy felt tears fall against her cheeks. The amount of love she had for this man never failed to knock her off her feet. Watching him talk to the barely there swell of her stomach made her heart clench. _This is not how I wanted to tell him, but I honestly can't think of anything more perfect._

 _AN: I know Addison is a fetal surgeon but I love her and miss her and wanted her in my story so sue me! Also this is not how I planned for Wyatt to find out AT ALL I was working on this last night and I had something completely different in mind but then it just popped into my head and I had to make it happen. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always appreciated._

 _PS: I'm working on a new fic that I think you guys are going to love so stay tuned :)!_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: So I didn't anticipate I would be working as much as I did this break lol. When I started that fic I really wanted to finish it before the movie but obviously, that isn't going to happen lol. Hope you enjoy! Sorry again for the delay._

"I still can't believe we're having a baby." Wyatt said in disbelief as he pulled Lucy further into his side on the couch. She sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. His hand fell to her waist, where his thumb began to trace patterns on the skin exposed between her top and pajama pants.

"I'm just so glad you're happy about this." She said quietly. Lucy knew Wyatt wouldn't be angry at the thought of another baby but she didn't know if he would want to expand their family so soon. She brought her knees close to her body, letting them rest across his leg. The fire roaring in front of them filled the room with warmth, combatting the nippy fall air just outside the windows.

"What why wouldn't I be happy about this?" he almost sounded shocked that Lucy would ask such a question. Seeing his reaction, she had no idea why she was so apprehensive, Wyatt was nothing but excited since the moment he found out.

"Well we've only been married a few months and we haven't really talked about having another kid, plus Henry is getting to that age where he's only going to get harder." Lucy still felt a little uneasy, worried that if she pointed out her fears Wyatt would see them too and change his mind. Maybe it was the hormones putting the doubts in her head but she still felt nervous nonetheless.

"While all that may be true, it doesn't change the fact that I am over the moon about little Lucy junior there." he said surely, giving her stomach a little poke.

"So you think it's a girl." She teased, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"I do yeah, I can totally see us having a boy and a girl. Watching them merge their personalities together or listening to them get on each other's nerves. It would be… cute." He mused tilting his head to the side. The way his eyes lit up when they talked about their hypothetical daughter made her heart race, it was the most precious thing she's ever seen. _Too bad it won't happen,_ she laughed to herself with a shake of her head. He looked to her with a raised brow. "What you don't think so?"

"No that would be adorable, but I don't know I have a feeling we've got another Wyatt Logan here." She giggled giving her stomach a pat. It's not that she doesn't want a girl, she would still be absolutely thrilled if Wyatt turned out to be right, but she just has a strong gut feeling it's just going to be her and the boys.

"Oh you do, do you?" he gave her a dimpled smirk, the same one that always makes her weak in the knees. _Thank god I'm already sitting down._

"Yeah I do." She challenged, suddenly in a playful mood.

"Well you're wrong." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so." She pretended to ponder his point before ultimately deciding she was right. _He can say whatever he wants but I know we're having a boy._

"Well we wouldn't be Wyatt and Lucy if we didn't disagree." He finally conceded with a laugh. She gave his leg a squeeze and curled up tighter against him. The faint smell of his cologne putting her at ease.  
"I know that I love you." She smiled after a beat of silence

"Now that is something I definitely can agree on, ma'am." He chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

"So you really are happy about this, you aren't just saying you are because it's happening?" She stared down and fidgeted with the drawstring of her pants. The doubts still swarmed her head even after his confirmation that he was happy about the baby. She felt two soft fingers under her chin and she looked up to meet his face. His crystal blue eyes exploded under the firelight, she could see they were a little misty and he wore a dopey grin across his face.

"Baby doll, I've been wondering what our kids would look like since the moment we met. To think that I am anything over that ecstatic is insane." And with that all her fears melted away. Lucy launched herself into his arms. His hands went securely around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into the crook. She could finally let herself be blissfully happy about their new addition. They sat in each other's arms for who knows how long, could have been a few minutes could have been thirty. They didn't care, Wyatt's hand running up and down her back, Lucy curled up in his lap. _While I still can_ , her brain poked. Slowly untangling herself from him she placed a long lingering kiss to his lips. Wyatt widened his legs so she could sit in between them, her back resting against his firm chest, they sat and watched the flames. His arms wrapped around her, landing protectively on her stomach. Trapping her against his chest like she was his favorite stuffed animal, it was one of her favorite things that he did. She couldn't imagine sleeping without his embrace ever again. Running her hand across his, she felt her eyes grow heavy as the heat of the fire danced across her skin and the sound of Wyatt humming a song she didn't recognize lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 _Whoomp, Whoomp, Whoomp, Whoomp._ Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she looked to Wyatt. He had the widest smile on his face. He gave her hand a squeeze, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Montgomery said. Lucy couldn't believe it, having a test tell you you're pregnant is one thing but to actually see your baby on the screen and hear their heartbeat, that was a whole other level. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes, listening to the steady fast rhythm of her baby's heart. It instantly became her favorite sound.

"Mama baby!" Henry informed from Wyatt's arms, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"That's right little bear, mama's having a baby." She reached up and smoothed down his wild mess of brown curls. Over the past few days they had been trying to explain to him to Lucy was going to have a baby, but given the fact he is only one it didn't really work. He just kept repeating 'mama baby' without really knowing what it meant. He would sometimes pat Lucy's stomach and say 'baby', like Lucy had done when they were explaining it, so now they just assumed they accidently taught him that baby is the name for someone's stomach. He sometimes did the same thing to Wyatt, so trying to explain was pretty pointless.

"Can we find out the sex of the baby yet?" Wyatt gave her a smug grin. He wanted to find out what they were having so he could rub her nose in it if he was right. _Too bad he's not…_ Lucy rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's a little too early for that. So not the next ultrasound but the one after that if the baby is in a good position I should be able to tell you." Dr. Montgomery put the ultrasound machine back in place and wiped the jelly off Lucy's stomach.

"Oh well." Lucy smiled, dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. His grin turned into a mischievous smirk, he wasn't going to let this go down quietly.

"You're only fine with waiting because it prolongs me being right." He scoffed playfully, a small smirk peeking out of the corner of his lips.

"No I just want to give you time to see things my way." She challenged back, staring him down.

"You guys have guesses on what it's going to be?" the doctor looked at them, amused at the banter between the two over their baby.

"Boy" "Girl" they said at the same time.

"Well Lucy, I'm not seeing twins so yes one of you will definitely be wrong." She laughed taking Henry from Wyatt's arms and giving his stomach a tickle. Henry squealed with delight.

"Yeah _one_ of us." Wyatt mumbled angling his head towards Lucy who was beginning to stand up off the chair and take Henry back from her friend.

"Are you trying to sleep on the couch tonight?" Lucy threatened with no real bite to her words. "Because pissing off your pregnant wife is definitely the way to get there." One hand landed on her hip, Henry perched on the other.

"No ma'am" he teased. His eyes sparkling as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Lucy conceded and broke out into a smile. Wyatt chuckled, a hand falling to the small of her back as they left the exam room.

* * *

"Henry stop!" Lucy called after the child running down the cereal aisle. He squirmed and whined to be let down and the second his feet touched the floor he was off. _Damn these heels_ , Lucy looked down at her boots as she tried to chase after him. Wyatt was a lot faster and scooped him up before he made it halfway down the aisle. Henry shrieked with laughter, thinking this was some big game. His laughter was her favorite sound. And from the way Wyatt was making him giggle by tossing him into the air and catching him she was willing to bet it was his favorite sound as well. "You can't run off like that." Lucy said, catching up to her boys.

"You could get hurt." Wyatt confirmed in a semi-stern voice. Henry looked sad at Wyatt's tone of voice. He turned to Lucy with outstretched arms, she plucked him out of Wyatt's grasp and Henry snuggled into her chest. "Such a mama's boy." Wyatt grumbled lightheartedly. "But that's okay because this one's a daddy's girl." He laughed giving her stomach a pat.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart." Lucy giggled patting him on the chest, turning to look over the cereals for the one she wanted.

"You mean the _truth_ baby doll?" he teased.

"Can I just say you guys are so cute!" they turned around and saw two teenage girls watching them from a few feet away. They couldn't have been more than 16 or 17. They seemed nervous as they shuffled back and forth, it was cute.

"I hope I grow up to be you guys!" the slightly shorter of the two said all in one breath looking red. Lucy blushed slightly at the compliment.

"That's really sweet girls thank you!" Wyatt said coming to stand behind Lucy, snaking an arm around her waist. His hand landing on the outside portion of her stomach. Lucy smiled at the protective gesture.

"How long have you guys been together?" the blonde asked. _There's no simple answer_ Lucy laughed to herself. Wyatt cleared his throat beside her.

"About five years, moved to the city from San Francisco, what two and a half years ago?" he looked to her for clarification. She nodded and smiled, way easier to say they started their relationship from when they met as opposed to the off and on with dead wives and secret bunkers.

"And married for a month." She beamed looking up at him. "I'm Lucy by the way." She said balancing Henry to one hip so she could shake the girls' hand. "That's Wyatt and this is Henry." She said pointing to her boys respectively.

"He is just the cutest thing oh my gosh those eyes and his smooshy little cheeks! I'm Hannah by the way." The blonde said gushing over Henry.

"Abigail." The shorter brunette introduced herself shyly.

"And you guys are…" Wyatt trailed off.

"Sisters." Hannah finished for him, she seemed to be the more outgoing one.

"Twins actually." Abigail added.

"We just moved here from Utah, into those newer apartments on 3rd and 65th… talk about a culture shock!" Hannah laughed.

"No way! That's where we live!" Lucy said excitedly looking from the girls to Wyatt. Maybe their parents were cool and they might make some more friends in the city.

"We can totally babysit!" the girls said at the same time. Causing Lucy and Wyatt to laugh.

"Yeah that would be great." He chuckled. "I should warn you he's a bit of a handful. But soon there'll be two, one for each of you." He joked. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, knowing full well he wasn't going to let anyone near their newborn.

"That is so perfect! We have to go but maybe you guys can meet our parents, I think they'd really like you." Abigail tickled Henry before the two sped walked out of the aisle.

"Well they were cute." Lucy mused hoisting Henry up on her hip.

"Yeah I wonder what their parents are like." He wondered, Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Wyatt looked at his watch and winced. "Oh crap it's almost his nap time, should we divide and conquer?" he gave her a wink and Lucy nodded taking off with Henry to the next aisle.

* * *

Wyatt was reading his portion of the list while he pushed the cart through the store. Mentally checking off everything he got. _Bread, cereal, eggs, pasta_ next was milk. As he was rounding the corner he ran right into someone. He grimaced because he was trying to text Lucy to see where she was instead of looking where he was going.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention are you okay?" Wyatt instantly started apologizing to the man.

"It's all good." The man turned around and Wyatt felt his blood run cold, _Noah._ Wyatt quickly ducked his head, not wanting to get recognized by Lucy's former fiancé. It didn't work.

"It's um, Wyatt, right?" Noah said awkwardly clearing his throat. Wyatt scratched the back of his neck nervously, this was so not a conversation he wanted to be having. "How's um, how's Lucy?" Noah sounded just about as uncomfortable as Wyatt felt.

"She's good." Wyatt said vaguely. How was he supposed to tell Noah they were married with one kid and another on the way?

"That's good." Noah nodded. He prayed Lucy stayed in whatever part of the store she was in until this conversation was over. But then again when has he ever been that lucky? Of course this was the moment Lucy decided to catch up with him after not responding to any of the texts he sent her.

"Hey Wy did you find the- oh!" She came around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who Wyatt was talking to. The way Noah's eyes popped out of his head would have been comical if the whole situation hadn't been painfully awkward. His eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between Lucy, Wyatt and Henry before dropping to the rings on her left hand prominently displayed since she was holding Henry on her left side. She tried to switch Henry to the other side, dropping her left hand. Probably trying not to rub more salt into the wound but the damage was already done.

"Hi Noah." Lucy shuffled back and forth awkwardly. Wyatt noticed her press Henry a little closer to her body.

"I didn't know you moved to New York?" Noah tried to sound casual with a smile on his face but Wyatt could tell it was fake. Wyatt felt bad for the guy, one day his fiancé left and never came back. Instead a completely different person took her place. He knew all too well what that pain was like.

"Um yeah about two and half years ago." Lucy nodded, trying to keep the conversation light. Wyatt could see the panic in her eyes.

"And who is this." Noah turned towards Henry, there wasn't any anger or jealously in his voice. Just a sadness, somehow that was worse.

"Henry." Lucy hesitated a little bit, he saw Noah stiffen slightly. _Other Lucy must have told him about her dream of a baby named Henry… of course she did they were going to get married and have a family together._

"I'm glad you got your baby boy." His voice was thick and his smile was unconvincing. Wyatt was just about to make an excuse to leave the conversation when Henry had decided he needed to be heard as well.

"Mama baby!"

Wyatt grimaced and he noticed Lucy did as well. Noah did not need to know about baby number two. Wyatt was starting to get an idea about how Lucy felt when he brought Jessica into the bunker, and consequently when he announced she was pregnant. This was a horrible feeling. Noah physically recoiled a little bit, looking over his shoulder for someone. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you." Lucy mumbled softly looking helplessly to Wyatt.

"We actually need to go; we have more shopping to get done and its almost his nap time." Wyatt offered weakly. Noah nodded, looking grateful for a way out of this conversation.

"It was nice seeing you Lucy, I'm happy for you."

"You too." Lucy said pointing to the ring on Noah's left hand. He chuckled looking down at it. This time his smile was genuine and Wyatt felt a bit better. He's with who he was meant to be with. He gave a small wave before turning and walking away. Lucy placed Henry into the cart seat and continued their shopping. Wyatt put his hand in her back pocket as they walked, she gave him a pointed look but made no effort to remove it. The smirk on her lips told him she didn't want to. As they approached the checkout Wyatt caught another glimpse of Noah. He had his arm around and was laughing with a blonde woman. She turned to the side and Wyatt could have sworn it was Jessica but the second he looked back they disappeared into an aisle. He shook his head; it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. _They couldn't be married…could they?_

 _AN: Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to California early early Friday morning (yes I know I'll be dead after the movie I'm already not looking forward to it lol) So it might be a while until the next chapter sorry! But don't forget to tell me how you felt about this one!_


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Hi everyone! Hope you had a great holiday and happy new year! We're finally in the homestretch! Only a few more chapters to go and all your questions will be answered. ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE MOVIE! I still can't get over it that was incredible. So many Lyatt kisses for my Lyatt trash heart!_

Lucy groaned as she fought with the zipper of her dress, the damn thing didn't want to zip up past halfway. She gave up, sitting down on the bed in a huff. Not wanting to risk breaking the zipper on her favorite dress. She glanced down at the culprit of her misfortune. What was once a nonexistent bump had grown into a still small but definitely noticeable swell. She knew eventually she was going to have to get new clothes but she was hoping to push it off as long as she could. She was creeping on almost 5 months, and definitely testing the limitations of her dresses. _I guess today is the day._ She then felt her eyes prick with tears. What was she going to wear to work? She jumped off the bed and began rifling through her wardrobe. That's where Wyatt found her 15 minutes later, crying on the floor of their closet, sitting on a pile of everything she owns.

"Lucy what's wrong!? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Did you fall?" Wyatt was at her side in an instant, asking a million questions, probably thinking the worst has happened. The look of concern on his face only made her cry harder. She felt guilty for worrying him over something as trivial as a dress. He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He ran a soothing hand through her hair and let her cry.

"None of my dresses fit anymore." She whispered softly. "I'm fat." Her voice broke, her eyes filling with water again. Wyatt ran a hand across her cheek, angling her face towards his. His lips touched hers for a gentle kiss.

"Hey! No one calls my wife fat." He scolded playfully, she giggled. "Luce, babydoll, you are not fat. You're growing our daughter in there." She raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "That is seriously the most amazing thing you have ever done. I think the bump is sexy. We get to have our child with us everywhere we go, that's incredible. You look so beautiful and I'm so grateful to get to call you my wife and mother of my children." Lucy started crying again and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook. He still smelled like soap from his shower and Lucy inhaled the calming scent.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin.

"I love you too." He peppered a kiss to the top of her hair. She reluctantly untangled herself from him as he started to stand up. "Come on ma'am" he grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you something to wear. Because as much as I _love_ the look of you in my Army shirt, I don't really know how your students would feel." She hit him playfully on the chest at his suggestive smirk.

"But Wyatt I'm not kidding when I say nothing fits. I've tried on everything and seriously it doesn't zip." She pouted, which Wyatt was quick to kiss away.

"Guess you'll have to buy new clothes." He shrugged sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe!" she exasperated, putting a hand to her forehead as she looked around at the piles of fabric littering the closet floor.

"Since when have you ever complained at having to go shopping."

Lucy froze. Why was she complaining? This was a dream come true. A smirk played on the corner of her mouth at the thought of all her new clothes.

"Well I can't teach in sweatpants so I'll go find a dress or two right now and then head in a bit later." She mused, shuffling past Wyatt to start getting ready. "Oh don't forget we have that ultrasound this afternoon!" she called from the bathroom. "We'll finally get to find out who's right."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Wyatt chuckled.

* * *

Smoothing down the sides of her dress Lucy wondered why she didn't buy it sooner. This dress was so much more comfortable than trying to squeeze into her old ones. She used to feel like she was suffocating all day but now she took an easy breath and smiled. Denise was in town so after her morning lecture she volunteered to show her around the city, landing them at Wyatt's office. Denise went off to talk with Jiya and Rufus, leaving Lucy free to wander around by herself. Wyatt was almost done with a meeting so she decided to make herself something to drink. She ran a hand over her bump as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

"Hey Lucy." Denise greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Denise." She smiled back.

"And hello baby Logan." Lucy chuckled, ever since they told people she was pregnant Denise always made sure she said hello to the baby as well, even if they were just talking on the phone. She watched as Denise fiddled around with the coffee maker. Then as she dug through all the mugs in the cabinet, looking for just the right mug. She'll only drink coffee out of mug that's wide and short as opposed to tall and skinny. Lucy chuckled and rolled her eyes at her former boss, she remembers her quirks all too well from their time in the bunker. She learned way more than she ever wanted to know about her former bunker mates. Like how Connor will only eat his eggs with pepper but not salt. Or how Jiya brushes her teeth in the shower. She shuddered at the memory of that tin can, she and Wyatt were not in a good place back then. Looking back it's amazing how far they've come. They used to only share longing glances, un-dead wives and evil organizations setting up road blocks at every turn. Secretly being jealous of Jessica Wyatt, not so secretly, being jealous of Flynn but still put up a supportive smile. Now they were happier than ever, married with a kid and one more on the way. She smiled, her hand traveling in small circles over their 'on the way'. She turned back to Denise who was just finishing mixing her extremely detailed coffee order.

"Hey did Rufus and Jiya show you their plans for-" Suddenly she felt her stomach roll. It took the words from her mouth. She didn't feel like she was going to throw up but still her stomach fluttered. It was a weird feeling, one she never felt before. She looked to Denise with wide, panicked eyes.

"What's wrong?" she was at her side instantly, Lucy now had two hands over her stomach.

"I- I don't know. My stomach feels like its churning; I don't know what's happening. Is it the baby? Is he okay?" She was close to tears. Given her age every little thing freaks her out. She would be absolutely devastated if she lost the baby. She felt the flutter again, but more concentrated on her left side. Her hands flew to the movement. Denise's hands followed, landing next to Lucy's. She was expressionless for a while, her hands moving slightly left to right. Her silence worried Lucy. She gnawed on her bottom lip, preparing herself for the worst. _She's had two kids; something is definitely wrong. She's just trying to find the best way to tell me._ Eventually after 30 more excruciatingly long secondsher face broke out into a smile.

"Honey, that's the baby kicking." She assured. Lucy's hand covered her mouth as she let out a light laugh. She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. _He's kicking, he's alive and happy._

"Really!"

"Yes really, now quick go show Wyatt before she stops." Denise practically shoved her out of the room. Denise, like Wyatt, is a firm believer that the baby is a girl. Lucy just shook her head as she all but ran towards Wyatt's office.

* * *

"Wyatt! Wyatt!" Lucy's panicked shouts made his blood run cold. He jumped up from his desk as he saw her running down the hall, a hand placed firmly over her left side. He raced around his desk and met her at the entrance to his office.

"Lucy?! What's wrong?" he pulled her into his office, shutting the door behind them. He had to remind himself to focus on his breathing. If something was wrong him having a panic attack would not be the most helpful thing.

"The baby," she panted, probably from running here. He felt his heart drop at her pause. "He's kicking!" His eyes widened in shock as he looked back to her face. A smile as big as when they heard the heartbeat. "Here feel!" she grabbed his hand and placed in the spot hers had just vacated. She pressed down but he still didn't feel anything.

"I don't feel anything." He said a little dejected and started to pull his hand away.

"No wait! Just give it a second." They waited for another 30 seconds when all of a sudden Wyatt felt a faint little tap against his palm. His breath caught in his throat as he looked from his hand to his wife's face. That was simultaneously the strangest and most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Was that it? Oh my god that was so cool!" she bit her lip nodding at him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, hers looping around his neck, as he lifted her into a hug. Giving a spin she giggled, kissing him as he slowly lowered her back to the ground. "I can't believe that's our baby." He whispered breathlessly.

"I know." She replied at equal volume, arms still wrapped around each other. "It's still really light, I didn't know what it was at first. I thought something was wrong but Denise was the one who told me what it was. She said as time goes on you'll be able to feel him kicking stronger." Wyatt wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, swaying softly to nonexistent music. Their daughter tucked protectively between them, he still refuses to believe Lucy is right. After a few minutes, he glanced at the clock over her shoulder and swore under his breath. 12:47. Their appointment was at 1:00.

"Shit Luce we're going to be late." She checked the clock as well and winced. He grabbed his phone and wallet off his desk as she ran to get her coat and purse.

* * *

"Well Lucy, everything looks great." Addison said finishing up her exam. "Have you been having any pains or discomfort? Are you still feeling any morning sickness?"

"I feel sick occasionally but not near as bad as it was earlier. No pain but the baby started kicking today!" Lucy boasted proudly. She looked up and saw Wyatt had a matching smile.

"That's fantastic Lucy." Addison smiled along with the happy couple. She scribbled some notes down onto her chart before looking back up at them over her reading glasses. "Now, let's get to the real reason you guys are here. You want to know what you're having don't you." There was a playful smirk on the doctor's lips. She knew just how competitive her friend was.

"You don't even have to get out your machine back out you can just save some time and tell me I'm right." Wyatt teased smugly, earning him a swat to the stomach from Lucy.

"Well…." She dragged it out, enjoying the look of anticipation on Lucy's face. She reached out and grabbed Wyatt's hand, squeezing it slightly as they waited on baited breaths for the doctor's reveal. She just continued to smirk at them not saying anything. Lucy felt like she was going to explode. _Can you just tell me what I'm having already?_ "Congratulations, you guys are having a girl!" Lucy felt tears fall down her cheeks as she let out a watery laugh. She looked up to Wyatt, who had a wide grin covering his entire face. A girl, they were going to have a little girl. Lucy was over the moon, even though she really thought the baby was a boy she was so excited to have a little girl. A girl she could teach all about Alice Paul and Harriet Tubman. She was so excited. She looked to Wyatt and her breath caught in her throat, she had never seen him so happy. He was going to get his little Lucy but she secretly hoped their daughter would inherit his stunning blue eyes. His eyes were glossy and he kept looking at her like she hung the stars.

"We're having a girl." He whispered, bending down to capture her lips in a long drawn out kiss. His hands smoothed down her hair before framing her face. His nose lightly bumped hers and she practically melted.

"We're having a girl." She giggled when they pulled away. "Okay go on say it, you know you want to." She huffed rolling her eyes teasingly.

"I told you so."

 _AN: Sorry for the long delay but you know how the holidays get lol. Also, I had to add the spin hug kiss from the movie because THAT WAS THE CUTEST SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)._


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: hi all! Sorry for the delay, not going to lie I kind of lost motivation for this story but I got some of it back and I will finish it! Just a few more chapters to go!_

"Ew Wyatt I can't believe you would even suggest something like that?" Lucy made a face as she waddled down the hall after him. At six and a half months pregnant even basic tasks, such as walking, were proving more difficult.

"What I like it!" he defended, slowing his pace so his wife could catch up. When she reached him he grabbed her hand, lancing their fingers together as they made their way leisurely back to their apartment. Tonight was their weekly date night and Lucy wanted nothing more than to get out of these heels. Another side effect of pregnancy, swollen feet. Her shoes were killing her and she couldn't wait to put on sweatpants.

"Okay but _yellow_?" she teased giving his hand a light squeeze, "Out of all the colors you could pick you picked yellow?"

"What?" he chuckled, "Its soft and calming, perfect color for a nursery." Lucy laughed shaking her head. "Fine what color do _you_ think we should paint it?"

"White."

"White! Are you serious? No, she's not leaving one hospital just to come home to another." He scoffed playfully, earning him a shove from Lucy.

"What its clean and simple. Very modern." She defended.

"Lucy she's a newborn, I don't think she cares much about interior decorating." Lucy rolled her eyes, that wasn't the point. The point was that she was going to have to look at the room so she wanted it to look good. She knew their daughter didn't care what her room looked like.

"Fine how about we meet in the middle. Tan?" She compromised once they reached the door to their apartment, her hands crossing across her chest resting on her stomach. Wyatt smiled, his hands falling lightly onto her hips bringing her as close to his body as their baby would allow.

"I'll agree to those terms." He whispered against her mouth before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Her arms automatically found themselves wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss.

"I had a really good time tonight Wyatt." She smiled breathlessly as they pulled away.

"Anything for my gorgeous wife." He peppered kisses along the base of her neck and an involuntary moan slipped between her lips.  
"Okay while I'd really love to stand here and continue doing _that_ , can we please go inside? I've been in these heels about two hours too long and the zipper on this dress is about to burst." She giggled reaching into his pocket for the keys. She took longer than she needed to fish them out and smirked at the low groan from Wyatt.

"Lucy…" he warned.

"Found them." A coy smile on her lips as she turned to unlock the door. His hands falling back to her waist. Brushing her hair to the side his lips attached themselves back to her neck. She could hardly put the key in the lock. Pushing the door open the entire apartment was dark, _huh that's weird Amanda is supposed to be here with Henry._ She looked to Wyatt confused as she flipped the lights on at the end of the hall.

"Surprise!"

Lucy let out a yelp, not expecting her apartment to be filled with her friends, much less filled with decorations for a baby shower. She looked around the room, it was gorgeous. It was elegant and sophisticated but not at all over the top. Her eyes found Jiya standing in the front beaming, no doubt this party was her doing. Her eyes felt misty as she looked to Wyatt.

"Did you know about this?" His sheepish smile gave him away Lucy giggled and pulled him down for a soft kiss. She then engulfed her best friend into a hug. "Jiya thank you this is gorgeous!"

"Of course Luce, I know how busy you are and how hard you work. Planning a baby shower shouldn't have been another thing on your plate so this is just a little thing I threw together." She said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand like this incredible party was no big deal.

"Damn is this is your idea of last minute I can't wait to see what your shower looks like." Lucy teased. Jiya bit her lip and Lucy saw her eyes flick to Rufus for half a second, she made a note to _definitely_ ask about that later.

"This party is also two parties in one." Jiya started getting excited again.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked from behind her, his hand wrapping protectively around her waist. Something she loved when they first started dating but now felt even more significant since becoming pregnant.

"Well…" Jiya dragged out the word, "we might have a certain doctor in attendance."

"Addy!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw Addison making her way to the front. Her friend gave her a big hug before telling her how beautiful she looked.

"And since you three are the only ones who know the baby's gender I thought it would be fun to turn this party into a double feature. God knows you guys have like zero free time." Jiya rolled her eyes causing the entire room to laugh.

"What so we just say it?" Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other skeptically, that didn't seem very climactic.

"No, no," Jiya waved her hands, "Addison brought one of those balloons with the confetti in it so you guys just pop it!"

"Oh, okay. I like that idea!" Lucy smiled and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"But we can wait a bit, I'm sure you want to take off those heels and get out of that dress." Jiya suggested and Lucy almost burst into tears.

"I'm divorcing you and marrying her." Lucy deadpanned putting a hand on Wyatt's arm. She was halfway to the bedroom when she called over her shoulder, "sorry Rufus."

"Hey no complaints here!" Rufus snorted, immediately followed by an 'ow'. Rufus was rubbing his arm from where Jiya and punched him while she was looking smug.

Lucy reappeared 15 minutes later, feeling way more comfortable than she did before in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater.

"You ready?" Jiya asked, "I know it's getting late this'll be an efficient party."

"I like the sound of that!" Lucy laughed already picturing how good it was going to feel to finally lay down after a long day.

"Okay just stand over here." Jiya directed, Wyatt's hand at her lower back guided her. She all but leaned fully against him. Even without being pregnant her job has her dead on her feet, but now it feels ten times worse. She and Wyatt came to stand on either side of a balloon. The thing was massive, _great I wonder who is going to clean up all this confetti._ Their hands brushed as they both grabbed the string at the same place. Lucy smiled and allowed her fingers to slip in between his. Jiya handed them each a pin and their guests counted down. When they got to one Wyatt and Lucy each poked the balloon. Pink confetti rained down on them and the crowd cheered. Jiya ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"A little baby Lucy oh my god that's so cute!" she gushed and Lucy just laughed. They had known she was a girl for a few months but never found the time to tell everyone. _I guess now is as good a time as any._ They rest of the party flowed smoothly. Guests mingled and ate almost all of the food Jiya provided. Lucy opened gifts, even ones from Connor and Agent Christopher who weren't able to make it on such short notice but still sent a gift. As the night wore on Henry started to get antsy which thankfully was everyone's cue to leave. As the door closed on the last guest Lucy flopped down on the couch in an exhausted huff.

"I definitely was not expecting _that_!" Lucy laughed running a tired hand across her stomach, their daughter kicking away.

"She told me what she was planning but she never told me a day so believe me I was just as surprised as you were." Wyatt landed on the couch next to her, his arm resting along the back of the couch. She immediately snugged closer. Her head falling against his shoulder.

"I don't wanna move." She said after a beat of silence, she could feel the vibrations of Wyatt's laugh underneath her. The apartment was a mess. _Seriously who leaves a pregnant lady to clean up her own surprise party?_

"The faster we clean up the faster we can go to sleep." Wyatt reasoned, patting her leg. He stood up off the couch, stretching before turning to help her up. She groaned when he handed her a trash bag.

"Tell me again how we got stuck with the clean up?" Lucy huffed as she collected various cups one handed because Henry had a meltdown and refused to leave her side. Wyatt took the cups from her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You already do more than your fair share everyday just growing our little princess. Why don't you try and put Henry to bed and I'll finish up here?" Lucy gave him a grateful kiss, giggling as he swatted her butt when she walked away. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Lucy called heading towards the door.

"No. Are you?" he asked puzzled.

"No." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows opening the door. Opening it revealed a woman standing in the hallway, dressed in all black right down to her sunglasses and hat. Which Lucy thought was odd to be wearing sunglasses in the building, and at night. Henry, who was nestled against her chest, turned to great the new person. Lucy was alarmed when he squealed and threw his arms towards the woman.

"Hi little bear!" she cooed lightly grabbing one of the child's hands. Lucy felt a strange sense of recognition at the voice but she couldn't quite place it. _How did she know his nickname?_ The woman tried to reach for Henry, who was more than willing to go, but Lucy only tightened her grip and took a small step back. The woman let out a deep sigh, removing her hat dark brown curls came tumbling out. Taking off her oversized glasses Lucy was met with a pair of strikingly familiar brown eyes. Lucy's breath caught and she leaned against the doorway for support.

"I think it's time we talked."

 _AN: All your questions shall be answered soon! Reviews are loved and appreciated!_


	25. Chapter 25

" _I think it's time we talked."_

"What? How is this? Are you? This is? You are… what is happening right now?" Lucy asked in a panic, clutching Henry as close to her body as possible. The woman opposite of her was eerily similar to herself. Faint freckles gracing her bare face, her dark hair was a little shorter than hers falling just to the tops of her shoulders. Lucy looked her up and down. She appeared to be about the same height and build as herself. Standing off to the side was Connor, she didn't even notice him when she opened the door. He was hiding almost completely behind the woman. She didn't even want to get into what Connor Mason was doing at her doorstep.

"Hi Lucy." Was all he said, popping his head around the woman. Her head was spinning, all she wanted to do was come home and go to sleep but this evening has been one curveball after another. It was times like this she really wished she could pour herself a glass of wine. She didn't know where this evening was heading except that wine would probably make it more bearable.

"Let's just take this inside so Wyatt can hear this too." The woman said grabbing Connor by the arm and ushering them inside.

"Luce who was at the-" Wyatt's footfall stopped abruptly taking in their visitors. His eyes darting between herself and the woman to her left, his mouth falling open slightly. It would have been cute if Lucy didn't feel like she was on a train going 100 mph. "Okay I know I didn't drink that much tonight. What's going on?" Wyatt looked about as puzzled as she did.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" Wyatt looked shocked that Connor was in their apartment, they hadn't heard from him since Henry's first birthday a few months back. Aside from the gift he sent for her shower but she had a sneaking suspicion that was Agent Christopher's doing. Connor was a notoriously bad gift giver.

Connor held up a finger. "You guys should sit down" Wyatt furrowed his brows as Connor led them all to the couch, prompting them to take a seat. Himself and the woman stood on the other side of the coffee table whispering harshly to each otherLucy eyed the glass of whiskey in Wyatt's hand enviously, she didn't even like whiskey but she still wished for a glass. She gave a bitter huff, smoothing down Henry's hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep on her lap. Connor cleared his throat to get their attention, "time travel is possible."

"Are you drunk? Of course it's possible, what do you think we spent the better part of four years doing?! I know you didn't fly to New York just to tell me that." Lucy said rubbing her temples. Maybe she came off a bit harsh but she didn't care she was too exhausted for this. "I'm going to bed." She tried to lift herself off the couch, which is not surprisingly difficult to do when you're six months pregnant and have a sleeping child in your lap.

"No, no, no wait." He pleaded. Lucy shot him a pointed look before sitting back down.

"He's saying time travel is possible _again_." The woman clarified.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked, starting to get agitated as well. "We watched the machines get dismantled."

"Oh my god!" Lucy gasped, suddenly it clicked. Her future self came back again. _Of course_ , Lucy mentally scolded herself, the woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to herself, albeit a few years older but no less identical. Her pregnancy brain was definitely in full swing. When she first opened the door she thought this was some kind of look alike prank, or that she was just way overtired and was imagining things. But she had no reason to believe this woman was her, they watched as the machines were taken apart. They all even got a piece of it. Lucy felt the room spinning

"Yep." Her future self answered her unasked question. Lucy leaned back against the cushions of the couch trying to take it all in. _Time travel is possible again and myself from the future came to visit me._ Lucy shook her head; so sure she was hallucinating this entire evening but the figures in front of her stayed put. This was real.

"Where- when are you from?" Wyatt corrected his eyes still bouncing back and forth between the two Lucys. This was just as strange as the first time they came back At least that time future Wyatt was there too _. I wonder why he didn't come this time…_

"2022." She answered shortly. Lucy nodded, that was only two years from now. _What's the point of only coming back two years?_

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked. Her future self looked to Connor before taking a deep breath and looking back at her.

"I felt like I should explain some things and I need your help." Future Lucy said simply, eyes bouncing between her and Wyatt before falling to their joined hands on the couch. A look of sadness flashed in her eyes and Lucy felt her stomach tangle in knots. _Does something happen to Wyatt in the future and she's here to warn us?_ She gripped his hand a little harder and she felt him give a reassuring squeeze in response.

"Explain what?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Explain why I brought Henry back."

 _AN: Sorry this chapter is way shorter than all my other ones. But I really wanted to end it here, I tried to stretch it as long as I could and ended up almost doubling it. But I'm hoping the quick update time makes up for it lol. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be a beast._


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter, I think it's my favorite one I've written so far. Buckle in because it's a long one!_

"So- so he's my son? My- biological son?" Lucy breathed staring blankly at the wall. Her head was spinning, of course she had always thought of Henry as her son but to learn he was actually related to her. The similarities were pretty obvious, but Lucy didn't read into it because that was impossible. _Yeah until your future self comes back in the time machine you thought was destroyed and everything you thought you knew gets flipped on its head._ She looked to Wyatt and saw he wore a blank shocked expression. She mulled over the facts, the only thing that keeps her head above water in a time of uncertainty. _In the future I have a baby with Wyatt. Time travel is something that is possible again. My future self came back. She came back to-_ Lucy's heart dropped. Her head snapped up, wide eyes and filled with panic. "You're not…" Lucy trailed off, clutching onto Henry for dear life. She didn't even want to verbalize the rest of her sentence.

"No! No Lucy I'm not taking him." She quickly clarified. "He's yours, he's here to stay." Her future self tentatively walked over, running her fingers longingly through Henry's hair as she spoke. "I have my own."

"What does that mean?" Wyatt asked skeptically.

"That's part of the reason why I'm here." Future Lucy sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "But first I have to tell you why I brought him here in the first place." They looked at her attentively, silently telling her to begin her story. "Well it started when I slept with Flynn." She said softly looking at her feet. Lucy felt Wyatt stiffen next to her.

* * *

" _I can't believe you did that Lucy!" Wyatt yelled hastily buttoning his jeans and looking around the room for his shirt._

" _Me?!" she squawked. "Yeah well it's a little hard to talk with your tongue down my throat!" Lucy grabbed her robe off the arm of the chair pulling it tight across her body and double knotting it. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew the minute he suggested going out for drinks it was a bad idea but she missed him. She wanted their 'normal' back, whatever the hell that was now._

" _Yeah well I don't seem to recall you objecting." He spat._

" _Of course you're trying to make this my fault, you never could take responsibility for your own actions." she mumbled under her breath._

" _You don't make good decisions drunk either!" He smiled bitterly, buttoning up his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair_

" _What the hell is_ _ **that**_ _supposed to mean?" Lucy asked taking a seat on the edge of her bed as Wyatt paced the room._

" _Nothing just it didn't take long for Flynn to get you into bed."_

" _Oh my god you're unbelievable." Lucy cried throwing her hands up. "You're over here worrying about what you're going to say to Jessica when she gets out of prison and you're jealous over something that happened a million years ago?"_

" _So nothing happened last month?" he asked in faux nonchalance, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. He exhaled bitterly at her lack of response "yeah that's what I thought."_

" _Wyatt we didn't even-"_

" _Just save it Lucy." She was fuming, it was one thing to be accused of something but to not even get the chance to defend herself against something that wasn't even true. Yes Flynn had come to New York, yes she agreed to have dinner and drinks with him. Which then lead to her going back to his hotel room. They made out for a little while but she was too upset over Wyatt's lack of interest in their relationship, if you could even call it that, to let the evening go any further. After a lengthy discussion Flynn helped her into a cab and they went their separate ways. Lucy tried to keep that night hidden from Wyatt, for fear of something like this, but he somehow found out anyway._

" _If you would just let me-"_

" _I just find it funny that the second he shows up in New York you're all over him, but hey I guess you'll sleep with anyone that smiles at you and buys you a drink, right?" He accused with a sarcastic smile._

" _No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to criticize me for fixing what_ _ **you**_ _broke." Her volume increased as the sentence went on. She stood up from the bed crossing her arms defensively against her chest. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your damn business, not anymore. I'm not going to stand here and be called a whore in my own house so just get out Wyatt!" she said sharply with no emotion in her voice._

" _Lucy-"_

" _I said get out!" she picked a throw pillow up off the ground and flung it across the room at him. Screaming 'get out' until she heard her front door close in a loud slam. The sound was deafening as she sunk down onto her plush rug tears streaming down her face._

…

 _The agony she felt two weeks ago was nothing compared to what she was feeling now as she sat on her bathroom floor staring at a positive pregnancy test. When the results popped up Lucy felt like she had been punched in the throat. They hadn't said a single word to each other in two weeks, not even a simple text message. No way could she walk into his office and say 'I'm pregnant and oh by the way it's yours'. Flipping the test over in her hands a few times she picked up her phone and took a much needed sick day. She spent half the day crying on the phone to Jiya and the other half making various pros and cons lists to try and get her head on straight. She knew for certain she wanted to keep the baby, she always knew she wanted to have a child, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. She weighed the option of telling Wyatt versus not telling Wyatt. If she told him he would, hopefully, do the right thing and support her but he would be angry. But if she didn't tell him and he found out anyway he would be angry. Lucy groaned sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands, this was impossible. The cat she adopted last year tried to worm his way under arm, clearly sensing her distress. She scratched him between the ears as he settled on her lap purring loudly._

" _What should I do Winston?" she sighed. "How is this my life now?"_

…

 _She finally decided on telling him, it was the right thing to do. This baby was every much his as it is hers. Her hands shook as she walked towards his office. "I can do this." She whispered to herself. "Just rip off the band-aid." Rounding the corner Lucy stopped when she saw Jessica and Wyatt standing in the middle of his office, 'I guess that means she's out prison' Lucy thought bitterly. She didn't want to intrude and tried to turn away without being noticed. Just then Wyatt leaned in a brought Jessica in for a long drawn out kiss, one she was more than happy to reciprocate. Lucy felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She tried to look away but was frozen in her spot. She watched helplessly as the only man she's ever loved, the man whose child she's carrying, move on with someone else. She didn't realize she was crying until salt stung her lips. She definitely couldn't tell him now… She all but ran back to the elevators before someone she knew spotted her. Settling into a cab she took out her phone and dialed Jiya._

" _Hey, I changed my mind."_

…

 _Pulling a roll of tape across the final box she looked around at her empty apartment. Winston weaved in between the boxes and gave a confused meow. Lucy sighed, rest a hand on her, thankfully still flat, stomach and bent down to give the cat a scratch on the head. "We're going to be just fine, San Francisco is going to be good for us." After a lengthy conversation with Jiya and Rufus, and then again with Columbia, she decided she couldn't stay in New York anymore. That way she and Wyatt could get a clean break. Wyatt could run off with Jessica, just like he always wanted, and live his life without ever knowing about Lucy and the baby. Lucy could go to California and be with Rufus and Jiya and raise her baby surrounded by people who will support her. 'This is what is best' she kept telling herself. Her baby would be better off with just Lucy, as opposed to being caught in the middle of two families. With two parents who couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other and constantly were at each others throats. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, much less her own child. It was better this way._

 _She left abruptly, only telling the essential people. She didn't even tell Wyatt she was leaving, just left a memo on his desk saying she took a job in San Francisco. Which technically wasn't a lie but wasn't the entire truth either. Rufus and Jiya were able to hook her up with a decent job to help her get her life straight after the move. Connor Mason was rebuilding his company and he needed someone to help run the day to day aspects of it, Lucy was more than willing to help out. It allowed her to leave New York as quickly as possible. The job was fairly easy, she was able to work comfortably up until her eighth month and Connor Mason gave her an extended maternity leave. The minute little Henry came into this world she instantly fell in love with him and she knew she made the right choice. Her heart clenched the first time she saw Wyatt's bright blue puppy dog eyes on her son's tiny face. She hadn't thought about Wyatt in a long time. It was faint but she could see the little wisps of dark hair on Henry's tiny head and Lucy melted, he was perfect._

 _The first time Lucy brought Henry into work everyone lost their mind. Her new friends at Mason Industries had really become her family. There was a couple who worked for Connor's legal team that Lucy really grew attached to. They were originally from New York but took a job running a firm in Seattle before they moved down to San Francisco. Rachel, a woman about her age, was one of the sweetest people Lucy had ever met. Rachel and Jiya got along perfectly and the three of them were together more than they were apart. Rachel was fiercely loyal to the people in her circle. Her husband Mike was the same way. Mike reminded her a lot of Rufus, they always had a joke or a quick reply to everything. Mike constantly talked in movie quotes which Connor must have found hilarious because they go back and forth with each other all the time. When she first met the pair it took a full 20 minutes to convince them that she wasn't some woman named 'Scottie'. They swore up and down that she looked exactly like her. From the way they talked about Scottie it was clear they didn't like her but they assured her she was way nicer than Scottie. Mike and Rachel had the cutest little twin boys, Alex and Daniel, Lucy loved seeing the two year olds toddle down the hallway being chased by one of their parents. Her heart ached a bit watching the little family. She wished so bad for Henry that things could have worked out between her and Wyatt. But she knew it was better this way, and who knows maybe one day she'll meet a man who will chase Henry, and perhaps a sibling, down the hall._

…

" _Lucy!" a chill ran down her spin at a voice she never thought she'd hear again. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them he was standing in her office, angrier than she had ever seen him in her entire life and that was saying something. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled. "I honestly can't believe you!" his shouting had attracted the attention of a few tech running around the building. She also made eye contact with Mike through the window in her office, he gave her a look of concern raising an eyebrow to ask if she needed help. Lucy discretely shook him off. Wyatt wasn't dangerous, worst he was going to do was yell Lucy could handle him._

" _Wyatt…" she started, getting up to close the door to hopefully offer them some privacy which is probably pointless if he continues shouting like he does._

" _No Lucy I had to hear from Flynn…_ _ **Flynn**_ _of all people, that when you left you were pregnant!" his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring._

" _I'm sorry Wyatt, I'm so sorry I know I should have told you but I figured it would be better for Henry if-"_

" _Better?! What part of this is better for him Lucy! You moved across the country without even telling me you were pregnant, without giving me the option to make a choice! To even let me know my own child!" he yelled, hands moving around violently when he talked. There was a look of pure rage in his eyes and in all her life Lucy never imagined being on the receiving end of it._

" _It looks to me like you made your choice." Lucy scoffed glaring at the ring on his left hand which he quickly shoved into his pocket, "you really want to tell me you would have chosen us? That Henry wouldn't have been caught in the middle of every situation for the rest of his life? That he wouldn't have been sick with guilt every Christmas and Thanksgiving and birthday about having to choose who he spends it with. I went through that Wyatt! When you brought Jessica to the bunker I had to tiptoe around every situation and I was not about to do that to my child so yeah I left and I would do it again if I could!" Lucy stood tall, she was proud of herself not letting Wyatt come in and bulldoze her. She did what was best for Henry and no one was going to tell her otherwise._

" _Can I see him? Is he here?" He pleaded._

" _He's at daycare." Lucy informed leaning back against her desk._

" _This was inexcusable Lucy. In all my time knowing you I never knew you were capable of something so cruel and heartless. I'm filing for custody the second I get back to New York." He yelled before turning on his heel and slamming the door to her office so hard her blinds shook. All the tears she had been holding back had come tumbling out as she brought a hand to her mouth gasping for air. Within seconds her door opened again tentatively and in came Jiya followed by Rachel and Connor Mason. Jiya immediately pulled her into a hug and let her cry while Rachel gingerly rubbed her arm._

" _He- he hates me. Wyatt actually hates me. And he's- and he's," she hiccupped into Jiya's shoulder, "he's filing for custody and he's going to take Henry away from me. Jiya I can't lose him he's my entire world… I can't lose him I don't know what I'll do." Lucy pulled away panting as she tried to wipe the tears and smeared make up off her cheeks. "I should have just been a big girl and told him from the start. I didn't want to lose him and now I'm probably going to anyway. God this is such a mess!" Lucy exasperated digging her fists into her forehead. Jiya gave Connor a look and he responded with a small nod. Jiya wordlessly took her hand and led her to the launch area._

" _I bet you wish you could have a do over?"_

" _Yeah," Lucy laughed lightly, "too bad the lifeboats been destroyed."_

" _But what if it wasn't?"_

* * *

"And that's when they told me they rebuilt the lifeboat and upgraded it too! They promised me a do-over. Even made a little car seat for Henry in the lifeboat so he would be safe and I brought him back to you, one week before you even knew Jessica was getting out of prison and before Flynn came to New York." Future Lucy sniffled as she finished the story. Lucy had tears streaming down her face and Wyatt's tight grip in her hand trembled. Lucy felt like she was going to be sick, she was so close to being the Lucy that sat in front of her. To hear how she and Wyatt spoke to each other, the harsh words she never thought she'd ever say to him much less hear being shouted back at her. They were only one week away from losing the most important relationship of her life. Henry wouldn't have had a father; she wouldn't have this baby right now. All of that pain and anger was just within reach. "I wanted to change things for him, give him the life he deserves. With two parents who love him and each other. Not ones fighting a lengthy, ugly custody battle."

"I can't believe it…" Wyatt whispered next to her.

"I think Flynn mentioned a trip last week on Facebook." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Yeah well don't see him!" Connor scoffed and they all chuckled a bit but a somber energy still filled the air. Just then Wyatt shocked her by standing up and pulling future Lucy into a crushing embrace.

"I am so sorry I said those things to you." Future Lucy didn't answer but Lucy could see fresh tears glistening her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you Wyatt." She breathed when they pulled away.

"You said you needed our help?" Lucy asked with a sniffle. Henry had fallen asleep on her chest and the weight was comforting as she ran a hand up and down his back.

"Oh yes but… can I… hold him? He's just so _small_." Future Lucy asked shyly. Lucy expertly passed the sleeping child to her future self. "I never got to see him at this age, he's a lot bigger where I come from." Future Lucy smiled looking down at Henry.

"What do you mean 'he's a lot bigger?'" Wyatt questioned.

"Yes right that's why I'm here." She looked to Connor who motioned for her to continue. "So I just told you my timeline, which is obviously different from the one you guys are living in now." Wyatt and Lucy nodded along. "When I traveled back to my time I came home to Henry and the baby and I was married to Wyatt. Since they don't remember the original timeline they all thought I was just on a business trip to San Francisco. But I am the only one who remembers the mess with Flynn and Jessica and me moving away. So when I came home Henry is now almost four and the baby, I'm sorry I keep saying the baby because I don't know if you guys know if it's a boy or a girl or if you decided on a name yet and I don't want to ruin anything." She said sheepishly. Lucy's ears perked up, it just occurred to her that she knew the baby's name and what they looked like. She was so curious but given what she said about how easily things could be changed she didn't want to risk anything so she just stayed quiet. _If we came up with a name once I'm sure we'll come up with the same name again._

"We know it's a girl but we still haven't decided on a name yet." Lucy informed her.

"Okay," she continued, "so I won't say her name but she just turned two I'm pretty sure. See I don't even know how old my daughter is! When I got home my life completely flipped upside down. And that's what I need you help with. I need you guys to help me fill in as many of the gaps as I can." She sounded so distraught and Lucy's heart ached. All she was trying to do was give her son a better life and she got way more than she bargained for.

"You need our help to do what?" Wyatt asked a little confused.

"I know absolutely nothing about the timeline I created. When I got home I didn't know where we lived or the kids nap schedule or even where the damn wine glasses were. And it was definitely a shock seeing this little girl run towards me." She snorted pointing at Lucy's stomach. She then turned to Wyatt. "I don't know anything about our relationship or when you proposed or got married and I think my Wyatt is starting to notice. I forgot how to act around him. In my time I had to learn how to watch my comments around him, how to keep my hands to myself, how to not be in love with him. I spent so long without him I jump when he touches me or even walks into the room, and seeing you two I know that's not how I am supposed to be acting and I'm getting worried that I'm going to destroy the life I tried so hard to create so I need you guys to just help me fill in any gaps you can. Teach me how to be you. Don't sugar coat anything I need hear it all the good, the bad, and the ugly and don't worry nothing you guys have been through can be as ugly as the timeline I came from." She gave a self-deprecating laugh but Lucy could see the panic in her eyes.

"Of course Lucy we'll help you! Do I- future me, think you're just on another business trip again?" Wyatt asked and she nodded. "Hey wait a minute Rachel. I think I met her at the park! And Lucy met her at the train ride at the zoo!" Connor and Future Lucy both burst out laughing. "What's so funny? She threatened me!" Wyatt pouted only causing them to laugh harder.

"She's harmless! Rachel is just very protective, she's like a mama bear. Rachel, Mike and Connor came with me in the lifeboat to drop off Henry because I needed people who would remember my timeline, I needed someone I could talk to. I also _might_ have sent her and Connor back to check in on you guys a few times, just to make sure I didn't send my son away for nothing."

"She isn't very subtle is she?" Wyatt deadpanned.

"Not so much." Connor chuckled. Lucy watched as her future self rocked Henry back and forth, she couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to give her son away and miss over two years of his life.

"Hey wait, Mike sounds familiar too I think I ran into him at your firm? Remember?" She asked looking to Wyatt. "Because he passed me by the elevators and I had never met him before and he said 'hey Lucy'. It freaked me out!" Lucy laughed looking over at her future self.

"I miss them," Future Lucy sighed, "they're just the cutest things, I've been meaning to call them and see what they're up to but this timeline has just been so crazy I haven't had the chance. Rachel is totally pregnant again and Jiya and Rufus had a pool going on when they're going to announce it because they really aren't as secretive as they think they are-" Connor Mason gave her a knowing smirk and her face lit up.

"Noo!" she gaped.

"Guys!" Wyatt cut them off.

"Right sorry," future Lucy said focusing back on them. "I know it's a big ask but I told my Wyatt I would be gone a week, can I observe you guys to try and get a feel for how I'm supposed to interact with him? I'll get a hotel room so it won't be weird and I won't go anywhere so no one will think I'm this you." She all but pleaded, _how could they say no._

"Yes of course Lucy," Wyatt nodded, "but if I'm understanding correctly wouldn't you being here now mean that I'll remember being told all of this when you get back?" Wyatt looked back and forth between Connor and future Lucy.

"That's what I'm hoping," she sighed gently handing Henry back to Lucy. "But just in case you don't I need to learn these things. Tell me what happened when I dropped her off."

"Okay then I'll go put Henry to bed Wyatt you make some coffee I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

 _AN: Only two more chapters to go! This chapter was so hard to write holy crap. I usually write the suits on first then switch it over but I couldn't for the life of me switch it over in a way that was plausible. I backed myself into a corner a few times and it took a while to figure out how to fix it. I hope you all enjoyed it, like I said this was my favorite chapter so I'm dying to know what you guys think! And those of you who know suits I know Mike and Rachel don't have any kids but for this story I needed them to and who knows maybe in the future they will lol._


	27. Chapter 27

_AN: Holy crap guys sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out! I can't believe we've actually made it to the end! I started this fic in SEPTEMBER (July if you could the Suits version)! That's insane, I've never taken on anything this big and I honestly didn't think it would take me this long but thank-you so much to those who have stuck through and saw it to the end, I am so grateful for your support and kind words. I didn't this story would have much of a following but you guys are incredible and seemed to really enjoy it so that made me so happy as a writer. Enough of me rambling here is the last chapter of As Fate Would Have It!_

 _Ps: DID YOU SEE THAT DELETED SCENE OH MY GOD! I was in the middle of class and I DEFINITELY wasn't ready for that!_

Having two Lucys walking around the house was jarring, Wyatt was incredibly thankful this was the last day she would be with them and he was hopeful that they provided her with enough information that she could return to her time and be 'normal'. _Whatever normal is for a time traveler._ He squinted at the morning sun flooding the bedroom. He rolled over, reaching an arm out but found his bed cool to the touch, he frowned. He didn't like when Lucy was up before him, their sleepy morning cuddles were one of his favorite things. He then heard faint noises on the baby monitor, _she must be with Henry._ He flung the covers back and walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast. He was surprised to find her there fiddling with the coffee maker. Her dark curls tied up in a messy bun, loose grey sweatpants and a faded green shirt he could only assume is his old Army shirt. He stood watching her for a moment, a few expletives escaped her mouth when the bag of coffee beans spilled all over the counter. Chuckling to himself he walked up behind her.

"Need a little help there, baby doll?" he whispered huskily in her ear, his hands falling to her hips as he peppered kisses to the back of her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath which he took as a cue to keep going, he began nibbling at the spot she likes on the base of her throat.

"Uh Wyatt?" a voice cleared behind him. He froze and jumped back like he had been burned. He turned and saw a very amused, also a very pregnant, Lucy standing at the edge of the kitchen with Henry on her hip. Looking back to the Lucy closest to him she was red faced and decidedly not pregnant. _How the hell did I miss that?!_ The two started to laugh at his stammering. _Glad someone finds this amusing._

"We need to put a tag on you two." He grumbled giving his Lucy a quick kiss and lifting Henry from her arms.

* * *

A month since future Lucy left and little baby Logan's entrance to the world was approaching fast, much faster than Lucy would like considering the nursery wasn't done and they still haven't decided on a name. As cute as 'little pea' was that probably wasn't going to get her very far in the real world. Lucy stood in the entrance of the nursery where Wyatt was putting together the crib. The walls freshly painted a light tan color, which was shocking that _that_ caused an argument but they were finally able to compromise. Bags of decorations and clothes lined up against the wall, waiting to be hung up and put away. They decided on a simple, neutral theme of woodland animals. Lucy went a little nuts in the home décor store and was excited to put the room together. She sighed running a hand over her stomach.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Wyatt whispered, careful not to wake Henry in the next room. _Speaking of Henry_

"It feels like just yesterday we were sitting in his room, putting together his crib." Lucy reminisced. What a crazy turn her life has taken in the last year, married with two kids. It was almost unbelievable. Wyatt got up and made his way over to her wrapping her in a hug. Lucy curled up against his chest listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.

"From day one you were always a natural with Henry, he was just some stranger's baby to you but you helped me like he was your own. From the minute I saw him in your arms I fell even more hopelessly in love with you. When I called you that day, never in a million years did I think it would lead to you becoming my wife and us standing in the middle of our daughter's nursery. I'm so glad… well _you_ , brought Henry into our lives." He chuckled leaning down to give her a soft lingering kiss.

"I'm so glad I did too." She giggled. He slowly untangled himself from her to finish putting together the crib.

"Hey Luce?" he called

"Yeah?" Lucy ungracefully tried to sit on the floor next to him, knowing very well once she sat down she was not going to be able to get back up but her feet were killing her. She bit her lip watching the muscles in his back and arms contract when he tightened a screw.

"She still needs a name…" he reminded breaking her from her trance. She nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"What? Oh, uh not really for a first name no. But how would you feel about her middle name being Marri?" he asked. "I just feel like she's become your best friend and I've watched how you guys interact together and she almost seems like a sister to you…" he rambled.

"Wyatt, I love it." She encouraged running a hand up and down his arm. She then started chuckling to herself.

"What?" he pouted slightly.

"Nothing I just wish we were having another boy so could have a part of your best friend." She shrugged, biting her lip thinking. "What about Carlin?" she spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Or we could spell it with a Y instead on an I so it isn't exactly his last name. Or do you think kids will make fun of Carlyn…" now she was the one rambling. Grinning Wyatt grabbed her face and silenced her with a kiss.

"It's prefect! I like your idea with the Y." He rest his forehead against hers.

"Carlyn Marri Logan" she whispered to herself smiling.

"You finally have a name little girl." Wyatt brought a hand down to cradle the side of Lucy bump, her hand followed. Cries from the next room interrupted their silence, Lucy groaned. Wyatt laughed giving her leg a pat as he stood up, "just wait until there's two." That was probably meant to scare her but Lucy couldn't wait. They had missed the first nine months of Henry's life and she couldn't wait to make that up with Carlyn. She knew it was going to be exhausting, having a toddler and a newborn, but she didn't care. It was going to be an adventure, one she and Wyatt would take on together, like they always did.

* * *

A month and 17 days later little Carlyn Marri Logan came screeching into the world. Weighing in at only 7 pounds and 4 ounces she had both of her parents in the palm of her hand. Lucy was instantly smitten with her and she could tell Wyatt felt the same. She was absolutely perfect. She had Wyatt's pursed lips and whisps of his dirty blonde hair. She was all Wyatt, aside from the wide brown doe eyes that said he reminded him of her. She was the perfect blend of both of them, much like Henry. She'd only been in the world a few hours but Wyatt and Lucy couldn't imagine their lives not being a family of four. Henry is still far too young to truly grasp the concept of having a sibling but he seemed happy when he first met his sister. Denise and Michelle flew out to see their newest 'grandchild' and along with Connor Mason fell in love with the newest addition. The new parents watched their daughter get passed carefully from person to person. A few friends from the university showed up to great the new baby. Bam Bam and his wife trailed not far behind. Lucy had to bite her cheek when Julie kept calling Carlyn her 'first' child. They couldn't exactly tell her about time travel and how Henry is technically her first child, only Wyatt, Lucy and Bam Bam knew about time travel. Although the later didn't know where Henry came from either so they just let them think what they want. Their first night together was too terrible, Carlyn only waking up a few times, Amanda took Henry back to their apartment so he could get a good nights sleep. Lucy wished Jiya and Rufus could have seen her, they promised they would fly out as soon as they could but things were hectic for them at the moment.

The next day Lucy was cleared to go home, which she thought was surprisingly fast but the nurse told her the birth went smoothly and she would recover nicely. Carlyn passed the car seat test and every other test she was given. 'Of course she did, she's a Preston- Logan' Wyatt bragged after every time she was cleared. Lucy could tell the nurses have heard that joke many times before but they humored him all the same. Just as Lucy was packing the last of her stuff into the bag there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" she called.

"Sorry we're late, but we're here to see our little niece." Jiya cooed walking into the room, Rufus not far behind her. Lucy wanted to run and hug them but the pain prevented her from doing anything more than sitting on the bed waiting for them to come to her.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it!" Lucy said disbelievingly.

"Well we wanted to make an entrance." Rufus smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"Lucy gives birth and you still try to make it about you." Wyatt laughed, walking out of the bathroom with Carlyn cradled protectively in his arms.

"Congrats man!" Rufus walked over giving Wyatt a pat on the shoulder, "is this the little gal?"

"Rufus, Jiya, I'd like you to meet Carlyn Marri Logan." Lucy smiled softly. Jiya gasped when she heard the name. Rufus's head snapped up from looking down at the baby that had been placed in his arms.

"You named her after us?" he all but whispered, Lucy could see the tears in his eyes. She nodded, not exactly trusting her own voice either.

"Oh my god Lucy she's beautiful!" Jiya breathed, leaning over her husband's shoulder to get a look at the baby. Rufus carefully passed the baby off to her. "I'm going to have to get used to this." She said quietly do herself Lucy almost didn't hear her. Her hands stopped moving and her head jerked up to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Lucy gave her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow. Jiya turned red.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything we didn't want to steal your thunder but yeah I'm pregnant." Jiya said with a bashful grin.

"Oh my god Jiya that's fantastic!" Lucy clapped her hands desperately wishing she could jump up and celebrate. "Aw Carlyn and Henry are gonna have a little cousin!"

"Well, cousins." Rufus casually snuck that part in there and Lucy's jaw dropped. She looked to Wyatt who had the same shocked expression.

"We're having twins!" Jiya giggled. "Boys actually."

"That's amazing guys we're so happy for you!" Wyatt beamed clapping Rufus on the shoulder. Lucy chasted herself for not noticing the small bump peeking out of Jiya's coat. Jiya caught her staring.

"Oh Lucy it's ok you didn't notice, you haven't slept in two days and your hormones are haywire." Jiya waved off. _Damn this best friend telepathy._

"Yeah but I should have known." She fake pouted, Wyatt laughed kissing the side of her temple and squeezing into the bed next to her. Lucy looked around the room. What was once a woman who used to help her into her costumes was now her best friend. An engineer who used to crack jokes about the back of the bus was now the brother she never had. And the man tracing patterns into her spin used to be a reckless, infuriating, widower that she silently pined over was now her husband and father to her children. Looking at the small, brand new baby in Jiya's arms she marveled at her crazy, ordinary, wonderful life.

 _AN: Can you believe it? We made it to the end. I can't even begin to tell you guys how many times I wanted to just abandon this story but because of how supportive you guys were I pushed through and saw it to the end! I know last chapter I said there were two left, don't worry I didn't skimp on you guys there is going to be an epilogue ;). I also encourage you if you haven't to go check out Suits! It's a really great show and I've hidden a few small Easter eggs throughout this entire fic so go watch it and let me know if you've caught any of them ;). I love you all and thank you again! I may or may not have another story in the works so this probably won't be the last of me…_


	28. Epilogue

_AN: Wow you guys we've reached the very end! I want to thank you so much for all the love and support you've given me throughout this story, it means so much to me._

 _3 years later…_

Wyatt sat on the bench on the edge of the park. Lucy was with Jiya pushing the twins, Patrick and Gabriel, on the swings. Wyatt smiled watching Lucy run a hand over the swollen bump of their ' _third and final child, Wyatt'._ They decided to be surprised on the gender but they both had a very strong feeling it was a little boy. Wyatt shifted his gaze to where Henry and Carlyn were playing in the sand. Henry's fifth birthday was coming up in a few months and all he could talk about was going to kindergarten. Wyatt wasn't ready to send him off to school yet but Henry begged and he had Wyatt wrapped around his finger, much like his mother, and he knew he would kick ass. Henry was smart, confident and a little bit stubborn. All traits he's sure he got from Lucy, aside from the stubborn part, which she says came from him even though Lucy is plenty stubborn in her own way. Carlyn was quiet, more reserved. Even at three she definitely had Lucy's compassion. She was smart and had Wyatt's charm. She was a little Lucy, but with his sweet talking skills and Wyatt knew he was in so much trouble when she got older. She was a happy little toddler and Wyatt loved both of them to pieces. Even when they were currently fighting over the same shovel despite Wyatt bringing more than one to the park for this very reason. He was about to go over there when he felt a presence at his side.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" A young man asked, probably in his mid twenties. He had dark hair that sat in short curls on top of his head and bright blue eyes. He was lean but muscular and fairly tall. He wore a worn leather jacket and combat boots. There was something unsettlingly familiar about him but Wyatt couldn't quite place it.

"Uh no." he cleared his throat, "go ahead." He nodded at sat down. They sat in silence and Wyatt kept catching the man staring at him but every time he turned his head he looked away. Wyatt felt uncomfortable being stared at so intently. "Do you have any kids?" he tried to make small talk, thinking maybe he was one of the dads.

"Nope, you?" he looked genuinely interested and Wyatt was surprised, most people didn't want to hear about other people's kids.

"Well," he lit up like he always did when telling people about his family, "that's my wife Lucy over there either carrying little baby Alexander or Amelia but we both are about 80% sure its Alexander, although she was wrong about my youngest so I don't know." He laughed then pointed over to Henry and Carlyn. "That little cutie is my daughter Carlyn and the little guy bossing her around is my oldest, Henry." The kid smiled warmly at him nodding intently. "Wyatt Logan." He said introducing himself. He took his hand with a firm handshake.

"He-" he paused for half a second before continuing, "ath… Lewis, sir."

"Sir?" Wyatt raised his eyebrow, "Are you in the military?"

"Yes sir. Master Sergeant." Heath replied instantly, "just like my dad."

"You're pretty young," Wyatt observed, "I bet your old man is proud of you."

"Yes sir, he is." He whispered thickly. Wyatt saw him quickly wipe a tear from the cheek that wasn't facing him.

"You don't have to keep calling me sir." Wyatt chuckled to himself before staring at Lucy, "my wife used to hate it when I called her ma'am… I kinda get it now." Heath gave him a small smile.

"I love this park." He said staring straight ahead.

"Me too." Wyatt agreed, keeping an eye on his kids as well as his two nephews as they toddled towards Henry and Carlyn.

"My dad and I used to run this park every morning when I started basic, and when I would come home from deployment." Heath said somberly and Wyatt could see his jagged breath.

"Used too?" Wyatt asked gently, it really wasn't any of his business but he felt drawn to comfort him. He turned to him, a few tears escaping down his face that he tried to wipe away.

"My dad- he's… really sick. Has been for some time now, we don't really know how much time he has left. You remind me of him… little bit" He gave a weak smile and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shook with sobs. Wyatt instantly reached out to touch his shoulders but he stopped himself, he didn't know if that would be too creepy. Something in him told him that he needed someone. He ran a hand in a figure eight pattern across his shoulders. A gesture that works all the time to get Henry to stop crying but it only made Heath cry harder. Wyatt's heart broke for the man.

"I'm so sorry, I was never close with my dad but my grandpa who raised me passed away suddenly from a heart attack, although he wasn't exactly the pinnacle of health before that. It's hard to watch the ones you love suffer. I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain." Wyatt remembers how he felt when his grandpa passed, this boy was so young he didn't deserve that kind of heartbreak. Heath turned to him wiping the tears off his face with both hands and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You could stop drinking."

Wyatt was too stunned to speak but before he could Heath's phone rang. He gave an irritated huff before fishing it out of his pocket. "What!" he snapped into the phone, "Yes I did," his tone turned gentler, "no not yet… I just- no, stop just- I'll handle it okay? Just stay where you are, do not-do not-… listen to me Lynnie…. Yeah okay I'll be right there." He quickly stuffed the phone back in his pocket and turned to leave. "I'm sorry I have to go, it's my sister." He gave Wyatt a lingering look before taking off down the path. Wyatt stared at the empty space next to him confused. He took a deep breath, fearing the worst. If his sister was calling and the phone call sounds rushed and agitated, paired with him running away, his dad must be taking a turn for the worst. He took a moment of silence for him. Crying in the distance caught his attention.

"Heh-re!" Carlyn cried next to a ruined sandcastle, she could quite say her n's clearly so Henry's name always came out like 'Heh-re'. Henry stood next to her looking smug playing with a bucket. Wyatt sighed and got up to go see what happened. "Daddy! Daddy! Heh-re broke!" she pouted pointing to the pile of sand.

"Henry did you do that?" he asked crossing his arms, Henry didn't say anything he just continued to stare at his feet. "Henry?" he asked again sternly. He nodded his head slowly. "Was that a nice thing to do?" he shook his head. "That's right, that's what mean kids do, we aren't mean kids are we?" he shook his head again. "Now why don't you hug your sister and tell her you're sorry." Henry walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lynnie."

Wyatt felt all the air leave his lungs. To his knowledge Henry had never called her that before. "What did you just say?" he asked with more force than he intended too and Henry instantly started crying, probably fearing he was in trouble. He felt bad and scooped him up, Henry wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into it.

"I'm sorry daddy." He hiccupped, "I heard mommy call her Lynnie today and I wanted to do it too… I didn't mean it."

"No baby it's okay you aren't in trouble. You can call her that, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just surprised that's all." He soothed, without even thinking about it he began running a hand across his shoulders and he started to calm down. Wyatt froze when he realized what he was doing, it was the exact same thing he had just done for Heath. Heath who stumbled over his own name, Heath who had a very familiar shade of blue eyes. Wyatt quickly put Henry back on his feet. Wiping tears away from his big blue eyes. Wyatt's thumb skimmed over the faint freckles that had just been beginning to form over Henry's little nose. He kissed Henry on the forehead and he giggled before running to go back and play with Carlyn and his cousins. Wyatt watched in awe, knowing what he knows about time travel he was 99% certain that he just met adult Henry. Looking back how could he not have seen it, he was practically a miniature version of himself, aside from Lucy's dark hair, right down to the leather jacket and boots. He was a Master Sergeant in the army, wanting to make the man who raised him proud. Wyatt walked back to the bench, and was thankful he was near it, because he fell to his knees remembering what else he had said.

 _'My dad is really sick… we don't know how much time he has left.'_ His vision blurred and he felt a panic attack coming on. He sat back on the bench and took deep breaths putting his head between his knees. His world felt like it was spiraling out of control. Just then a little hand touched his shoulder, he snapped his head up and was face to face with Henry.

"Daddy are you okay?" he asked softly. Wyatt stared blankly at the little boy in front of him, a floppy mop of brown curls covered his forehead, his favorite green shirt tucked into his jeans that somehow always got holes in the knee and red cowboy boots that Rufus gave him that don't match anything but he insists on wearing them with everything. His missing tooth visible through his popsicle stained smile. _'I wish there was something I could do.' 'You could stop drinking.'_

"Yeah little bear I'm fine." He said with a raspy voice, pulled him tightly into a hug. He vowed from this day on, not another drop of alcohol was going to touch his lips.

 _AN: and that's a wrap! Wow what a journey this has been! I'm really going to miss writing little Henry I got attached to him. But seriously ya'll should really check out Suits. Our queen Abby KILLS it._


End file.
